


The Liar Pharaoh and the Blind Angel

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), 嘘つき姫と盲目王子 | Usotsuki Hime to Moumoku Ouji | The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince (Video Game)
Genre: Atemu is Hopeless, Bakura is an Ass, Bittersweet Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 59,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: A beast of the forest and the prince of the nearby kingdom. Such an unlikely pair to one’s eye. But when one wishes to right a wrong he caused, for how long can he resist temptations of the kind prince that held so much hope for the singing voice he could only dream of seeing in person. Monsters and humans could never get along and the beast finds himself a foolish creature to hope against what fate and nature’s law dictates.[Completed]
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so after watching a playthrough of this game myself sometime last year, the gears got to turning and started throwing ideas in my face of this little crossover and characters that fit well. it was too good to pass up giving this a little shot since Arise from Darkness is just about done way ahead of schedule. this will be a short little piece, perhaps a max of 5-6 chapters and i hope it is well received. hope you enjoy this little retelling and i claim no ownership of the characters or story that are portrayed here

_For why do I sing..._

_I sing for the moon..._

_My light, my heart, my bright and shining star..._

_For whom else could I sing for that shines as bright as my evening star..._

0

The moon was beautiful tonight. That was the thought of one peculiar creature of the forest who traveled to a peculiar spot every night. Black fur covers its form with hardened scales shielding powerful legs while glowing scarlet eyes looked towards the location it sought. Large paws were silent on the forest floor, honed by years of living and hunting in that very space for many years, feeding on the rabbits and small monsters unable to escape its claws. The forest surrounded a human kingdom but the forest was warned to be extremely dangerous, told to younger children constantly that wild and terrible creatures like it lived there. 

They were always ready to gobble them up if they wandered in too far. They listened to these stories, obeyed their elders and never entered the forest, leaving the creatures to live in peace. Strong limbs bounded to the top of the cliff, landed on the mossy flooring and the creature smiled peacefully. It was truly a beautiful night. The moon he loved shone so bright above him, casting the canopy of the forest in a rich silver light. It never pierced the dark of the trees which is why he comes to this place every night. And when he did...

A beautiful baritone echoed throughout the forest. A rich and powerful song of love towards the moon he loved so. It was bewitching to hear as it reached far and wide. So far that the nearby human kingdom could hear it. But knowing what lurks in the forest makes them scared of such a melody. All but one. It was a mere boy, a prince. Aged seventeen years, he was a handsome fellow with supple skin so fair and eyes a glowing amethyst. 

He was the kingdom’s pride and joy. His hair a delightful combination of magenta, onyx and gold only added to his fetching appearance. Sought for by many princesses from far off kingdoms, very few actually come to see him for his kingdom was in a dangerous spot. Surrounded by the dark forest, caravans were lost and people killed even with the best of guards and soldiers. So to communicate, it had to be by letters and carrier falcons but the young prince hated it. He wished to see others for himself and see if they were worth their hand in marriage. For too many years the pattern was followed and eventually, he ignored the letters. If no one would venture to him, then he would hardly give them the time of day.

But years ago, someone seemed to answer his fondest wish. A voice on the air that sung with adoration. It was beautiful and it came from the forest but at that time, he was too young. The soldiers would never let him go into the forest at his age then. But now, he is older and the singer still sings through the seasons. The prince had to go. To be up close to hear the wondrous melody. Finding some peasant clothing to throw on, he was out his room and through the servants’ entrance, escaping out the castle and into the forest. The one to sing wasn’t there yet but the cliff that was lit by the moon had to be the place where he sang.

A stone rested at the base of the cliff and it was there the young prince sat, waiting patiently for the singer to come. Like every night, the beast came, upon silent paws that disturbed not a single blade of grass. He leapt up the cliff that was his perch and looked to his love, the bright and shining moon. Moved by its beauty, he took a breath and started to sing. When he did, emotion welled within the prince’s heart from below. The singer’s lyrics were filled with such promise, of praise and love. If the prince hadn’t fallen in love with the voice before, he certainly had now.

However, he didn’t dare to interrupt his private concert, to go up and see the singer. The mystery of the person would coerce him back, to listen again as many times as he desired. This is certain. As the moon reached its peak, so did the song, a sign it was soon to come to an end and oh, how the prince wished for it to not come so soon. But that is what fate dictates and surely the singer had a home to return to. He couldn’t be selfish. Soon, the song came to an end and the grasp on his very soul released him from the thrall of the singer above. Looking up, his view was blocked, unable to see the one that sung so instead, he began to applaud. It was only rightfully deserved.

The beast above gave a start at the sound and looked over the edge of his perch. Who was it who made such a sound? It was there that piercing scarlet saw the source. It was a male, a mere child to the beast. A human so far from home indeed. Those eyes narrowed to the sight. Even from such a height, he could smell royal blood. The prince of the nearby kingdom...but what brought him out into the forest? Surely he knew how dangerous it was to be out here. Perhaps he cared little for his life, what other reason does a human have to come into the forest? The old warlock they loved so much left these parts years ago.

Well, he was scrawny, hardly fit for a meal but the beast may as well take what he could get at such a late hour. Muscles tensed with the intent to pounce when the sweetest voice began to speak to him. “Oh gracious sir who sings so beautifully. My name is Motou Yugi, the prince of Domino. I have heard your wonderful voice from my bedroom window for so many seasons and finally ventured out to hear you in person. You are wonderful, simply magnificent. I wish to see you someday but today is not that day for I must return before the sun’s first light. But now that my ears have heard such splendor up close, I will come here again to listen to your wondrous voice.” The prince named Yugi stood, causing the beast to hurry behind the cliff once more, pointed ears alert as he listened to the prince leave.

When nothing but the ambient sounds of the forest met his ears, the beast was quiet. Yugi...liked his singing? Adored it even? Never before had the beast received such a compliment for his singing. In fact, his heart swelled with pride that another aside from the very moon he always sang to love his songs. Perhaps the human wasn’t as foolish as he once thought. “Until tomorrow night...Yugi...”

0

The next morning, grandfather Motou was amused at his grandson’s behavior. The boy skipped with such a bounce that he was sure to be in love. He even asked so during breakfast and the smile to cross his face was one of pure rapture. “Oh yes, jii-chan! My heart is simply bursting with joy! I feel as if I could do anything!”

“Even your studies?”

A pout met that request and his father chuckled. His mother in return smiled and asked what made him so twitterpated. Yugi told them but not in full details. That would bring alarm if he spoke of venturing into the forest so late in the evening. The parents were surprised to hear such words of affection spill from their son’s mouth. For many seasons, they worried that their dear Yugi would see no one with so many neighboring kingdoms so afraid to come to Domino. Surrounded by a monster filled forest left communications strained and poor Yugi couldn’t bear the absence of company from princes and princesses. But it seems their wishes were fulfilled as someone had caught his affections and brought joy to his little heart! Male he may be but they did not care when there was genuine delight in Yugi’s heart.

His mother told him that someday, he must invite such a fetching gentleman to the castle for them to meet and Yugi promised to do so. He was nearly of age for marriage and while the plan in mind would leave him without a heir, he didn’t care as long as it meant he was allowed to follow his heart and marry the wonderful singer that stole it. The smile carried through his studies and the rest of the day, knowing that soon, he would return to his stage and listen to his singer sing to the moon and hopefully to him too.

The pattern continued through a few seasons, Yugi leaving every night when the guard was light and headed into the forest. Every night he sat before the cliff and when the moon rose with its glow upon the landing did he hear his hidden singer breathe life into the forest. And for the beast himself, he sang not for the moon but for the admirer that sat below the cliff. How insane he must be, to sing for a human. He was a beast, a dreadful one in appearance. With silky fur and pointed snout, a mouth filled with deadly teeth and serpentine tongue with massive scaled paws cutting through the fur tipped with nasty talons in which to catch his prey, these images should be frightful to a human.

But Yugi didn’t know this. Didn’t know what sang to him every night. If he did, he would run, frightened of him and never come back. The beast...didn’t like the thought of that. So below is where the prince deserved to stay, while the beast stayed above to sing until the moon’s peak then ran as soon as he heard the applause of his single audience. This was workable despite the swell of a new emotion in the beast’s heart. The very same he once held for the moon but now, the prince took the moon’s place.

How insane he was indeed.

As autumn started to prick the air with a mild chill, sending mere forest animals scurrying to gather food for the harsh winter, Yugi thought it time to finally see the singer. No longer could he stand the knowledge of the male to stay hidden from him. To leave at the moon’s peak with no goodbye. The small prince had to meet him, to fling himself into his arms and speak his undying love to him. He hoped he would be accepting to the singer not as a prince but as himself. Yugi would hate to be seen for his status as he wished for a genuine relationship with this precious male. To bring him home and introduce him proudly to the court of the one he wished to marry.

His parents would adore him and his grandfather too. Oh, the delight in Yugi’s soul as he thought of his future with the singer. To share meals together, to go on rides outside the kingdom. Dance at formal balls or even in the gardens at night, stargaze from the highest tower and share his bed at night for slumber among...other activities. The prince blushed at the thought of the last but he couldn’t deny those thoughts. To imagine what his singer looked like was always a thought at the front of his mind, if he was as beautiful as the voice he sang with. Yugi truly hoped so but despite whether he was beautiful or ugly, he will still love him with all his heart and share the wonders of his kingdom with him.

All he asked for in return was the singer’s heart. As night fell and the moon a constant bright orb in the sky, Yugi left the castle once more to head to the spot he was so familiar with now. Reaching there before the singer was practically tradition now and he took his spot to wait. He counted the seconds until the other’s arrival and prompt as he was, the singer was on the cliff. “Oh gracious singer of my heart and soul, before you sing tonight, I wish to ask you something.” Above, the beast tilted his head curiously before telling the prince to proceed with his question.

“After you sing tonight...will you...grace me with your name?”

A name? The beast clicked his tongue silently. A name...he had none to give. He was but a beast, a monster of the forest. They had no need for names. They had no need to be familiar with each other as one can easily become prey to another. Why be familiar toward something that you are likely to eat. A soft exhale escaped his nose before a small smile crossed his face. “Yes, little one. I will give you a name but you must sit there for my whole concert for you.” The beast whispered and Yugi was delighted. He would have a name of the beautiful creature above! Yugi replied with such happiness that made the beast smile more before he started to sing and the song this time was something different.

He was but a beast but he was also a beast in love. So deeply had he fallen into the rabbit hole for a mere human. The beast was revered as a perfect hunter, quick on his feet and accurate with his claws. Monsters were impressed with his swiftness and would never allow anything to escape him. But for so many seasons, he allowed one to get away, a small prince that had a heart enamored to his presence just by his voice alone. If they found out, he would be mocked, laughed at for a fragile heart to love prey. But he did not care even if he had to remind himself so often that they could not be together. Their worlds were too far apart and the prince still knew not of what he was.

To be in love with a monster? Blasphemous it would be! But for this brief instance, as the beast sung to the prince, he ignored everything. He allowed his guard down to sing to his prince, to feel love swell in his heart as he thought of a world where they could be together, that they could ignore their differences and be in love. From below, Yugi could sense this and couldn’t wait any longer. The singer sang to him, called him with a love just like his own. He must confess to him, bring him home and begin their lives posthaste. Standing at just the right time where the peak of the moon would signal the end of the beast’s song, Yugi found facets in the cliff that would allow him to climb.

The beast was oblivious to the prince scaling the cliff, reaching the zenith of his loving song and poured all the love he had for the prince into it. Please my little prince, carry my love with you forever even if it means we can never meet face to face. As the beast came to the end of his song, he finally opened his eyes but was met with silence. Wait...the prince always applauds him at the end of his songs. Did he leave? The thought had saddened the beast and made him move to the edge of the cliff to look down and see if his once captive audience was gone only to flinch when a pale hand reached over the edge.

The beast scrambled back in horror as the prince made to pull himself over. No! He couldn’t! The beast counted his lucky stars that the prince’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see him yet but he couldn’t! If he knew...!! “Please!” he uttered in horror, reaching out to cover the prince’s eyes but was met with worse for his sharp move. A cry so horrible left Yugi, sharp claws tearing over his eyes, blood covering the fragile skin. scarlet eyes widened at what happened but didn’t allow the shock to grip him as the prince tipped back, ready to fall.

He would die from such a height!

An arm swung down to grasp his arm, claws gripping into the stone but Yugi was ever so frightened. What had been up there with his dear singer?! Did a monster get to him?! Yugi was always warned about them, about how they ate humans. But Yugi visited while never once encountering one and felt safe. A fool he was to be oblivious of why the forest was dangerous to begin with. His singer was gone and the beast had his arm. “Let me go! Please, let me go!!” The cry startled the beast, causing him to release the prince’s arm and with mounting horror of the events to occur in the blink of an eye, he watched the prince fall.

His precious prince who came to listen every night to his singing. His precious prince that loved and adored him even for not knowing what he was. His precious prince...that stole his heart. “Oh, prince...” he whimpered. Reality crashed down hard upon the beast. That he was but a monster and no matter how much he could dream about it, they could never be together. His head lowered over the side of the cliff with a morose whimper, gazing down to where Yugi laid. But his ears perked in alarm and delight as the frail body shifted. He was alive! Yugi was alive! But he was reminded that all still wasn’t well. His eyes...what damage had the beast done to his lovely eyes. 

The beast would’ve leapt down to see for himself when a rustle in the bushes kept him in place. The rustling got louder before a voice broke through the foliage. A soldier of the castle had been roaming around the edge of the forest and heard Yugi’s cry. Shocked the prince was out and so late had him charge in, ready to tackle whatever harmed him. Among the bushes with claw marks over his soft face was the prince who whimpered in pain. He was hurt and scared but worst of all...

Where was the singer?

Yugi had been so close to a name but fate’s literal cruel claws tore away more than just his sight but also a name in which to call to him. The soldier fretted over the prince before a shift of black caught his gaze. A monster was it? Drawing his bow, the soldier notched an arrow on the bow string and aimed. Above, the beast felt he should retreat for now. Yugi was safe. Hurt but safe. Perhaps he can sing a song through his bedroom window to apologiz—

The whoosh of the arrow to graze his ear made him freeze. The soldier was retaliating for the prince. Leave, foul creature, he roared, shooting another arrow and finally drove the beast to move. A growling whimper escaped him as he leapt from the cliff and charged in a lumbering gait back home. This isn’t how he wanted the night to go. He hurt the prince and that knowledge alone broke the beast’s heart viciously.

A reminder...

Such a harsh, _cruel_ reminder...

He couldn’t love the human but from afar. It would keep him safer that way. But he owed the prince one thing...those gorgeous violet eyes don’t deserve to be blinded. That was too cruel. Even if at his core he was a ruthless monster, Yugi didn’t deserve his worst. “I’ll help you, little one. This I swear. My heart...beats for you so strongly that you are deserving of the last act of kindness I can give.” The beast knew this would be hard but such was a monster’s life. It was difficult even at its easiest.

0

When Yugi was brought back to the palace, the court was alight with panic. His father was enraged at the boy’s carelessness and his mother an emotional wreck. His poor grandfather tried to quell the panic but his voice was lost among the court. But the worst was of the council. They were vicious with their words, to speak of Yugi still immature and too adventurous to take the throne. “Look at him now! To be attacked by a monster in the dead of night! And for what?! To listen to a singer in the forest! I wouldn’t entrust the kingdom in the hands of a lovesick child!” The words burned his ears, bandaged eyes looking down with regret. They cared not a single second about him when he came back, just about the fate of the kingdom. His mother was so distraught with worry that she couldn’t even be there for him. His grandfather couldn’t even help as he was trying to calm the irrational council from trying to abdicate Yugi from the throne.

What help would a blind prince be for his kingdom. Yugi wanted to cry. Not just for the fate of the kingdom but also his lost love. Since the accident, he was forbidden to leave the castle. Locked away in the cold tower to prevent his curious wiles from wandering around, he was left to lament. No one knew of the singer, knew what he looked or sounded like. With the position he was in now, he couldn’t even ask a guard to go in his place. Nights came and went and he heard no songs from his missing love. Was he hurt? Lost?...Dead? Yugi shivered at the last thought and shook himself of such notions.

No, his singer couldn’t be dead. If he came and went to that specific spot so many times without being attacked, he wouldn’t let himself get harmed this time. But Yugi wished to know just how he was. Yugi couldn’t see, robbed of the vision he was so close to seeing so if the prince could just hear his voice, he would be relieved despite the circumstances against him now.

_Please, my wonderful singer...please be ok..._

0

It has been days, too many to count and the beast was growing worried. Was the prince ok, he thought. He paced angrily in his home, too worried about so many things. Since the incident, the beast hadn’t gone back to the cliff. He couldn’t even will a single tune from his throat since. So fretful about Yugi’s well being, he couldn’t sleep or eat. He knew what he was and knew what was coming to mind was a terrible idea but he owed himself a peace of mind to see how Yugi was faring. He was back home and likely healing, his paternal figures will coddle him with love and care. His eyes were damaged but he was still their child. The beast can only imagine they wished the best for him and the blind future ahead.

Determined with his choice, the beast left his home and headed in the cover of night to the castle. Heavy breaths let out misty air from his jaws as he ran, leaping over fallen trees and shallow pits. Reaching the edge of the forest had the beast pause. Past its borders was the human kingdom. Most would be asleep at this hour but guards will be roaming the castle grounds. A hard swallow was the beast’s response to that knowledge but for his little prince, he must take the risk. A snort escaped his nostrils before he leapt from the forest borders and into the kingdom. His dark hide kept him hidden from sight, staying out of sight of lanterns with their bright flames, an aversion he wished to do regardless of stealth.

Fire was a scary concept to the beast. It destroys, always destroys. His eyes were the very same color of those flames but he had grown used to it. But for actual fire, he would turn tail and run from it if he can. He shook his head of the thoughts of ravaging flames to his forest home and saw the castle in the distance. Taking in deep chuffs of the air around him, the beast soon grasped the scent of the prince among so many. It was so unique and sweet, he’d be a right fool to mistake it for anything else. But it was worrying. His scent, as sweet as it was, had a hint of frigid coolness like the first fresh snowfall of winter.

Where was his precious prince that was also so cold? The autumn air wouldn’t have such an effect so quickly so it has to be something worse. This had the beast clench his jaw in anger as he bounded through the halls once he found a window big enough to allow him access and searched for the smaller human. His search eventually guided him to a far-off tower and frowned before heading up the winding staircase to the topmost landing. The sight to await his eyes when he got there was nothing short of despicable. His poor little prince was jailed in a cold cell, rags decorating his form while white bandages were tied tight over his injured eyes.

His frail little body shook from the chill of the cell, no blankets, pillow or even a cot just to rest his weary head. How were humans so disgusting to not care for their own!? Not even for one of their own flesh and blood!? How he wished to growl of such mistreatment but held it back. He was within the prince’s ears and if he heard him, he would be afraid. Instead, he moved closer to the bars, nose nearly reaching through and it was then that Yugi lifted his head to the new presence. “W-who’s there? Is that you, mother? Father?” he called hesitantly. His voice was so weak and oh how it hurt to hear such an angelic voice so feeble from the cold and his injury.

“...No, my sweet prince. It’s me.” The beast uttered softly and Yugi gasped in delight. His heart was uplifted to hear the other’s voice and quickly rose to move towards the bars, the beast backing away quickly before he could be touched. “Oh my sweet singer! You came to see me! I was so worried for you after that horrible monster attack and didn’t know where you went. With no face and no name to guide, I couldn’t ask a guard to see to you to make sure you were unharmed.” Yugi spoke, resting his hands on the bars. The beast frowned, not thinking that he had worried Yugi so much with his absence even if he was both the singer he loved and the monster he feared. A smile pulled across Yugi’s face as he reached for the beast and he stepped back once more.

Such a delicate hand...

How he remembered the feel of it in his paw. So soft and gentle. He wished to hold it again but knew he couldn’t if Yugi held his paw, he would remember that moment. The beast couldn’t bear to hear Yugi scream because of him again. “Yugi...please tell me...why are you locked away in this tower? It is so cold and you have nothing but rags on. Who is so vile to do such a thing?” The beast asked after a moment and the hand slowly lowered as Yugi looked away. His tale was told, of his irresponsibility to his safety and position that led to his injury. He was unfit to rule if he let his heart guide him before his mind. So focused to see the singer he adored, he placed himself in jeopardy plus disobedience of going out not only alone but late at night.

Hearing all this and how terrible it was to think that his own family would rather lock him away with just the barest rags to keep him clothed and the only care was to his blind eyes made the beast so angry. This isn’t what Yugi deserved! He deserved to be cared for! He was still a prince wasn’t he?! “But my honored singer, how did you find me here? How did you know what happened to me?” The question threw the beast off as he didn’t have an excuse prepared for that. His great sense of smell would be a horrid answer when Yugi thought of him human. Scratching his claws silently at the ground, trying to pull up things that would help, the beast finally found one.

“I am a pharaoh...from a faraway kingdom. I’ve been in contact with a friend here in your kingdom and word got around about you. I was just appalled of what happened and had to make the journey here to see you.” Yugi smiled thinly and nodded. It made enough sense and he was glad the other came to visit. Thanks to his appearance, he was forbidden to be seen in public as a prince without sight was one unfit to lead. His father was furious with him and wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if he goes with the council’s decision to take the throne from him. The beast gasped and shook his head. No! He couldn’t allow that to happen! The beast had to do something, anything! Yugi didn’t deserve to have his title as prince taken from him!

Then a thought occurred to him. There was someone that could heal him. It was a stretch and frankly, the person in question was a bit of an ass, but he can still help regardless. He wouldn’t refuse a wish of any kind as long as he got what he wanted as payment. “Yugi, there is a way to fix your eyes. We can visit the warlock.” The beast spoke and Yugi gasped in shock. The warlock was an old children’s tale told around the kingdom. He once lived close by and granted all sorts of wishes. But back then, his wishes always came at a terrible price of the requester’s life. However, further tales that were closer to the present spoke that his prices had changed. He didn’t exchange wishes for life but for something important to the person.

It was strange of what made him change but the tale of course, ended in tragedy as someone who was close to the warlock was killed by human hands. As such, the warlock became a terrible creature and destroyed so much before disappearing further into the forest to never be seen again. After all, why grant wishes to selfish humans and take something minor from them? It was important to them, sure, but in the warlock’s eyes, nothing could compare to the price he paid for the life he had lost to human hands that day. It was such a sad tale yet Yugi loved reading about it, thinking if he could have any wish, he would be able to see the singer. At least, that was his fondest wish now.

Yugi asked if the warlock was the same from the storybooks that circulated around towns and cities of the different kingdoms but the beast knew of no such thing. He could surmise that humans have forgotten the warlock and rather write stories about him instead. He hoped they were good ones to keep his scary image or one would never hear the end of it. But dismissing the thought of the callous caster of spells and magic, the beast spoke that the warlock was indeed real but lived far in the forest. It would be a journey but a journey worth doing to help the prince.

The forest...Yugi shook at the memories of the forest. Of the monster with wicked claws that took his eyesight. “Oh dear singer, I wish to go with you...but I’m still frightened. What if the monster comes back for me? Surely I was attacked because I was an easy meal but startled it into letting me go. Monsters have a good sense of smell, don’t they? It will find me again and gobble me up. I can’t risk that or even you to be next.” Yugi whispered and again, the beast’s heart was torn in two. Yugi was so scared...so scared of him and he didn’t even know the wicked monster stood before him, so calm and nice. So unusual for a beast like him but again, fools in love change for the one they wish to impress.

That led to another dilemma. Yugi’s fear of him meant he couldn’t get him to the warlock. A single touch to his paws would bring everything to light, ruin the image he lied about and would be hated, oh so hated. The beast had to make a change himself. Guess he would have to go see the warlock first before he took Yugi. “Little one, I will protect you, that I promise. I will get you to the warlock safely but first, I need you to wait. I have something to do first before we go.” Yugi frowned but gave a nod, stepping back. Before he settled back in his cold little corner, a thought occurred to him.

The singer promised him a name before he was attacked. Because of all that happened and the singer’s disappearance before the guard found him, Yugi was still without one to call him by. “Wait, before you leave me...will you finally tell me your name? You promised you would after your song that night.” The beast was near the door when Yugi spoke, reminding him that he wished for a name of him. What was in a name, he wondered, turning his head back to him, scarlet eyes fleeting before a small smile broke across his face.

“My name is...Atemu.”

The smile to spread over Yugi’s face made the name mean so much more than he could ever hope to imagine. He’ll...keep the name. Monsters had no need for names but for him, this name meant more to him than his own pride. “Wait for me, Yugi. I won’t leave you alone for too long in these dreary conditions.” Opening the door, the beast stepped out from the room, watching Yugi as he waved, calling to the beast that he would be waiting for as long as it takes for him to return. The door snapped shut and a breath left the beast before he turned and was bounding down the stairs five at a time, leaping through the same window he found and was off into the forest.

Paws slammed upon the forest floor, scattering twigs and leaves with every fall of the heavy paws on ground. Tongue lolled from panting jaws as eyes focused pointedly on the location he had to reach. The urgency of his pace made it so minor monsters avoided him, leaving him without obstacles towards the warlock’s home. Day turned to night as the beast ran through the evening without pause, the glow of the morning sun just barely catching scarlet eyes as the towering spirals that made the warlock’s home appeared over the horizon. Gnarled trees rose high above, twisted roots sticking out in places on the trodden ground. Some of those very trees held crystals hanging from their haggard, dead branches, glowing with a mysterious luminescence while others had trinkets and other such things that were macabre in detail.

The beast slowed to a stop as he looked mostly at the crystals, stopping as he came to a large willow tree. Hanging branches acted like a curtain, pulled apart to reveal the lit interior of the hollow in which a figure stood before a boiling cauldron. Aside from the lantern that provided a light, another crystal sat cradled upon a notched shelf in the trunk, pulsing gently. The beast glanced around briefly before giving a short, soft cough. He called for the warlock who swung around menacingly, raising the coiled staff that was fitting for the surroundings in which he lived in. “What the actual hell do you want!?” The warlock snapped, touching the staff upon the ground when he saw exactly who stood before him and tilted his head.

“Seems like you’re pretty far from home, aren’t you, little beast?” Atemu sneered at the nickname as he stood to sit upon his haunches silently as he looked to the warlock. The warlock himself was rather interesting in appearance. A long, flowing coat donned the warlock’s form, colored in earthen tones while a tunic of cream laid underneath. Black pants and surprisingly polished boots covered his legs and feet and a wide brimmed hat rested over silvery-grey locks. Russet eyes flecked in red shone with interest, that much the beast could see, as the warlock leaned against his staff. “Well, let me not beat around the bush while I have such an interesting customer,” The warlock started. “What do you wish of me?”

The beast watched the warlock silently then looked down to his paws, the terrible paws harboring wicked talons that harmed his precious prince. The warlock watched the motion with amusement before meeting scarlet eyes as he waited for the beast’s request. Atemu swallowed before making the request. He wished to become a human as he had something to do that required such a form. If the warlock weren’t composed, he would be laughing. A beast that wanted to be human?! Such an outlandish and practically heinous request! Removing the hat to fan himself a little, the warlock smirked as he made mention of such a thing for what reason would a monster need to be human?

Atemu growled but knew his growls and bad mood hardly phased the warlock. He didn’t come to be insulted! He wanted to help Yugi! The warlock would’ve made another jab when the crystal behind him pulsed brightly and the warlock huffed. “Ruin my fun, why don’t you...” he mumbled before setting the hat back over the tousled locks as he looked towards Atemu with a critical eye. The warlock began to speak of how he operates, of the payment his wishes took now. Atemu listened to him silently before giving a slow nod. He didn’t know what the warlock would take from him but he was willing to pay whatever it took for the form he wished.

A smirk pulled across the warlock’s face, moving closer to the beast to look deeper into his eyes which had Atemu shifting back, eyes looking away after a moment which gained a chuckle. “So that’s it...” he mumbled before moving back, stepping towards the crystal, and picked it up. The crystal itself pulsed again with a soft light and the warlock smiled, Atemu tilting his head in mild curiosity. Stories told of the warlock being one nasty customer when it came to wishes, that to get him to not fool around and mock you was an exercise in futility until he was ready to grant them on his own terms. The warlock saw the look and snickered, petting the crystal in hand as he stepped past Atemu.

“You seem curious...but this is only the usual for me.” he spoke, stopping but didn’t turn back to face Atemu. “I want you to know something, everyone has something they cherish. And something they desire. I find such things absolutely amusing, especially when the two decide to clash.” A grin pulled across his face as he touched the crystal to his cheek, practically nuzzling it. “Human desires are such fun, you know. They ask for what should be impossible...yet I easily grant it like it is nothing. But of course, I never do anything for free and get the right payment that matches the intensity of the desire. These crystals you see...they are quite precious to me. I cherish each and every one of them. All things that humans cherished and were willing to give up to get something they desire. They care hardly for the sacrifice as long as they know the wish came true.”

A pointed ear twitched at the warlock’s words, hardly comprehending half of what he spoke of but knew there was a reason he was telling him these things. Silence was brief between the two before the warlock whirled around, stomping towards Atemu who jumped back in alarm as the other gazed into his eyes again. The contact between their gazes was brief before the other chuckled, settling back on literal air as he floated, the crystal doing the same as the staff was laid across his lap. Grin still present, the warlock now whispered that he saw what Atemu desired, the deepest wish he had and would grant it as long as he was willing to pay the price of it.

“And...what do you want for my wish?” Atemu inquired, claws digging into the dirt as he waited. Grin never falling, the warlock tilting his head before his lips parted and when told the price of his transformation, the beast’s eyes couldn’t help but widen.

His...singing voice...?

Atemu had to give up his singing voice for his wish? But...Yugi loved his voice. Atemu looked down, mind busied with thoughts. It was a hard sacrifice to make but with it, he would be human. He would be able to take Yugi’s hand, feel its tender softness within his own. Not with a paw but with a hand just like his. Warm and safe. It was a hard and terrible sacrifice...but what he got in return was worth it. Especially if by the end of it all, Yugi will have his sight back. Atemu gripped the dirt underneath his paws before scarlet eyes looked to the lounging warlock. The grin widened, knowing the warlock had won but he appreciated the nod he was given by the beast to ensure he wouldn’t back out.

“So it’s settled. But because I’m such a generous one, I’ll give you a little extra. Pick a form that you wish to take. A plain old villager doesn’t seem to suit you.” Ears canted back as the warlock spoke, knowing he only made the offer likely cause he already knew that who he aimed to see, who he aimed to love with the new form he took was a prince. A prince and a commoner could never be together. He wouldn’t even be able to leave the castle as such should he be caught. That was a rule that even monsters knew, an indirect hierarchy that they would follow should they look for a mate, a partner in which to breed their next of kin. A strong monster would never pair with a weak one. They would rather crush it or devour it to remind the forest of their power.

But this wasn’t for that purpose. This wasn’t for instinct of the form Atemu had now but the one he will soon take. So with that knowledge, he looked towards the warlock and asked for the form he wished to take. A brow arched at the choice but it didn’t lessen the smirk on his face as he began to speak again, finally moving...rather floating, past Atemu once again. He talked about the form he wished for, of how he would have all the strengths and weaknesses of a human. As such, to think of traversing through a den of monsters that would be stronger than him with the walking liability of a blind prince would mean their death.

“I mean, did you ever think of how you would fight without the form you were born with and instead exchange it for a human one just to have your fondest desire?” he questioned and Atemu’s breath hitched at the thought. The warlock made a valid point, without his form as a beast, they would be exposed to the monsters looking for a quick and easy meal. Atemu and Yugi would be the perfect targets if he had no claws to defend them with. The laugh to tease him made Atemu clench his jaw as the warlock moved closer to him, flicking one of his ears as he told him as another little gift for the fact the beast amused him so, he would allow Atemu to change back into his beast form at any time.

“My dearest one is telling me to stop being a brat anyway so let’s get this show on the road. Bakura the warlock has too much on his plate to entertain much longer.” The warlock, now known as Bakura by name, stated as he landed on his feet and swung the staff over Atemu’s head. The beast flinched, thinking he was to be hit but instead, he felt the cloying embrace of Bakura’s magic cover his form. The magic was instant in its effect and Atemu whimpered as he felt a stirring deep in his throat before the magic extracted what he had to pay. His jaws parted, allowing the magic to seep out, the singing voice he had pride in crystallizing to match the one that floated alongside the warlock.

“Now then~ Let’s turn you into the foreign king you wish for~ A pharaoh and a prince, now this is a riot!”

If there’s one thing Atemu will admit to hating since coming to Bakura, is the warlock’s incessant need to cackle at everything he does. He was a wicked man with a seemingly good heart. He just had too much fun when granting wishes and taking payment for it. The slimy looking eye on the staff, Atemu noticed, was wide open, a blood red thing that made his skin crawl as the aura of magic swirled within the whole of the eye. Once done, Bakura tapped the end of the staff on the floor and Atemu looked down at himself to see...

...nothing changed.

A snarl passed his lips as he turned angry scarlet to the other who was fanning with his hat once more before glancing towards the beast and shut him up quick. The warlock began to explain the magic had done exactly as he wished but it needed to settle. A night, Bakura had told him, and he’ll be able to change into the pharaoh that he asked to be. “Go sleep it off, you wild thing. When you wake up, you’ll be able to turn human.” Atemu looked skeptical but he paid with his singing voice and Bakura, as conniving as he was, won’t leave a deal unfinished. A sigh left the beast but gave a nod, landing on his paws and was ready to take his leave.

“Hold the fuck up!” Fur standing on end, Atemu glanced back at Bakura who was coolly composed as he looked at the beast. Silence once again passed between the two before Bakura smirked as he tilted his head. “You were an interesting customer with an interesting wish. My magic did just as you ask but alas, I’m a right bastard. If you ran off now, you would have never known and boy would that have led to some complications for you~” Atemu froze at the words as Bakura reached for the weakly glowing crystal beside him, bringing it close to his chest as he continued to watch the beast.

Thin fingers tapped the crystal he held as he spoke, spoke of how the very thing Atemu loved prior to the little prince will be his worst obstacle. The moonlight, if shone on him, will turn him back into the beastly form he took so Atemu would have to tread carefully on his journey. The beast swallowed a bit before giving a nod. The moon he loved so was now his greatest enemy. One fatal mistake and everything would crash down around him. He’d lose Yugi and that was but a fate worse than death. Atemu loved the moon but...he loved Yugi more.

I understand.

Those were the words the beast parted on before the warlock was left alone. To sleep off his spell and become human. Bakura watched him as he left before looking at the crystal he cradled against him. It pulsed weakly and the warlock huffed. “Now you know I can’t be nice to anyone in love. That is something I will _never_ do and you know that. Why treat two star-crossed lovers with kindness when mine was viciously ripped from my arms...and left me with this...” he whispered to the crystal. A thumb caressed the cool glassy surface, caressed the dark roots that held the crystal together.

“You’re all I have, all I managed to salvage of you, Ryou. But I cannot kiss you or hug you. I cannot feel the warmth of you against me or your hands that pet my hair so sweetly. I can summon your soul but what good will it do to see the face of the only person I loved whom I can’t even hold...if I can’t be happy, then sadly, I will not give myself the means to do so for others. The beast may be happy now but his happiness is temporary.” Bakura murmured as he went to place the crystal back in its place before taking the one that held Atemu’s singing voice within. 

After all, monsters are monsters no matter their disguise. You can lie but truth always prevails...


	2. Chapter 2

_Granted this body at the cost of my singing voice..._

_I travel with my pretty little prince..._

_The whimsical stories that I weave..._

_Are of a kingdom that can never be..._

0

Atemu slept the moment he returned to his den, completely tuckered out from the journey and the irritant that was Bakura. After he had taken Yugi to get his eyes healed, he hoped that would be the last he’d ever see of the warlock. The lofty thinking that with this new form, he’ll be able to live a peaceful life beside his little prince. He was still a monster at heart, that would never change, but he’d hope that with a human form to take, he will one day be able to apologize for the horrid transgression he had caused the small prince and ask for his forgiveness and keep his love. How foolish Atemu was to be so deeply infatuated with a human, a weak and pitiful thing that can barely protect himself, have no scales in which to armor or claws in which to defend. Sure they had their human weaponry and...fire...but what little it would do if not use effectively.

But all these plans and wonders, they will come to effect the moment he could find himself a niche in the castle, beside the one he cherishes so and gain his trust enough to where the young prince would not fear him once he told him of what truly occurred that night. Atemu never ever meant to hurt him, he just didn’t want to be judged before he could explain. He didn’t want Yugi to see him for the monster he was if the love that filled his voice was as true as he hoped.

Monsters and humans never got along, that was a fact for generations...

But if he and Yugi could break that perception...be happy despite their differences...

It may not change the thinking of the kingdom but if even one person could accept their love, then it will bring about a change that Atemu can appreciate. A small smile crossed his snout, curling up more on the bed of leaves, twigs, and shed fur and scales.

Yes...what a wonderful life they would lead together.

0

Atemu didn’t think he’d sleep through to the next morning but when he woke to the bright sun shining into the den, a groan left him. Raising an arm to shield his eyes, scarlet eyes came to realize that what shielded his eyes wasn’t a scaly arm of obsidian but a tawny expanse of skin. Eyes widened in shock as they adjusted, leaving him to look at his arms. They were...human. No scales or fur or terrible, wicked claws. He looked at his hands, broad and slightly calloused, likely a result of traversing the rough terrain of the forest and his climbs of rough tree bark and stony surfaces. Scampering onto his feet nearly had him unsteady but the wonderment of his new form seized his every thought. 

He was toned, a strong musculature to match his beastly form as accurate as a human standard would give to him. He wasn’t as tall as he suspected—likely another jab from the warlock himself—but he was grateful that his form came with some form of human garment. It was a light and wispy cloth, soft to the touch. The thin shirt covered his chest while a modest wrap settled around his hips with a cloth belt to keep it in place. Atemu was sure with how much he bared wasn’t suiting to the chill of the autumn air but alas, the air hardly made him shiver. Fingers came to touch his face, felt the angled cheek and strong brow before remembering there was a small river nearby and ran out from his den.

He had to see, had to see the face he was given. If Atemu was ugly, he would go back to the warlock and kill him. Reaching the lazy current, Atemu took in a short breath, closing his eyes as he knelt on the bank. This is what mattered most of all. He wanted to be a pharaoh worthy of his little prince. If he didn’t look the part, then he would never obtain the heart of his sweet prince once his vision came back to him. Scarlet eyes cracked open slow as his head came to look into the reflected surface and the face to meet him was stunning. It was a young face, with pointed nose, arched eyebrows and full lips, a winged diadem settled over his brow shining a startling gold. His hair, he noted, was akin to the small prince. Whether that was intentional of the warlock, he will never know but the differences will at least be enough to avoid any sort of curiosities once the prince was able to see him.

The concealed beast continued to marvel at his new human body, even taking a moment to test his shifting capabilities as the warlock promised. It was like a rush of warmth tickling every inch of his body, a seamless shift from man to beast and back again. He felt no pain and no bones shifted during the process, thanking the warlock for that single mercy, especially considering his tail. Now, Atemu had his form of a pharaoh and the means to traverse with Yugi to take him to the warlock. Soon, the prince will be able to see, to see him and love him. How eager was this foolish beast in love to forget the trials that await him by following reckless dreams of a life unbidden by prejudice of what he truly was.

Such a foolish, foolish beast.

0

Atemu wasted no time, shifting back into form and was heading for the castle town once more. It was broad daylight but he did not care. He knew how to get through the throng of people, through the shadows that would protect his form from sight. Reach the very same window he entered and bound the stairs of the farthest tower. The terrible cold of the tower was still shameful and he hoped that the poor prince didn’t fall ill since his leave a night ago. As he reached the landing, he saw Yugi curled in his corner, shivering, and softly growled to the disregard of the people of the castle. The sight was fragile but Atemu will give credit that they didn’t starve the prince or he would not regret a single moment of what he would’ve done to the precious court and council that made Yugi suffer so.

Moving to the bars, Atemu shifted his form, just slightly chilled by the air around him before calling for the prince. To hear the voice of the other had Yugi shooting up from the floor, stumbling just barely from a full night of sitting hunched over his own form. “Atemu! You’ve returned, just as you said you would!” Yugi breathed happily as he made it to the bars and reached out. “Of course I would return. I have a promise to fulfill and my heart of hearts just can’t think to leave you in these dreadful conditions.” Atemu whispered, looking to the hand that sought his own and took one glance at the broad hand that magic had granted him. Not a wicked claw but a rough and gentle hand.

A smile pulled across his lips as he finally reached out, taking Yugi’s hand in his own and the connection linked them together in a way they would have never thought. The single contact has solidified the love the two felt, a gentle and warming contract between two star-crossed souls of different breeds. Atemu didn’t expect this is how it felt to hold Yugi’s hand and truly never wanted to let go. The feeling to bubble in his soul just asked to be with this delicate creature for the rest of his days. Yugi, sadly, would never live as long as he would but Atemu would gladly sacrifice his life to join the prince in death.

For Yugi, oh how his little heart swelled. The warmth of Atemu’s hand, it was like a flame hot and stifling. It took the very air from his lungs but left him in a deep-seated haze of content and desire. If this is just the result of holding the hard of his darling singer, what of hugging him? Pressing close to the body in which this hand belonged to? In a hug, in a romantic embrace tangled between the bedsheets, on horseback sharing the same saddle? There were so many things that would permit Yugi to be close to this wonderful creature and he wished to indulge in them all. But what he wished more than anything before those very desires is to see the other with his own eyes.

Once that simple dream was achieved then everything else would fall into place like the sweetest puzzle. “Oh Atemu, you’re going through so much to help me. I can’t even begin to think of how to repay you.” Yugi whispered and the other chuckled. There was no need for repayment as truly, all he asked for was Yugi’s heart and trust. Yugi could give those easily, Atemu already had both without argument and the young prince knew that both would only grow deeper upon this journey to the warlock that will hopefully return his sight and let him see the pharaoh that he wished to marry. The beast didn’t want to let go, he really didn’t but as he looked to the padlock that kept the prince parted from him, knew he would have to invoke his other form to break the bars that stood between them.

Slowly pulling his hand free and losing the warmth that made the resulting chill of the tower feel like a bucket of water dumping over their heads, Atemu spoke that he was going to get Yugi free of the cell but he must step aside so he would not injure him again. Yugi was confused about such a request but did as told, stepping to the side of the cell as Atemu slipped into his beast form and took but a single glance to the flimsy bars that were nothing to this form. Raising a single paw poised with those wicked, deadly claws, Atemu swiped down at the padlock with terrible accuracy, Yugi jumping as he heard the tear of iron. Such a frightening sound that had him worry about the other’s strength.

The prince was sure Atemu could’ve asked a key from the guard but supposed that if they were to barely give him the time of day except for the single servant that brought his meals to him, giving the key to Atemu would be impossible under his father’s word. The rusty hinges creaked as the door was pushed open and footsteps of the other came into the cell. “Yugi?” His head raised to his name before he moved towards the voice, hand grasping at air before the warm hand was around his own. “Atemu...” Yugi whispered, moving closer to the other before his chilled body pressed to the warmth of Atemu’s. Both stilled in the half embrace, bodies tingling with a multitude of sensations with all quite overwhelming for the beast while Yugi felt himself lost in the imagery to filter behind blind eyes.

The strong chest like granite stone and arms sturdy like the mighty oak were just pleasing to the mind’s eye. Oh how Yugi wished to see this glowing Adonis but they still had a journey to make before such a thing was possible. He could only paint a temporary image until he was able to see and hoped that what he came up with was as close to giving justice to Atemu. While Yugi was left to spin the ideal mental image, Atemu was at a lost, mind completely blank as he permitted Yugi’s closeness to the body he obtained through magic. Was this how humans always felt? To be close with their child? A significant other? A parent? He was no stranger to affection but he was also left alone once matured enough to hunt on his own. Atemu had long lost the affectionate touch of his mother, was left to grow up alone and cold to all around him.

He hunted for food and for sport, honed his instinct and made himself into the terrible image of fear that kept the small monsters at bay. The only moment of genteel he could possess was the songs to the moon and eventually the prince that was pressed against him. But this...this single moment of astonishing clarity showed him of what he was missing out, of what he as a monster could never hope to achieve within the forest. No monster charmed him like the prince did, no monster could make him docile and domesticated like the prince. But did he regret feeling this?

Not one bit.

Atemu wished to be able to stay like this forever, he sincerely wished it, but he had a goal to attend to and this chilled atmosphere was no good for his pretty little prince. They must leave posthaste before anyone comes and finds the destroyed lock and the prince freed. “Come now, we must go if we wish to reach the warlock. It will be a long travel on foot.” Atemu whispered and Yugi reluctantly pulled away from the other but didn’t let go of his hand. And Atemu didn’t allow him to, guiding him from the castle tower and down the stairs. Yugi only asked one request of him and that was to get suitable traveling clothes as the rags he wore won’t hold through the forest and the autumn chill. The concealed one nodded, guiding themselves through a maze of pathways to avoid guards manning their posts and servants walking through doing their daily tasks.

The scent to match his prince was easy to track and once they reached the room, Yugi had him led to the armoire to fetch clothes. Atemu dug through the garments, all so strange and different from what he wore but it was to be expected with the location. The winters were a terrible sort and humans with their weak flesh and immune systems would never survive the winters without layers. Even the autumn provided some difficulties but didn’t require as many layers in comparison. Finding suitable clothes in colors that pleased Atemu’s eye, he slowly disrobed the prince with guidance and helped him into his new wear, the soft blue tunic fetching on his form with the matching cream cotton pants.

“My boots, if things aren’t unchanged in my chambers, are right beside the armoire. Please get them for me then we can leave.” Atemu nodded, finding the short black boots with ease and brought them back to slip over the prince’s dainty feet. The last thing, an embroidered shawl to catch the beast’s eye, was draped over Yugi’s shoulders to fend off the autumn chill in the forest and were gone just as quick as they came. Atemu took the lead once more, taking even more winding paths before finding a window in which to escape from, helping the prince out first before himself. They were off through the crowds, shawl over Yugi’s head to get through the town, and were soon into the forest.

The ambiance of birds and insects relaxed Yugi, having been stuck in that tower for so many nights with silence the only company he had. The servant who brought meals never spoke a single word to him and the lack of acknowledgement left him miserable. The entire castle just seemed to abandon him, forced to forget that he was even there, forget that he was their prince. It hurt him so to know but at least now, all will be well. Atemu would take him to the warlock and give his sight back and with it, bring him back to the castle, present him and his magnificent deed and finally see the face he ached to see. Too excited he was that Yugi had forgotten that the warlock did require payment and couldn’t imagine what he would take for the sight to return.

For someone like Bakura, the love in his heart for Atemu would be the perfect payment. Alas, to know whether such would be true in this tale would be left to find out later. As they walked, small monsters watched the two with hunger gleaming in their dark eyes. Two lost souls wandering along the Dappled Spiral Trail, an easy meal the moment their guard was lax. As they walked, Yugi began to ask questions of the beast. Of life at home in his kingdom and his family. So many questions and barely enough time to find suitable lies. So Atemu went with the only thing he could think of on such short notice. 

“My kingdom is quiet, a solitary place in which I rule.” he began, thinking of his own home. Of the den he lived in and the land that surrounded it. What a tale Atemu weaved and Yugi was enraptured to his tale of a false kingdom. “My mother was a wise woman, prideful and just. But she was also very pretentious. She took care of me well as a child but once I was able to hun—err...rule, she left me.” Atemu breathed a silent sigh at his catch while Yugi gasped, appalled. His mother left Atemu alone?! How cruel! The small prince asked why Atemu never reached out to other kingdoms, asking for their assistance in trade and political matters. If Yugi had known of all this, knew Atemu wasn’t just a pretty singer on a cliff but a lonely king, he would’ve extended a hand sooner to him, invited him to his kingdom and provided in every way he could. 

The grip on Atemu’s hand tightened slightly and the other looked down to the prince. He could scent the frustration in the small prince and if it wasn’t the fact that the only reason he felt such a way is that he thought Atemu was left to run his kingdom without assistance, he would find it adorably charming how much Yugi cared for him with knowing so little. “Don’t be vexed towards my situation, little one. Our monarchy is vastly different from others and while it sounds unjust to some, it goes to show my people that if you cannot be a strong king, then you aren’t worthy of the throne.” That Atemu didn’t lie. While he ruled no empire, he ruled what laid around his den. If he couldn’t defend his home, he would lose it. If he lost what he claimed as his territory, then he would be seen as an insult to other monsters. 

Even if the chances of his image were ruined by the company he kept in the young prince, loving him as he does, he would still remind all monsters that he wasn’t to be trifled with. Yugi near stumbled over his feet by a loose root, Atemu grasping him carefully and it was then a raccoon monster leapt out, tiny jaws wide and ready to latch on the smaller prince’s leg. Atemu’s head swiveled to the angry sound of the hungry creature and nearly snarled with anger, releasing Yugi’s hand quickly to shift into his beast form, scarlet eyes narrowed angrily to the small creature before his large paw slammed hard on its small body, grounding it. 

The monster squealed in fright, the narrowed head coming down to look in those frightened beady eyes. Good, it better be afraid. “You will do yourself wise to never attack the prince in my presence.” The deep rasp of baritone shook the small prince. It was thrilling but also worrisome as he reached out for Atemu, calling his name. A silent growl escaped him before he lifted his claw but not without viciously stabbing into the tiny monster just to make an example of it. Others were around and will know better of what really lied under the false flesh of his human form. The scuffling of the brush made him smirk, proving his point. 

A waste of prey but he had to tend to Yugi before he fell and hurt himself. Changing back, Atemu turned to Yugi and reached for his hand to grab it, feeling relief wash through the small prince. He apologized, whispering that a small monster tried to attack them but he dealt with it accordingly. This made the prince swoon with joy. It was no wonder Atemu sung in the forest! Brave, strong and likely handsome, a trait shared by many men but the knowledge that Atemu would fight monsters bare handed puts him on a pedestal all his own. Yugi truly hit the jackpot on a potential partner to rule beside him, better than any maiden he could be paired with. They continued along their way, Atemu spotting a lone sign that would direct whatever brave soul deciding they wanted to visit the warlock and smiled. 

That was a good sign they weren’t heading off course in any way and followed the path. The Radiant Flower Colony was a fragrant place, nearby flower fields giving off their strong scents of undisturbed flowers. Yugi inhaled the aromatic scents, humming in delight. His kingdom was always rich in color with fabrics and gems but never flowers. There would be a budding tree or bush in the castle gardens in spring but as for flowers, they never invested in them for the garden. Atemu had continued his lead so he didn’t note the mild hint of sadness in his posture. The beast saw a drop ahead of them and snorted a little, coming close to the edge to see the path underneath and told Yugi to hold on for a moment.

“I need to let you down. There’s a small drop here.” he spoke, settling his hands under Yugi’s arms and lifted, bringing him down the drop with care until he was on his feet before dropping to land beside him. “Atemu, do you read books?” Yugi suddenly asked as the beast took his hand. Books, he inquired? Atemu never touched a book before as it would be clearly obvious a book in his hands would be torn to shreds in seconds. When silence met him, the prince frowned a little. Was books not readily accessible in his kingdom? The isolation of his land must’ve been terrible. With their hands latched together once more, they continued on their way as Yugi began to tell Atemu how much he enjoyed a good read.

To immerse himself in stories was one of his favorite pastimes aside from listening to the other sing. “One of my favorite books to read is about flowers. With the forest around, I’m forbidden from traveling far so I never get to see such pretty blossoms that are pictured in them. A real shame too, they all look so pretty but most are found within this forest. We could never collect the seeds to grow them in the castle garden.” Atemu frowned at this but he couldn’t blame them either. The forest was owned by the monsters and any to invade it was promptly dealt with. Humans with all their weaknesses made them prime prey. Even Atemu can admit he had a few delectable human morsels that wanted to venture too close to his den in the past but the thought of eating humans as he walked beside one now disgusted him.

To think...that night if Yugi didn’t brave to praise his singing...he would’ve been another. Atemu wouldn’t have held the same remorse he had now if Yugi was but another meal for him so late in the evening. He shook his head of such thoughts and continued on his way with Yugi trailing behind him. He had nothing to say really but the prince’s love of flowers was amiable. Perhaps...he would gather some for Yugi. Another show of his affections to make the coming talk of the truth easier upon him. If he buttered up the prince more, perhaps the entire truth and his heartfelt apology would be met with acceptance than resentment. The wandering thoughts had his mind too busy and yet another brave coon, seeing the concealed beast distracted, went to try once more to nab a meal out of Yugi.

The hungry cry had made Yugi jump, turning his head behind him where the call was loudest and Atemu, quick to respond, had released Yugi’s hand to change as he swipe at the beast, the distressed sound of the inflicted wound sending it back to the brush in which it came from. All of it was fast, much too fast for Yugi to comprehend and also the realization that he was an easy target. The one thing he feared and the return of the vile beast that would seek him out seized his poor heart. He didn’t want to become fodder to that monster but the possibility was becoming a quick reality.

Yugi didn’t want to die and he certainly didn’t want Atemu to be caught in the crossfire should the beast come searching for him. He was beside himself with fear and collapsed to his knees. Atemu was strong, that was a given, but to think of him grappling with a monster bigger than the raccoons had him scared. A slight snuff left the beast before he turned back to Yugi and was alarmed at the sight. “Yugi...Yugi, my sweet prince, please calm yourself.” Atemu begged but Yugi only shook his head, the sharp scent of salt catching his nose and the beast couldn’t take it. His sweet prince was crying...and he was the cause of it. His fear of the beast’s return when he didn’t know he stood before him with a different outlook sucked out all the confidence of taking his journey.

Atemu hated what he had instilled into the poor prince and wished there were a way to soothe his worries. Then, another scent floated in the air, one mildly different from the other flowers that grew upon this path. Yugi said he liked flowers...

Without word to the boy, knowing that he would be safe for the moment, Atemu bolted for the spot where the scent came the strongest. Claws dug into the earth and he climbed loose ledges and jumped over small gaps. Sharp scarlet eventually caught a small patch of greenery and there, a bright yellow flower blossomed, among others. It was a beautiful blossom and well fitted for its purpose. A claw gently plucked the flower from the others, the beast smiling warmly towards it before he was bounding back with ease to the crying prince. When he arrived, Atemu’s form bled into his human disguise as he knelt before Yugi, resting a palm against his cheek fondly. “Yugi, I brought you something. I hope this will suffice to ease your troubled heart.”

His head raised before hands came out to see what Atemu had for him and felt something slender pressed into his hands. The feel of it was organic, dainty fingers running up the stem, feeling the verdant leaves stretched out of the stem before continuing further until he felt the silky petals of the Sun Flower that rested in his hands. The shape of the petals made it easy to identify and his heart warmed at the gift, bringing the flower to his face to take in the beautiful scent. It was warm, like the sun in which it was named for, and calmed him instantly. Atemu got him a gift. He brought him a flower as a gift. This handsome pharaoh was a literal dream and Yugi was all too lucky to be here with him, spending this time with him as he guided him to a legend of yore to help him with the sight he had lost.

The prince couldn’t wait til all was said and done. The first thing he would do is stare into the face of the king that helped him so before kissing him senseless for the deed he had done in helping him. He felt it was a just reward of many for all Atemu had done for him. Brought back onto his feet, Yugi tucked the flower safely away in his shawl before taking Atemu’s hand and was guided once more through the path, lifted and helped down from ledges as they came across them. The next sign seen within the distance made Atemu happy, knowing they were getting closer with every step before reaching Bakura. It was still a distance away but as long as things continued on this easily, they would be well.

Through the Sleeping Turtle’s Nest and the peaceful creatures that allowed them passage upon their backs [“Watch your step, little one, these turtles are gentle but suspended high. I wouldn’t want you to fall.”], they arrived at the last stretch of the forest. Atemu knew that being unable to carry Yugi around meant they would have to take the longer paths, some which held weak flooring that would collapse under both their weight if they tried to walk across. Yugi kept a tight grip upon his hand, entrusting Atemu’s guidance through the forest after dealing with two monster attacks. He was clearly stronger than any creature to come after them and the knowledge of that put him at better ease.

There was still lingering doubt on the horizon if the bigger monster that had harmed his eyes will show itself but with Atemu there with him, Yugi felt safer than he would have alone. Asked if he was ready to go, Yugi gave a nod and followed Atemu as he went along. There were a few times he had to be commanded to cross over thin planks and the thought alone scared the young prince. “Don’t be scared, I’ll be right behind you. Cross safely and don’t stop til I tell you to.” Atemu spoke, pressing a hand onto his shoulder, leading him towards the plank. Yugi swallowed but nodded, feeling for the path and once he found it, he began to cross slowly. One foot after the other, the prince thought, arms held out for balance. 

Atemu watched him critically, muscles tightened and ready to pounce if he must, should the plank break but it held fast to the boy’s weight. When solid ground was underfoot, Yugi breathed a sigh, Atemu praising him for his bravery before crossing after him. This pattern continued with any other paths like so, crossing on the backs of turtles over longer paths and Yugi often filling the silent air with light inquiries and questions of the beast. Atemu answered the best he could, weaving more of his imaginary kingdom to appease the young prince. He was such a curious little thing and it pained Atemu to have to lie so much but it was the only worth he had until the chance to apologize for the things he’s done. Now wasn’t that time when Yugi was still so fragile.

A scarlet gaze turned to the forest canopy, seeing the faint sunlight streaming through the thick foliage, and hummed. Time was a passing factor he didn’t keep track of but if he knew human stamina, Yugi wouldn’t be able to stand on his feet for much longer. He would need a break in a safe location where stubborn little raccoons or frogs won’t try to test his patience. At least another moment passed when the sharp fragrance of another flower field caught Atemu’s nose and his head craned in the direction of it, releasing Yugi’s hand and told him to stay put before heading for it. A large wooden structure held up by sturdy planks led to a higher landing and the beast inside grinned.

Another flower for his sweet prince. Changing form with ease, Atemu leapt up the platform, catching the wood in his claws before moving onto the landing. Nostrils scented the area before sharp eyes glanced to a bush there. More coons rested inside and a snarl curled his lips back, making the tiny monsters scatter to a bigger presence, making the beast smirk as he continued past the bush and saw the field where another set of flowers grew. Atemu looked to the new one he found, a curious little blossom that was purple with a warm yellow interior. Petals cupped like a bell, the unique charm of it was perfect for the smaller prince. The beast plucked it from the others, taking in the rather sweet, honeyed scent and grinned before returning back to Yugi. He would adore this one, it was sweet just like him.

Yugi rocked on his heels as he waited for Atemu to return, hearing light footsteps wander close before the sweet baritone filled his ears. “Yugi, I found another flower for you. Please accept it.” Yugi nodded happily, reaching for the new blossom Atemu retrieved, smiling warmly as he took in the scent. It was the Honey Flower, Yugi surmised in his thoughts, the sweet honey scent the iconic touch of such a blossom. To have one in hand was a delight as books said the flower was rare to find with the sweet scent making it a delicacy of herbivores. He thanked Atemu and tucked it away before their hands met once more and continued on their way.

The two soon came to a rather odd set of platforms. These, like a few others Atemu came to witness, moved by hidden cogs that were assisted by a switch, that very switch settled on thin planks that would only hold the weight of one. The beast pursed his lips in anger, wondering if this was the handicraft of the warlock. He didn’t want to separate himself from Yugi so much but his assistance would be needed to lift him to the other side, the landing much too high even for his beast form to grasp without the dirt and rock crumbling under his claws trying to dig into the earth. A rush of air left his nose, drawing concern from the prince as he asked what was wrong.

“Little one, I must separate from you briefly. Our path is stubbornly blocked and to open it, we have to trigger a few switches.” Atemu spoke, moving with Yugi to the edge of the path. Yugi shook his head defiantly, not wanting to be away from Atemu again. He didn’t know how long it would take to clear the path and if the other wasn’t near, a monster could easily attack. “Please, don’t leave me alone...” Yugi whimpered, gripping his hand. Atemu soothed the boy with a caress to his cheek. He will be swift, he promised him that, and with reluctance, Yugi finally nodded. “Please, be swift, my pharaoh.” Yugi whispered as Atemu lifted him once more, letting him down to the switch on the thin planks and told him to not move a single muscle.

The last thing Atemu wanted is for the plank to break when he was nowhere near. Once weight landed on the switch, cogs and wheels turned to lift the wooden platform that was behind and Atemu leapt onto the solid wood as it carried him up. Above the prince, Atemu moved quick, crossing the upper landing and shifted to make the jump back down as the landing was rather high and couldn’t risk injury to his human body. Seeing the other switch, he slammed a claw onto it, bringing another platform down that was making itself a wall to keep them from crossing before calling the small prince over. Yugi smiled, crossing over and made it into Atemu’s arms as the beast shifted back into his disguise before he reached him. 

“Come, the next area sounds quiet. You can rest a bit before dusk comes.” Atemu offered and Yugi nodded. His feet were growing sore and surely there was still more ground to cover before they reached the warlock. A rest sounds heavenly and if he could spend it cuddled with Atemu, that would be refreshing. Hands intertwined, Atemu guided him along towards the Mushroom Nursery, the sign still showing its way for them.

0

As the beast hoped, a quiet area was not too far the moment they entered, the path slowly getting darker with the setting sun. They would need shelter soon to avoid the bigger creatures that would likely show. Nothing as big as Atemu but enough that if they came in droves, they would make for a nuisance for the beast. Yugi thanked Atemu as he found him a seat before a soft blush crossed his face, his stomach grumbling with protest for food. The poor prince didn’t think about sustenance and should’ve requested they get packed lunches from the kitchen before they had left. Surely the forest had something worth eating and asked if Atemu could find something suitable.

The beast raised his head, taking his beast form temporarily to passively mark the area. “You need food, little one? I can find some easily. Be patient with me and I’ll gather lots for us to eat and fill your belly nice and full.” Atemu replied proudly, eager to show off his hunting prowess to gather food. The instinct in him sounded the loudest, wishing to prove his worth to the mate he saw in the prince by bringing a successful hunt for him. Fresh meat would be perfect! Finished with his marking, Atemu told Yugi he would gather food and was off into the area, prowling on silent paws to search for prey. His mouth watered at the thought, making Atemu realize just how hungry he was getting.

It was a good thing they stopped, he couldn’t bear the thought of turning on his precious prince in any way because of the need for food. The wildlife to wander around would do well to sate them. He was silent in his approach, seeing a small nesting of rabbits settled down for a likely slumber. A forked tongue passed sharp teeth as he circled the spot. One rabbit was getting antsy, noticing his presence but not where he was which began to distress the others. They would scatter into their burrow if he didn’t make this quick and efficient. If there had been a boar around, Atemu would’ve gladly hunted that, it was a heartier meal and a favorite of his. Giving a silent exhale through his nostrils, he coiled his muscles, ready to spring.

The beast waited, seeing the rabbits were slowly laxing, thinking the danger of a predator was gone and when the last calmed, Atemu pounced! Blood spilled on the ground as five rabbits laid dead from his claws, another snagged between his teeth with worrisome squeaks that were silenced with a sharp bite. Not the best haul but Yugi being a petite one, two rabbits should fill him well while the other four will stave him off until better came their way. Perhaps that boar he had a taste for. Gathering the meal, Atemu went to return where he left the prince, head drawn up proudly to his catch and wished Yugi could see him. See him provide for him with food, a flawless show of a mate worthy to the prince even as a beast.

When he returned, Atemu was left to think. Yugi had blunt teeth and nails. He would never be able to tear into the hide of the rabbits and get to their delicious flesh. What was the things humans do again...skin them? Raising one of the rabbits in hand, Atemu weighed how to proceed before shrugging and did his best. Sharp claws made to remove the pelt, losing a few bits of meat in his haste and inexperience but found what was left acceptable. Changing form to hand the meat to Yugi, the beast told him to eat up before picking up a fatter one and was quick to dig his teeth into its belly. Oh, to have warm flesh and rich blood slide down his throat. As Atemu ate, Yugi felt the meat in his hand experimentally. 

Never one to see how things like rabbits and pigs were prepared for meals, he would never know the feel of a skinned rabbit when placed into his hands. Judging on very little, he thought of the rabbit as a piece of fruit slicked with juices on the barest knowledge of Atemu using some form of tool to grab it from whatever tree provided it. He brought the food to his lips and took a bite, the skin rather tough on his teeth but managed to pull a bite from it, chewing thoughtfully. But the prince’s face scrunched up a little, the metallic tang odd on his tongue. “Atemu, excuse me if I sound presumptuous but...what did you find for us?” Atemu turned to look to him, pulling a bone from between his lips before answering coolly that he had provided fresh rabbit meat for them both.

Yugi froze in his spot, dropping the rabbit to the forest floor before turning his head quickly to the side, spitting out the raw meat and coughed hoarsely, alarming the beast as he ran over. Patting his back with a clean hand, Atemu grew fearful that he had done something wrong. Was the meat not to his liking? The beast cursed and wished he had gone to look for a boar but felt a hand rest on his arm which brought his attention back to the prince. Yugi apologized for his sudden reaction but explained that raw meat was not good for him. It made the prince wonder if fresh meat consumption was a social norm in Atemu’s kingdom, their bodies able to handle it compared to those of his own. But for him, his stomach would reject raw meat, making him ill and vomiting throughout the rest of their travels at that rate. “If raw meat is fine for you, I won’t judge, but for me I cannot eat it like so. It would make me terribly ill and hinder our progress.” Yugi explained, making the beast frown in guilt.

Another mistake under his belt for nearly bringing harm to his little one. Atemu apologized softly before asking how he prepared his meats then if raw wasn’t an option. Such a clueless creature he was to the human way of life. Yugi smiled softly, running a hand over the beast’s arm to soothe his troubled mind before explaining that they would cook their meats over a fire. “A...fire...?” Atemu uttered slowly, feeling the fur under the skin bristle at the thought. Atemu abhorred fire and would want nothing to do with it by any means but to provide a filling meal for the prince, he would need to cook the rabbits over one. His mind battled the thought before he relented against it and sighed, bringing Yugi against his chest and offered to find some fruit for him to avoid furthering the topic on the use of fire.

It was a paltry substitute but it was better than nothing as long as he could avoid fire. Yugi nodded against the solid chest, frowning a little at rejecting a staple of Atemu’s kingdom but he couldn’t eat anything raw like meat or fish. His body was just not accustomed to it but he hoped this wouldn’t strain their budding relations. Yugi would hate to make mistakes now when he wanted so badly to keep Atemu at his side far beyond this journey. Atemu gave a fond pat to Yugi’s head, sensing the apology on the air and told him he had no need to. It was his fault for not asking what he liked. “I’ll find you the best fruit in the forest. They will be sweet and juicy just like you, little one.” Atemu preened, pressing his nose gently into the soft strands of hair before releasing Yugi and was off once more into the forest to find fruit.

It would take him some time compared to the rabbits but he knew Yugi would be safe. The musk he relieved in a triangle pattern will ward monsters off his territory even if temporarily and keep them at bay even if they knew Yugi was there with the fresh kill he left behind. As the night animals began to wake, showing dusk was soon approaching, Yugi wrung his hands in worry. Atemu was taking quite some time to find fruit and hoped the endeavor wasn’t too long. A rustle from the nearby brush had him alert and Yugi whimpered. Please don’t let it be a monster, the prince begged. The rustling got louder and Yugi covered his head, awaiting the fate of being unattended when...

“Yugi? I’ve come back with fruit. Fat, sweet and juicy ones! This should fill your belly.” The comforting baritone had washed away the fear of a monster coming for him and Yugi felt he could weep with joy. Bringing the huge leaf over, piled with different fruits that were safe and edible, Atemu set the makeshift plate onto the prince’s lap. The beast was delighted to see him happy, sensing his fear being left alone and hated when he had to separate himself from the prince and causing him such worry. Atemu made to change form silently while Yugi ate his fruit, downing the remaining rabbits whole. The meager fair wasn’t going to fill his belly but it would take off the edge of hunger so that he can look at Yugi with admiration, not hunger.

As long as they are together, Atemu will not risk himself to see the small prince as food. He was his darling, precious prince. The pretty thief of his heart. The human with sweet scents, a tender smile and soft hands. Atemu was completely smitten by a human and would wish forever to stay beside him as both man and beast.

Truly a despicable, lovesick fool Atemu was to think love with a human was without consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

_Liar, liar, liar I am..._

_To lie so readily and be beside myself in grief..._

_But to keep my sweet prince at my side..._

_I must continue this illusion of lies..._

0

Night was beginning to fall and with it, the rougher creatures would begin to appear to prowl for food. Yugi shivered to sounds that weren’t the crickets or owls, shuffling closer to Atemu. “Will we find shelter, Atemu?” Atemu nodded even if Yugi couldn’t see it. His eyes ever sharp in the night were looking for a spot suiting for his prince. A den would be great but this deep in Creamy Cotton Road may not provide such comforts as Atemu hoped for. This area was all toadstools and fungi. They had to continue on if they wished to find a place before night fell on them. Keeping a firm grip on the prince’s hand, the sign that continued to lead them in the right direction for the warlock made the beast smile as they moved along.

But the area to await them in the Ivory Thread Bridge was nothing short of exhausting. Frogs lurked everywhere, their little hideaways in bushes taking most of the lower paths to advance forward. Atemu huffed at the thought of fighting too much and leaving himself weak for a potential threat. This wouldn’t do for him as he couldn’t leave Yugi defenseless and alone here. They had to find a place to settle soon. Guess Atemu would have to take matters into his own hands and hope his form didn’t have to be a constant use to get through most of this path. “Do you trust me?” Yugi started to his voice, looking up to him. “What?” Atemu looked down towards Yugi with a light smile even if it wasn’t seen. “Do you trust me, Yugi? This place...it’s infested with frogs. We need shelter but we won’t find it any faster if we try to walk around them.” 

Yugi nodded. Of course he trusted him! He vocalized that thought and Atemu gave a hum of relief. Good, that would make things infinitely easier. Much to Yugi’s surprise, Atemu knelt down, using his hand to lead before the prince was nestled on his back. His strong...and muscular back. A bright flush crossed Yugi’s cheeks as his hands came to settle on Atemu’s shoulders, legs looped over his arms as the other went to stand. Adjusting the shawl to make sure the delicate blossoms hidden inside weren’t crushed, Yugi gave a shaky confirmation that he was settled in. 

By the heavens, this was unprecedented but Yugi had absolutely no arguments to the situation that presented itself. The way Atemu moved, it was like water in motion. Every muscle moved with a grace no human being could possess, it was unbelievable. He leapt, climbed and ducked with fluidity that even the best dancers at home couldn’t mimic. He used the large toadstools that grew around as springboards, bouncing him to higher ground to avoid the frogs that blocked the bridges of threaded silk. Yugi could barely keep himself in proper check, cheek nestled against the other’s back, feeling the expand and contract of those powerful muscles.

Yugi’s thoughts ran away with the idea of those muscles being put to use in other matters, whimpering softly which had the beast pause as he came to a relatively quiet area, turning back to ask if he was ok. Yugi flushed more, hoping the heat of his cheeks wasn’t felt on the other’s back as he told Atemu he was fine, just needed to rest a little and surely carrying him around was prompt enough for Atemu to do the same. The beast hummed before setting him down; a quick rest fair enough before they continued the hunt for a shelter of some sort. “Thank you.” Yugi said once he was set onto his feet, settling down in the spot where he stood. Atemu nodded as he looked around. They were safe on the high ground for now so Yugi can take the time he needed to recover. 

Even with the croaks of the frogs underneath them, Atemu was able to visibly relax, letting tense muscles unwind and his mind focused on other things. Such as the life he hoped to have with the prince. There was still much doubt of if the perfect life was still within his grasp was all said and done and truly hoped the prince would still give him a chance. By scent alone, Atemu knew the interest was there but the harsh truth was still a festering reminder that Yugi was infatuated with the human king, not a beast that took his sight. Scarlet eyes closed as he swallowed bitterly at the thought. He was a foolish one, a right stupid monster to be so invested in a human that had every right to turn him away. Shun him and have nothing else to do with him for all the lies he spilled.

But somehow, somewhere, his irrational little heart that wanted to feel such a powerful love wanted to still give the chance hope that all would still be well for them. A deep inhale to clear his thoughts eventually caught him the scent of another flower field. It was a light scent, almost fleeting to even the best of noses but not his. Atemu sniffed the air to discern the direction and once found, he took a minor glance back to Yugi to make sure he was at peace with his rest and changed. Leaving his side, Atemu bounded down the path further, using the bouncy toadstools to gain a higher landing. When he caught sight of the field, nestled within it was a single blossom, a curious little blossom that was white as snow. The beast stepped forward and lowered his head to sniff the blossom.

The same soft scent came from it and nearly sneezed at the petals, not really so much petals as it were a tuft of delicate fibers bunched together. A soft hum came from him but went to pluck the flower from its place and returned to Yugi’s side. Yugi looked up as he heard something land beside him, knowing well enough it was Atemu and questioned where he had gone. “Another flower for you.” Atemu replied, pressing the flower in hand after changing and Yugi smiled, trailing a hand up the slender stem and over the leaves. When he reached the blossom, he marveled at the softness of it, a stark difference from the other two. 

Gently running a pad over the soft fibers, Yugi made the connection that the flower must’ve been the Cotton Flower, a flower marveled for its blossoms which found a practical use in clothing and furniture when able to be harvested. The prince thanked Atemu for another wonderful gift, tucking it away with the others before standing. While the place was quiet and out of the way despite the frogs underneath, Yugi knew they would be better off finding something a little safer. Atemu nodded and went to lift Yugi onto his back once more, taking off over the high ground until things looked a bit clearer on the low ground to finally return to it.

The path was getting darker by the minute and Atemu groaned silently when nothing of reasonable shelter caught his eye. A sigh left the beast as he truly didn’t want to camp in the middle of the forest but if they must...

The train of thought halted as a large structure came into view. It looked old and dilapidated with plenty of mushrooms and moss hanging from the aged wood. Atemu gave the best description of the old cabin and the prince pursed his lips. It didn’t sound like the best with the chance of mold and mildew inside but it was still a shelter with walls and a roof over their heads. Anything was shaping to be better than sleeping out in the open. With the prince’s confirmation, they headed to the open hole of what used to be a door and the beast led the small prince inside once Yugi was back on his feet. Atemu scented the air, catching mostly the fungal stench of the stools and grunted. A strong, earthy scent but one he wasn’t all too keen to liking. 

Stepping further inside, the beast paused when he caught sight of something laying on the ground ahead of them. His lips curled in warning as he released Yugi’s hand, making the prince worry as he called for him to come back. But he couldn’t, the beast refused to ignore something in his territory around the prince. Every violent instinct flared with the unconscious need to protect his chosen mate and until he can determine what shared their space, his hackles will not settle. 

As Atemu got close, he saw the pasty white, matted fur of the large monsters, goats they were. A family of three as he scented a male, female and child. His mouth watered as hunger pooled in his belly for more fresh meat. Goats were carnivorous monsters, just as territorial and violent, but for these ones they seem to have died from hunger. Such a delightful and filling meal for him! The rabbits were just a mere appetizer but these goats were plump and savory! Atemu couldn’t want to dig his teeth into the belly of one~

“Sweet Yugi, it seems some wayward corpses occupied this space. They haven’t decayed but their presence is not becoming of a place for you to rest this evening. Allow me to dispose of them.” Atemu spoke calmly, trying to keep the edge of ravenous hunger from his voice as he changed. Saliva dribbled between parted jaws as he moved closer to the biggest one, the father he suspected, and opened his jaws wide. One bite and he would be drowned in the succulent flavor of this pitiful creature. To glut himself on all three would have him content for the remainder of their journey. Yugi whimpered at the thought of corpses, human corpses, being there. This made him terribly uncomfortable sleeping in a place where someone had died. But still, it was better than being outside.

“Make it quick...please...” Yugi begged and Atemu gave his word. He’ll feast on all three quickly and dispose of the bones deep underground. The beast would have never guessed Yugi mistook the goats as human so the moment one gave a weak bleat that sounded so had Yugi’s head shot up. They were alive?! Unable to let Atemu go further, Yugi stumbled in the space trying to reach the beast ready to end the father’s misery. “Atemu! Atemu wait!” Nearly falling, Yugi steadied himself before begging him to let the “human” speak. The beast clenched his teeth as his stomach gave a violent protest to the loss of a filling meal but stepped back. The father goat made to sit up, glancing about before hidden eyes saw the unlikely pair standing before him.

A monster and...a human?

Yugi asked if he was alright and confused to his genuine concern, the father goat told the prince he was fine, just weak from hunger. They had gone too long without proper food and had collapsed from it. Yugi frowned at this knowledge, feeling bad that they had gone this long without food and didn’t become it themselves, an irony he couldn’t see as they nearly were if the goat didn’t make a sound before Atemu dug in. Reaching for Atemu to call him, Yugi promised that they would go and gather food. “Atemu is a great hunter! We’ll get you some food!” Yugi praised and that made the beast puff his chest proudly to such but was still cantankerous of the fact it was still a lost opportunity for some fresh meat.

Ah well, if he had to hunt for these foolish monsters, may as well get enough to help himself to since he didn’t get enough before. Changing form, much to the surprise of the goat, Atemu took Yugi’s hand and led him back out the hole in the wall posing as a door so they could look for meat. They wouldn’t be content with fruit like Yugi was and he would have to haul back twice as much for the sizable family. Atemu hated it but this would make Yugi happy and the prince’s happiness was worth every disgruntled moment tending to another. Stepping out, Atemu kept Yugi close to his side as the land was dark with only the moon providing the barest light. He would have to guide carefully so Yugi wouldn’t get hurt as they hunted.

Boars would be an acceptable source and sniffed the air to locate some. They weren’t too far hiding away in Moss Whale’s Carcass and resolute, he headed in with Yugi in tow behind him. The beast would’ve left Yugi behind but with the goats as hungry as they were, he didn’t trust them. Yugi was easily swathed in his scent but a stronger effect was lost to the form he took and he couldn’t risk being a beast in order to mark with a quick rub of his claws’ scent glands to further the fact...

The prince was his mate and no one is allowed to touch him.

Such a possessive but silly beast.

Finding the location of the boars was easy. Atemu settled Yugi in a safe spot, telling him to not move a single muscle so he wouldn’t become a target before changing form. Tongue swiping over his jaws at the coming hunt, the beast began his prowl. Yugi was slightly nervous at the silence, hearing nothing of Atemu around him. The time spent away from the king was nerve-wracking. He was the prince’s safety net throughout this journey. Without him, he would’ve been dead long ago trying to attempt this if he ever dared to think of such an idea. But he admired his bravery and his kindness, the fact that without a single prompt, Atemu was risking his life to get him to the warlock. 

It was a constant knowledge that Yugi couldn’t wait and see the beautiful king with his own eyes. A smile drifted over his face as he stuck to his hiding spot, feeling the rough trunk of the tree but didn’t know he was suspended rather far from the ground as he settled in said tree. Boars always loved to charge a weak target and if Yugi was left on ground level, they would be going for him before Atemu could tear into their tough hides. The silence stretched by a moment longer before the loud squeal of a boar nearly had the prince falling from his perch. He hurried to relax his heart and nerves as he tried to guide his head by sound, hearing another one likely felled by Atemu. 

He was moving and in such a rapid fire manner, they would have enough for the family in no time with extras for themselves. The fruit found earlier only staved the hunger for the past couple hours and Yugi was getting hungry again. The sound of four more boars rang through the forest before all went quiet, all around him silent before the gentle song of the crickets rose with the danger passed. Yugi was still as he awaited any sign of Atemu returning and it was a good bit of time, perhaps an hour at best before the gentle baritone was underneath him, asking if he was alright. “I’m fine. Did you get the food?” Atemu replied that he had and it was already transported back to the cabin. “Let me get you down then we can head over.” Yugi nodded hands, feeling Atemu grasp him gently in strong arms, bringing him down from the branch he occupied before being set on his feet.

A thanks was met with the gesture before they two headed back to the cabin. The boars had been stripped of their meat and quartered by the beast’s claws, enough that all present could have a portion though in Yugi’s case, they had to improvise. Grabbing a handful of meat after bringing Yugi inside, Atemu went to hand the meat over to the goats. “Here, take your share and get on your feet for the rest.” The father goat nodded, reaching for the meat when Yugi gasped, horrified. Still believing the goats to be human, Yugi reminded Atemu that humans couldn’t digest raw meat as he can. If they hadn’t died from starvation, they would surely die from raw meat.

A sharp exhale through the nose met Yugi’s worries. He admired the prince’s care for the less fortunate but the constant reminder of the human weakness of a sensitive stomach to something that wasn’t...human...really unnerved him. Alas, he knew if he spoke that they were monsters, friendly monsters that hadn’t taken a swipe at them for obvious reasons of the current present company, then Yugi would start to piece together the enigmatic puzzle that was Atemu and could very well conclude he isn’t the handsome pharaoh he claims to be. A sigh left him as he turned and guided Yugi back outside. “Yugi...if we want to serve them proper meat then you’ll have to teach me.” Atemu murmured and the prince looked towards the direction of his voice.

“Teach you?”

“Yes. Teach me...how to make a fire.”

Yugi would be a liar if he said he wasn’t aghast at the idea that Atemu wouldn’t know how to make a fire. Anyone knew how to make a fire! It was a common survival skill when dealing with a land rife with monsters. But as he thought on it, Atemu’s culture for all that Yugi knew of it was infinitely different. Their bodies were adjusted to consume raw meat, parental figures took care of their children for so long before leaving them alone. Atemu was well groomed, astute and kind but even so, being a solitary king in an isolated kingdom meant he wouldn’t know much of other life. To come to that cliff every night, the closest he was to any other kingdom, was likely an out from the duties he had to take.

Yugi didn’t expect him to be of a nomadic kingdom but the thought made sense when he pondered on it more. But for now, Yugi best helped the king with the meat before he took his silence negatively. “Sure, I’ll help you. All we need is some stones and a bit of kindling. Leaves and twigs will help.” Atemu nodded, following Yugi’s guidance as he went to collect everything they needed to create a fire. When he came back with the items in hand, even finding some sort of lantern hanging from one of the trees, a likely leftover from the warlock, Atemu followed Yugi’s directions to start the fire. Yugi held onto the lantern as Atemu tried to spark a fire inside of the interesting little item.

“Are you sure...this is how it’s done?” Atemu grumbled, trying to spark the brush inside the lantern but the rocks just wouldn’t catch a spark. Did he perhaps find incompatible ones? That would make all this effort useless...! Just before Yugi could ask about the rocks, they sparked onto the dried leaves and twigs and being so dry, the sparks caught aflame easily. The beast yelped at the sight of the fire, backing away quickly from the roaring torch, whimpering a little as Yugi hurried asked if he was alright. “I’m...I’m fine. Fire...has never been a strong suit of mine.” Atemu uttered, feeling embarrassed for his reaction but he just couldn’t stand fire.

Yugi frowned, feeling the warmth of the lit lantern in hand. He never wanted to make Atemu uncomfortable but he felt better if the family in the old cabin had a nice, cooked meal to eat. Yugi apologized to the other, knowing that he had to do something even with all the limitations pitted against him. “Atemu, let me handle everything. Set up fire pits for me if you can. Just be sure to place stones around it so the fire doesn’t spread.” The beast swallowed at the mention of such. A spreading fire was his biggest fear. One spark and the entire forest would be ablaze. 

But Yugi offered to help, offered to handle anything to do with fire and for that, he was undoubtedly grateful. Committing to Yugi’s demands, Atemu went to set up the fire pits for the prince, directing him on where he had to go in order to light them with the lantern. Working together, the boar meat was cooked in no time, the mouthwatering scent of roasted meat filling the air. Atemu will admit, the meat smelled so delicious when cooked and will happily indulge in the rare treat as he was sure he’ll never get to have it again if the worst scenario comes to pass. Setting everything onto sizable leaves, Atemu dragged the meat into the cabin for the goats begrudgingly telling them that he had to cook it all for the prince’s peace of mind. 

No matter how the meat was presented, they were just grateful for something before they wasted away. The goats voraciously tore into the meat, the flavor absolutely delightful to their tongues. A monster having cooked meat was impossible to imagine but here they were. Atemu tried to be a little more polished about his meal but like the goats, the meat was so robust and flavorful, it was nearly insane to think of preferring roasted meat over raw. Yugi was beside him with his small portion, happy for something filling than the fruit from earlier. And to have wild game like this was such an exciting concept he would never have back home. Once all the meat was finished and their bellies full, the goat family thanked the two for their kindness and help. 

“It was nothing. Alas, I wish to not offer this act of kindness for free. It’s late and Yugi needs rest before we continue on through the forest. We want to avoid camping outside so may we stay here for tonight? I don’t want to put him in danger of the monsters.” The request was as confusing as the manner of speaking of monsters like there weren’t any in the very room but the father did not argue to the request. They had offered their help in their time of need and if the human was important to the beast, then only fair they allowed them a safe place to slumber for the night. With the arrangement made, Atemu was left to be at ease knowing they were safe and the goats wouldn’t harm Yugi during the night. 

Even the small child was fascinated to see a human up close like this, cloven fingers prodding the blind prince curiously before asking questions that weren’t invasive or hunting to his true nature that would frighten the prince. The night drew on until the mother and billy goats drifted off to slumber. The father had stepped out and when things were quiet did Atemu tried to sleep himself but he couldn’t, even at the behest of Yugi who was nestled into the mother’s side thinking that she was a warm nest of pillows with animal furs covering them. Come to bed, the prince begged, offering a place beside him but Atemu had to decline, telling him that he needed some air. “Rest now, Yugi. I’ll be back in soon.” The beast left out the door much to the prince’s disappointment but he settled in for slumber, knowing well enough as much as he would want to stay up to wait for him, the day had been long and they walked with minor breaks throughout. He needed this and the pillows were so warm...

Finally able to stretch out his form and be in it longer while the prince slept, Atemu was left to his thoughts. A light exhale came from parted jaws as scarlet eyes drifted closed. There was so much to think about. This journey, the prince, their future. The beast still held exceedingly high hopes that there would be no consequences to the things he had done so far, all stymied on the lies he gave to Yugi to gain his trust and his hand to lead him this far. He was honest in what he wished to do as an apology for what he caused but this human form that he took...it was but a shell to cover what he truly was and it was that form that Yugi was scared of. Opening his eyes once more, he looked down to the claws he sported, the blood that had covered them that fateful night. 

To have the prince’s blood on them was a sickening thought to reflect back on. These claws have felled many a beast, for prey and for sport. This Atemu knew and for those, he enjoyed the feeling of a monster’s hide under his claws, flesh breaking so easily like a fragile leaf. But that night, accidentally clawing Yugi’s face in fear of what he would think if he knew he was the one that sang every night, the well of emotion to flow through him was so strange and overwhelming. He felt fear, admiration, rage -not at Yugi but at himself- and resentment once he learned the fate of the prince in his own castle. The castle...that was another can of worms Atemu didn’t dare to open. What would his parents think now? Their son was gone and the door that locked him in the tower in shambles. 

Would they care? Would they search for him? Atemu made it quite obvious that a monster caused the damage so would they believe their precious prince was dead now? A growl left him at the thought of such callous minds of the humans hidden by their stone walls. If Yugi wasn’t accepted back home then he would gladly whisk him away, to live in the forest and create their own kingdom. Turn his lies into reality with Yugi, his blushing queen. How far the beast would sink to such delusions, one wouldn’t know, but the sound of movement made his head shot up. The bushes rustled with movement before a rabbit came shooting out from it, followed by the lumbering form of the father goat that tried to chase it down but it was much too quick. 

It got into its burrow and the father sighed in disappointment of a lost snack before turning to look towards Atemu who watched him in silence. “Ah, it’s you, sir beast. I have to commend you now for your hunting skills. We would have never collected so much meat as you have on our own, mah.” Obsidian fur bristled as Atemu went to thank the other, turning back to the cabin in hopes Yugi didn’t wander out in search of him. To speak so freely of things common for monsters, he would happily indulge in a rousing conversation of hunting and slaying the weak but he was still human to the blind eyes of the prince. If Yugi pieced together anything they said here, he’d be in trouble.

He wanted to dismiss the goat and be left to his thoughts but the other continued to speak. He spoke of Yugi, spoke highly of his kindness to them despite them being monsters. A human never would respect monsters with such care but he had pointed out the boy’s blindness is what made things so easy. “To have such a kind human as emergency rations must be nice, mah.” The goat spoke and Atemu’s breath hitched in his chest. Emergency rations were further from the truth of why Yugi traveled with him but the father goat would never understand, clearly so as he continued to speak about how they should consider the same. To have a human companion only for emergencies should they have a hard time hunting. It was such a clever thought, the goat commented and Atemu clenched his teeth from growling at the other.

It was the hospitality given that kept him from biting as well as Yugi’s safety. The missing father would be met with the prince fated to worse by the mother and child. “But perhaps next time you should get a fatter one, mah. He’s such a skinny thing, he would be nothing to your appetite.” The goat hummed and finally, Atemu couldn’t take the chatter. Maybe in a life not filled with the prince, his words, his scent and his sweet demeanor but that was then and this is now. The prince meant too much to Atemu to have another monster see him as just a meal to have should he get peckish. “He’s not like that!” he snapped before covering his mouth, glancing away from the now curious goat.

“Hmm? Then what I saw wasn’t a mistake, mah? You wish to become friends with the human?” The goat uttered and would’ve laughed at such a foolish thought if the fact Atemu was wisely more skilled and could easily decimate him if angered enough. The beast was kind enough to get food at the behest of another but he was sure that’s as far as his kindness will take. Atemu knew he must look and sound like a joke with his secret known and the goat admonished him passively. Humans and monsters could never get along. They were such a delicacy that to be friends with a human would only end in tragedy. It was simply impossible and would be best for Atemu to just give up on Yugi...and give him up for something better. He was fragile but he was still something worth his weight in a meal. A hiss came from the beast but he said nothing. The father goat wasn’t wrong and he knew this. But still...Atemu wanted to be blissfully oblivious.

He wanted this time with the prince. Wanted to feel loved and to be close to something he could cherish. Something he could physically touch. The moon, it was once something he cared for so much, but he couldn’t physically touch it like he can with Yugi. All the moon could give was its light, a light that was dangerous to him if he stood under it. But Yugi...he was sunbeams and sweet scents and everything he could ask for in a mate he did not think he needed. How quickly the fates decided to shove that his life was much too lonely only to give him something wisely unobtainable no matter how hard he dreamed. The goat knew this, reminding him that all monsters ate humans if they cross them and the same equally goes for humans killing monsters if the opportunity presented itself. Their worlds couldn’t work together...and Atemu knows this.

“But,” The goat began and Atemu’s head tilted slightly to show he was still vaguely listening. “If you wish to see this through, I will support you. You had helped us, after all, mah.” The goat spoke and it was the last he had to say before heading back into the cabin to rest. When the goat was gone did Atemu finally slump to the forest floor, sadness wetting his eyes only slightly. He did not cry but the words of the goat rang through his mind in a vicious cycle. Humans can’t get along with monsters...monsters can’t get along with humans...

That fact stung and stung and he hated it so much. But Atemu was happy, happier than he could ever be. However...the prince still held fear of the monster. The one that had attacked him and still didn’t know that it and Atemu were the same. If he ever found out...then he would hate Atemu. What would the poor beast do then once left with Yugi’s infinite fear. “Damn it all...” he hissed, claws making grooves in the ground and decided to sleep outside...

Though sleep never came to him that night.

0

Morning came easy and Yugi felt refreshed. It was the best sleep he had since leaving that chilling tower and was grateful to the family that housed him. Atemu stepped back into the cabin, face looking worn but he had work to do and the sooner he can, the sooner Yugi will be better and hopefully understanding all the work that went into this trip. The goats were up to bid them safe travels though their idea of wishing “safe” travels was to tell Atemu not to eat the small prince along the way. Atemu sorely wanted to snap at them but luckily for him, Yugi didn’t register the off comment being a few steps ahead and calling for Atemu. “Coming!” He called in reply, feeling himself perk up a little to the light voice of the prince and with a nod to the goats, he was beside Yugi, taking his hand and headed off into the next area that wasn’t far off in the path from the cabin they stayed in. 

The Grave of Memories...

Atemu didn’t know how such a spot gained its name but he was half sure it was the warlock’s doing. A small part of him imagined the warlock wasn’t always the needling annoyance he was now but to know that history would require one to be considered a friend and “friend” wasn’t in the other’s vocabulary. The area as a whole seemed rather quiet, suiting for a grave, with towering stalks of toadstools and many, many fungi in which they used as springboards to climb the ornery cliffsides. Atemu kept Yugi close as some of the perilous paths he had to take would risk injury to the smaller prince if he let anything get out of hand without his guidance. Yugi welcomed the constant assistance, knowing that with each drop of his stomach meant they were going higher in the area to continue on the way.

Atemu let out a soft huff somewhere near the halfway point of the path, settling back. Yugi was worried when he heard the other and wandered closer to him. “Atemu...?” The soft voice had the beast look up and a smile crossed his face. He assured the prince that he was fine, just the legwork to get to the warlock was longer than he expected. This is going off the fact that as a beast, he could easily traverse the forest in a night but didn’t have such luxuries now while leading the prince. This made the prince frown, lowering his head as he felt tears fill the corner of his eyes. 

He was grateful for what the other was doing but the very same, he felt guilty of the effort placed into it. Atemu was surely getting tired now and the warlock’s home still seems so far away. He whispered his apologies, trying to not sob in the king’s presence. His heart was such a well of emotions, of love for the king and the crushing guilt that he was doing all this for him. He had a kingdom to rule, he was sure of it, but he was putting that aside for Yugi. Atemu could smell the tears behind those white bandages and couldn’t bear the prince to feel sorrow for him when this wasn’t his fault to begin with. 

He was just an admirer, a lover of the songs that he couldn’t even sing to him anymore. He had no reason to feel guilty for the wounds he had caused him. Reaching out slowly, a hand grasped Yugi’s arm before pulling him close and all went still. The prince rested against the other’s chest, finger gripping tight to the tunic the other wore. Atemu was so warm, made of such solid muscle but felt so soft. Yugi could stay there for days and not be uncomfortable in the slightest. For Atemu, he had no words to speak of the delight he felt with Yugi resting against him. He remembered this feeling only once before. Nestled close to his mother during the rainy season, where storms covered the land in what felt like perpetual rain.

Lightning that lit the sky always came close to striking a tree in the forest but the rain had always kept the sparks at bay from growing into a full on fire. He had fears of those days, where the rain wouldn’t stop the flames, it would let them spread and cover their home. But his mother was there to keep him calm, whisper loving words to him and let him see to slumber on those troubling nights. But now, this was a presence different from that. This was not the love and comfort of a mother’s hold but that of a lover’s, a mate that he wanted to cherish for the rest of his days. The pain came back again, the fierce, biting pain that if things didn’t work out, then he would never know of this kind of comfort again.

Silence continued between the two before Yugi spoke up, a soft voice among the ambient world around them, making Atemu tilt his head down to listen. “Atemu...when I get my sight back, let’s get married.” Atemu, alarmed by the proposal, could only look at the prince in shock. Married?! He knew of this term well, it was the human equivalent of mates but it was far more binding...but he couldn’t! Alas, Yugi was so happy at the thought, smile so bright and warm against him. They were both males and Atemu knew the common binding was of a male and female human. He would’ve expressed such concerns, knowing well the law of the forest wouldn’t care so much as long as both parties could consent to protecting territory equally. 

But Yugi spoke that he knew both of them were male but with help of his grandfather and that his parents would commend the other’s deeds in guiding him to get his sight, there would be a mutual understanding that would work for them both. Atemu couldn’t think to say anything against that. To become his mate, to be married, it did not matter the term. If Yugi was happy, he was too. How could he think to burst his sweet little bubble over a matter of species...

“I’d like that...”

“Wonderful!” Warm arms came around the beast and he practically melted in his embrace. Truly he loved the prince. He loved him so much...yet again, the cruel reality struck his heart. Yugi wanted to stay with him, love him as Atemu loved him. But...he was a beast. A beast in human skin. Once Yugi saw the truth of him on a moonlit night, he’d run back to his kingdom. He’ll never look back and only regret that he was tricked into loving a monster. Jaw clenched tight to hold back the sob that nearly tore from his throat, one that would’ve been an anguished howl, Atemu forced it back, opting to return Yugi’s loving hug. The small prince snuggled close to the beast, whispering softly that he couldn’t wait to see his face. Those words...so cruel they were. Something happened that never happened before.

Something wet gathered around his eyes, gathering on the lashes and Atemu tried to blink them away. He was...crying. The salty scent didn’t come from Yugi this time but it came from him. He shook his head to free him of the wetness but one solitary tear dropped down onto Yugi’s collarbone, making him look up with blind eyes. “Atemu...you’re crying.” This only made the beast hug him closer. “These are tears of happiness, little one. I can’t wait for you to see my face too...” Yet another lie. They weren’t happy tears but tears of sorrow.

But when Yugi hugged him again with such love, Atemu believed his own lie.

0

The rest of the travel was quick, Yugi doing his part when stones were a factor they weren’t expecting but they proved to come in handy for those pesky switches that could’ve very well make to part the two in order to find passage through them. Atemu will never understand why the warlock wanted to make things so infinitely complicated to reach him by foot but the beast understood, he supposed. He obviously cared not for human interaction anymore, rather comfortable living alone with his collection. Anyone brave enough was clearly stupid enough to try and venture all the way out to where he was situated now. Atemu guessed he was that stupid. They were getting close to the end, Yugi holding another stone block in hand. The beast scented the air carefully, making sure the path ahead was clear.

The fragrant scent of another flower caught his nostrils instead and hummed. It was close, awfully close in fact. “Come along, little one. I think there is another flower field nearby.” The thought of it delighted the small prince as he followed Atemu’s lead, continuing along the path given before reaching a gap. Atemu glanced into the dark pit under it before looking ahead, seeing another gate that was in the way but there was no other switch that he could see within their vicinity. Then perhaps...

“Yugi, humor me for a moment and let go of the stone right ahead of you.” Yugi tilted his head curiously but knew Atemu meant no wrong. So the prince did as told and allowed the stone to drop from his hands, hearing it hit the ground with a sound thud before sliding down, hitting the walls of the pit in which it dropped into. Both listened until they heard no more and Yugi would’ve questioned the reason behind it when the gate before them opened with a whirr of the gears. Atemu smirked proudly to another bout of genius, taking the prince’s hand once more to guide him towards the exit from the Grave of Memories. Before they reached it, sharp scarlet caught sight of the field ahead and wandered over to it, seeing the blossom that stood out from the rest. A peculiar, vase-shaped blossom it was, decorated at the base with a myriad of leaves on a slender stem.

The blossom had a very distinct scent, one that scrunched up his nose a little but he could only guess that such a strong scent was made to attract something. That something clearly wasn’t him obviously. Turning to the small prince, he held the blossom to his fingers, allowing him to grasp the flower in hand. Yugi took it happily, taking in the scent of it. “Ah, the Insect Flower. One that is strong in scent to attract insects into the bulb.” Yugi recited, smiling warmly before tucking the blossom away with the others. He was accumulating quite a collection and couldn’t wait to set them all in water with a nice crystal vase inside his room.

It would be such a beautiful sight.

Atemu smiled as Yugi praised him once more in finding another wonderful flower for him, taking his hand once more and went on their way, leaving the Mushroom Nursery and were off into the Warlock’s Garden. If Atemu thought the trials of the nursery were perilous, he didn’t know what he was about to get into upon heading into a place made completely by Bakura’s hand. The warlock genuinely wanted no human contact with all the work he placed on the only trodden path that would guide someone there should they try.


	4. Chapter 4

_How does one admit to the truth..._

_How does one even accept it..._

_The longer I plan to live this lie..._

_The more I fear the ending of my tragic tale..._

0

The area they entered now was hazy and dark, the hairs at the back of Atemu’s neck standing on end just by being in the space. This was definitely the Warlock’s Garden. Atemu held Yugi’s hand tight as he continued on, Yugi returning the other’s grip as he followed close after him. “Do you think it will be much longer, Atemu?” Yugi asked softly and the beast really wished he had an estimate of just how much longer it would be. It’s without a doubt that they still had much legwork to travel before reaching the warlock. But Atemu will persevere for Yugi’s sake. “Hopefully not much longer from here.” he replied before freezing as a strange vortex stood before them. Atemu didn’t like the sight of it one bit but looking past the strange magical hole sitting complacent and inviting, there was nothing but a deep fall upon the other side.

Bakura really did not wish for anyone to find him.

A grumble left the beast as he looked between what would easily have someone turn tail and leave and the portal that he had no clear idea where it would drop them. The soft call of his name from behind reminded the beast exactly why he was here. Who he was making this travel for and changed forms for. If he hesitated now and quit, what would that mean for them? For himself and for Yugi in the far future? The prince would still be blind and he a mess of wishing to reconcile with the damage he had done or live in blissful ignorance with the knowledge that no matter whether he could see or not, Yugi would love him. He would never know his dreadful secret and they could live happily in a place created for them alone as his kingdom had all but abandoned him for the loss of his sight.

But that, Atemu knew, wasn’t right. Anything he could think or wish of wasn’t right. He had committed himself to this task and he will not let himself stop there. He warned Yugi to stay close to him as he crept closer to the portal. The swirling black mass had the beast worried for many things but the worst case would be separating himself from Yugi. With so much fear at the thought of such, Atemu had pulled Yugi closer to him before picking him up, making the prince squeak in surprise and clung close. He didn’t know why Atemu picked him up suddenly but he wasn’t making a complaint towards it, settling his head on the other’s chest as he finally decided on walking through the vortex. It was the only option available as scarlet hues took sight past it and saw that there was no other way. After it laid a giant chasm practically impassable.

Here goes nothing, Atemu thought as he stuck one foot into the vortex and sensing nothing else to go wrong from it, tucked Yugi close to his form and stepped fully through the portal and found himself in another part of the forest. He glanced about in mild confusion, turning back to the vortex that he stepped through then looked ahead, seeing another one not far off. Was this going to be nothing more than a game of jumping around the forest path until he found the one leading to the end? A growl escaped him unbidden as he was not in the mood for more games. If Atemu could hazard any guess right now, he wouldn’t be surprised if by some stretch of the imagination, Bakura was watching him journey through the spiraling paths and many detours that he took just for the gratification of reaching him. A bastard he was but he was the only hope Atemu had in helping Yugi even for all these trials and tribulations he was going through to do so.

With little else to achieve with only one way to go, Atemu continued on with Yugi in his arms, walking through the second vortex to land himself on another strip of ground but further up is a sight he did not expect. A flighty creature it was, with one single eye staring at nothing as it floated about with its wispy form. A ghost it was and a monster that Atemu didn’t see often for they never wander close towards his neck of the woods. But even with such knowledge, that didn’t make them any less dangerous and already just the thought of having its attention drawn to them meant Atemu would be in for some trouble. Because of their incorporeal bodies, his claws will do nothing to them and make them a hassle he could not handle. With Yugi in his arms, he didn’t want to risk any harm to come to him when he couldn’t attack or scare away the monster with his own form. So with careful steps did Atemu drift closer to the creature, the wide eye spotting him and left the ghost stationary.

The beast got closer and once he did, an amazing change happened. The moment his body was in full sight of the ghost, the very monster he worried would attack him and Yugi instead turned into stone, a flat piece of land right in the very spot it hovered. Atemu blinked and would’ve taken his eyes off it if he didn’t think to process that perhaps sight is the reason it becomes stone to begin with. That knowledge in hand would make bypassing these annoying creatures much easier though he will have to question the same validity of their stone forms in any sort of event where he would have to leave Yugi on his own. He has no gaze of which to look upon them, would they still react the same just by the presence of someone staring in their general direction? 

It was a stretch and one he’d hate to test but if they had to separate for another of Bakura’s obnoxious contraptions to access the path further, so be it. Patting Yugi’s back to ensure that things were still good, knowing his fluttery heartbeat would spark concern, Atemu continued on to pass the stone that was once the ghost, sharp hearing catching the ghost returning to form but did not follow. Good. Another portal awaited for them at the end of the path and he went through it, coming across a short chasm and two ghosts on the other side. Scarlet eyes watched the movement of the spirits, one just above the other as they floated along and over the gap in the path. Stepping stones they would make if he timed it right. Slowly, the beast started for them, watching the ghosts as they continued on their languid path before one saw him yet didn’t stop moving.

It was daring him to come close and Atemu bared the fangs Yugi could not see at the spectral menace before he walked forward as they lined up just how he wanted them. His presence turned them to stone, giving him a way over the gap and leapt across with ease. Landing with a drop but with his back turned, the specters turned back as well and one tried to breathe a lethal haze of dark mist over him. The beast cursed as he ran from the mist, the hissing sound of its expulsion scaring Yugi and he clung tight to Atemu, asking if there were monsters around again. “Just harmless ghosts. They turn to stone when I look at them so they are hardly a threat when they can’t catch up with me.” Atemu reassured as he stepped through the next vortex to continue on his way.

The sooner they were out of this part of the forest, the better he’d feel for Yugi’s safety. 

Another vortex and they soon reached an impasse, as Atemu would expect of the warlock. The spot was infested with raccoons and frogs and quickly deposited Yugi onto the ground to change form and deal with them accordingly, Yugi wisely staying where he was left as he heard the defeated wails of the monsters being handled by Atemu’s hand. A snort left the beast once the deed was done, changing back swiftly and took Yugi’s hand to continue only to see the way was hindered by a platform. There were no switches that he could see which meant he had to part ways from his sweet prince to go alone. He clenched his jaw at the thought and turned, kneeling down beside Yugi.

“Looks like we’re met with another obstacle. I have to leave you now to get the platform up for you but I will not take long.” Yugi frowned, asking why Atemu couldn’t carry him. Oh how he wished he could and bound over the useless ledge with ease. A mocking idea that teased him just as much as the only means to avoid all of these tricks and traps was beyond his grasp with Yugi’s fears. If the beast wasn’t such a blasted coward and just admit everything there and then, perhaps the knowledge of his gentleness since this journey began would ease Yugi to believe he wasn’t a threat. That he had reacted out of fright to the unknown reaction of the prince when he wanted to see the beautiful singer he had fallen in love with. But there was still the ever present anxiety that it wouldn’t be that easy. That Yugi would still be scared and hurt for his lies.

He’d run away from him. Run away and fall to his death or be harmed by other monsters just awaiting for this weak, pathetic and blind human to be alone. Atemu couldn’t risk that. So another lie spilled from his lips, that the ledge was too high and nothing to hold their weight if he were to carry Yugi with him. “I promise, my precious prince, I will return quickly. Don’t move from this spot until I return.” Yugi gripped his hands and nodded but Atemu had to do something. Anything to ease his frightened love. What was it that humans do to show affection other than hugs? They were called kisses. Gentle little presses of lips to skin whether it be the cheek, forehead or the other’s lips. It was clear a kiss on the mouth was out of the question as he didn’t want to startle his mate with such forwardness so soon but his tradition of affectionate grooming and licks would also stem confusion. There was no way a human kingdom, even a factitious one, would greet another with a lick across the cheek.

So he went with the next best thing, moving forward slowly and pressed a mildly awkward kiss on Yugi’s cheek, making him jump at the sudden gesture. “I’ll be back.” Atemu whispered once more, moving a distance from the frozen prince and changed, leaping over him on silent claws to reach the upper path and through the vortex that clearly awaited him. When the presence of the other was gone did a red flush cross Yugi’s cheeks, a giddy little smile lighting his face. Oh how he wanted to feel Atemu’s lips and he finally got it! Sure it wasn’t where he truly desired but it was a start! He couldn’t rush the delicate process of affection with the other with so much of his focus on safety. But Yugi took what he could get and with that small kiss, he could rest easy and wait for Atemu to return.

0

The beast huffed as he landed in the next area, glancing around silently before seeing something odd in the distance. Three wiry structures like lamps stood from the earth, a sizable stone beside it etched with strange marks and the worst of it, a locked gate that halted progression. “I hate that warlock.” Atemu groused as he moved forward to see just what foolishness the warlock left for any wayward traveler who dared to make it this far. He looked to the stone first, sniffing at the object slowly to see if it was to be anything dangerous that he had to be guarded for. Nothing happened at first then the marks began to glow, making him jump back with a snarl but what met him was the warlock’s voice speaking calm and evenly, a thing he never expected of him, but with good reason for it.

_“One and two  
Two and three  
Three and one  
Unless you cross them, the road will not open.”_

Those were his words and what a riddle it was. Atemu grunted out of annoyance. Of course Bakura would add what sounded like impossible riddles on the path to his home. Will wonders ever cease with him to make trouble? Looking ahead now to the row of crystals that were there, Atemu wandered closer to them. Peering into the yellow glow, he saw faintly the image of what seemed to be a number and tilted his head curiously before reaching to touch the orb. But as his claws landed on it, nothing changed with it, just a stutter of the magic to fill it. He snorted, doing the same test to the other two only to get the same result. Great, so how the hell was he supposed to figure out how to even start?! Atemu would’ve tore one of the lamps out from sheer anger but remembered, there was something he hadn’t tried and to be hotheaded now could’ve cost him.

Yugi was alone and Bakura’s magic vast. If Atemu screwed up something there, the warlock could take it out on Yugi and that was something he dared not risk when he was so far from him. Sitting back on his haunches, the beast took a few calming breaths then shifted forms, standing on his feet and looked back to the lamps and their peculiar crystals. One and two, two and three, three and one...what could such words mean? Atemu was a smart monster but that was only truly in the manner of what made him a feared creature of the forest. For his size, his appearance and hunting capabilities. Such things like this would have to take more of his intellect to articulate and solve this inane riddle left for him. A part of him felt that he should go back to Yugi and ask him but if he did so, he would sound incompetent. A king that wasn’t smart is a king that shouldn’t rule. That was something he couldn’t project to Yugi now of all times.

Atemu sat on the ground now, trying to come to a conclusion. He thought hard on the words presented as he looked to the packed earth of a path untraveled. One and two...that would sound like two groups of one...scarlet hues flashed at the revelation and changed form again only to have the use of his claws. One and two, two groups of one. Claws scratched at the ground, making two lines as he went to the next line of the riddle while keeping in mind what he had come up with. Two and three, two groups of three. Six more lines under the first row. Last was three and one, three groups of one. He looked to the lines then to the crystals awaiting an answer. If this is the solution he sought for then he would be ecstatic that he got to it on his own! Standing again, Atemu changed into his human disguise and moved to touch the first orb. Unlike the first time as he tried to touch them with his claws, this time the numerals floating within the glowing expanse shifted and changed to his touch. From zero to one on a single swipe then to a two.

Atemu grinned wide and moved to the second, swiping a hand over the crystal until he reached six then to the last to swipe to three. Numbers set had the wall to block his path spark with hidden magic to follow suit to the riddle’s completion. Heavy chains fell with the lock and with them gone did the door draw up, allowing him passage. Atemu breathed a sigh of relief, seeing the familiar sign ahead but he couldn’t go forward without Yugi. So he returned back, noting that there was nothing else there aside from the riddle and thought perhaps in his haste to not leave his prince alone, he had missed something. Upon returning, he cursed as Atemu found he did, the switch to lift the platform sitting innocently on the ledge that he had sailed over moments before. Clearing over it with his jump from before left the beast blind to it and made the escapade, even if he had figured out the riddle alone, pointless in regard to leaving Yugi alone. Such a fool he was, Atemu thought bitterly as he flipped the switch and brought the platform to life.

Yugi jumped as the wood creaked and rose, bringing him to the landing and moved forward slowly while calling for Atemu. “I’m here, just as I said. But I have to apologize for my spatial awareness was terribly off. The switch I needed was not even in the next area but right here before you on the ledge and I had completely ignored it. I left you alone for no reason.” Atemu murmured dejectedly. Yugi smiled as he held onto Atemu’s hand, knowing that Atemu wouldn’t leave him alone willingly and would always scout ahead if necessary in case something wasn’t so easily accessible. After all, the warlock did seem to like making things complicated on the trail to reach him. Yugi accepted the apology and was simply happy they were together again, allowing a small smile of his own to cross his face before the two went through the next portal and off into the next area to await them with even more to go through.

0

Yugi had yawned, rubbing his eyes to show he was getting tired and Atemu noticed this. They had walked for some time since leaving the last area, finding no monsters or other obstacles to get in their way. Atemu’s stomach protested with hunger and knew it was time to stop. The scent of water close by drew the beast over, finding a lake there with the setting sun reflecting off the calm surface. The only sounds there were that of the night time animals slowly waking to the coming night and Atemu felt this was a good spot as any for rest. “Yugi, it is growing late now. I hate to stop again but it would be best for us to sleep and regain our strength to continue.” Yugi looked towards Atemu by the sound of his voice and gave a nod. He didn’t want to admit to being tired and luckily, they had no need to stop in the middle with Atemu carrying him before they had to split apart so they were able to cover more ground before night fall in comparison to yesterday.

Finding a stump, Atemu brought Yugi over to rest on it, promising to gather some food for dinner and left once he marked his territory around the prince. The place may be serene and peaceful but Atemu did not want to chance things while he hunted. Two boars and three raccoons would be their meal, Atemu bringing the quartered meat from the boars over with a leaf, the dying raccoons with their weak whimpers hanging limp from his jaws by their little tails. With Yugi’s help, another fire was started so the prince could cook his share of meat, Atemu wolfing down his raw meal silently in beast form so that the scent of fresh kill won’t draw something towards their little haven. How sweet such a scene would be, a monster and a human sharing dinner together.

Atemu wished such a thing could last forever, where he can be true to himself and have Yugi’s company like this. But the sad reminder that this was only possible because of the prince’s blindness almost made the meal taste acrid and bitter on his tongue. The cloying silence raised a few hairs on Atemu’s neck and glanced around for a moment before his gaze landed back on the prince. Yugi had finished his meat, the wild game a delight for him and the rosy glow of fullness quite adorable. Atemu smiled softly, downing a raccoon whole in his powerful jaws and decided to make small talk as he finished up the last of his huge meal. “Mmph -sigh-, my dear prince, you told me once you read many books, don’t you?” Atemu began, lapping at his jaws as Yugi perked to the question. He nodded quickly, happily mentioning that he read a lot of books from the castle library, his favorites being about games and the various flora and fauna that existed around his kingdom.

Atemu smiled to see him so animated about his favorite pastime, picking up another weakly breathing raccoon in his claws as he asked next what those books were like. He knew of games but truly, the only games Atemu would know were games of the hunt. Of chasing prey in a twisted game of hide and seek or tag, all of which ended with their life forfeited to him for sport or to fill his belly. Atemu chuffed a silent sound of disgust for thinking such things while around Yugi though the path of such thinking was but a mild case compared to his appearance now, sitting before the prince in his full, beastly form and downing the innocent but deadly little raccoons into his gullet all while holding a conversation like it was a normal occurrence. If Yugi knew this, he would be horrified. “Tell me of some games you like, little one.” Yugi clapped with glee, all too happy to tell him the rules of a game he loved to play with the castle servants when he was younger. It was a simple game with simple rules, one that had a winner and a loser. Atemu listened as Yugi explained the game with such enthusiasm, finishing the last raccoon as he did. Once he was free to speak, changing form as he did so, Atemu asked next if Yugi would like to play a round. A mere thank you for tolerating the journey for this long with him.

“Oh yes! I would love to play! But let’s make this interesting!” Yugi spoke, making Atemu tilt his head as Yugi gave his request. It was a simple thing and one Atemu could easily commit to. All it was is that the loser would have to grant a wish for the winner. A granted wish could have a number of possibilities and so many ran through Atemu’s head, one standing at the forefront of his mind. For Yugi to believe the beast that hurt him wasn’t as cruel or scary as he thought. If he could get Yugi to grant the wish to believe that, it would be one step forward towards the truth he wished to spill to the small prince. So with his wish in mind, Atemu was prepared and told Yugi he was ready to play. “I won’t lose, little one.”

“We’ll see about that!”

The game began and for something that sounded so simple proved to be harder once it was actually played and Atemu found the difficulty to be startling. But that was just a matter of Yugi played this game so many times before and this was the beast’s first time so even for all the bravado he had in winning, that was swept out from right under his feet in time as Yugi won. “I can’t believe I lost...” he murmured, a near pout trying to cross his face as the bell-like laughter erupted from Yugi at his victory. He will admit that for a first time, Atemu did put him on the edge for a moment but experience took the game. Shiratori was such fun and even if the beast was a bit sore for losing, to hear Yugi’s laughter made the loss hurt a little less. Yugi kicked his feet a little now that he had calmed some, asking now if he could tell Atemu his wish since he had won.

Atemu gave a light grunt to tell him to proceed and when the wish left Yugi’s lips, he froze. The prince...wanted him to sing. He swallowed thickly as fingers scratched at the ground. The voice that Yugi had fallen in love with, the very singing voice that he had traded for his human form...Yugi wished to hear it again and Atemu couldn’t even grant such. A stab of guilt struck his heart, the prince leaning forward to wait for him to start and he was at a loss for words. The notes were there, they were never forgotten, but the beautiful singing baritone that brought those notes to life was gone. Since they had begun their journey, the idea of singing never once crossed Atemu’s mind. He had been content to not remember the sacrifice he took and with Yugi’s innocent wish did it come crashing back.

He had no voice of which to sing. He had no means to show such love and devotion towards the prince as he had done the night of the incident. The beast didn’t want to think of what horrors could come from his mouth if he tried to sing now but...if he didn’t...what would his little prince think? Would he be disappointed in him? Sad that Atemu couldn’t grant his wish? He didn’t want Yugi to be sad or disappointed with him. Atemu couldn’t bear either of those options. Slowly, he went to stand, Yugi raising his head as he heard the shifting cloth and waited. It had been so long since he heard the beautiful voice and he really missed it. Now he was getting the chance to hear it again after all this time! But as the beast cleared his throat and parted his lips, what emerged was nothing beautiful.

Dry, scratchy notes came from Atemu, lacking harmony and tone. He winced to the sound of it and Yugi sat there quietly. This was different from what he remembered, the baritone the same but how it was presented sounded so off. It wasn’t the melodious beauty that was sung from the hill in the forest close to home but a paltry substitute. Atemu was quick to clamp his jaws shut, coughing quickly to cover the sheer embarrassment of what crawled from his throat. Is this how he would sound for the rest of his days!? This was pathetic and not a suitable voice to praise his love for Yugi with. He sighed, plopping heavily in the dirt and lowered his head. All this walking had exhausted him, he lied, a weak excuse but the only one that was viable enough to have the prince believe it was the reason he had such an atrocious voice.

“Perhaps a little rest would improve my vocals so that I can sing to you properly.” Yet another lie to mount with the rest on his shoulders. Atemu was ashamed of how much he had lied to Yugi. He should’ve been truthful, just throw everything out into the open. But he was still a stupid, foolish and selfish beast in love and if the lies kept Yugi at his side, he would continue until they finally broke the weak support that kept them up. Atemu was sure to slip and the moment he did, everything would be gone. Just a little longer, he begged to the fates, just let me get Yugi to the warlock and heal him and I’ll finally expose my lies to him. Just let me hold his soft hand and hear his voice free of fear...that’s all I ask in my wayward foolishness. Yugi frowned, settling his hands in his lap and apologized softly. “I forgot this trip is tough on us both for how long it is. I shouldn’t have forced it out of you if you weren’t ready. I just...really miss hearing it.”

Oh his voice was so despondent and it broke his heart to hear. Atemu stood once more and walked over to Yugi, bringing him into his arms which had the prince freeze but once he realized it was just Atemu’s way of saying all was forgiven, he turned in his arms and held him close. If Atemu had to learn how to sing again, to live with the singing voice that was given to him now, he will for Yugi. If his future could be as bright as he hoped for it to be, they will work together through this. Atemu swore by this...for Yugi. Moment of guilt over, Atemu released Yugi as the moon was starting to rise in the sky and with the open area, he was reminded of the curse that came with his human body. He laid Yugi to rest, making sure that he was comfortable enough to sleep as the hard ground was unforgiving and with good timing too as the first ray of moonlight hit his skin and when it did, the change was instant.

Atemu huffed angrily, glancing to the shining orb in the sky. How it hurt for the moon to betray him now and take away his form for as long as he stood under its light. A permanent addition to his wish and such a hindrance to him as the urge to curl up beside Yugi would be impossible out of fear in him waking and finding himself cuddled to the beast instead of the pharaoh he loved and adored. The pestering thoughts did nothing to help him and thus, Atemu was left to stay up throughout the night, unable to find peaceful slumber until the moon disappeared from the sky to bring back the sun.

Dawn rose and the small prince was left to slumber still. Atemu, to ease some of restlessness from troubling thoughts, began to wander around the lake but even that did little to calm him. The father goat’s words rung back to him, a reminder that monsters and humans couldn’t be friends. It stung, it truly did and just solidified the fact that to stay with Yugi, he would have to keep lying, keep to his human form and never show him the truth. It was such a terrible, cruel life to live but what else can he do? He didn’t want the small prince to fear him but to constantly lie didn’t do his heart any good. It wasn’t fair to him but neither was the secret that he kept locked tight. What to do, what to do...Atemu wished for any sort of solution to fall into his claws, for him to have what he wanted and to never worry about fear. A glance to the lake’s surface had him wander over to it and look into nature’s mirror and what stared back at him was the monstrous reflection of his beastly image.

The dark scales, his red eyes, a mouth filled with deadly fangs, everything that would instill dread into any human. Nothing of his appearance would give Yugi peace, even if he had explained himself. It was human nature to fear monsters and for all the love in the world he had for Atemu, surely the dream to have his love even as a beast was just that, a dream. He grunted pitifully as he reached out, touching the still surface and watched the ripples extend out from where he touched, distorting his reflection for a brief moment before it returned, still the same as it were before. Another touch yielded more ripples but when they stilled a second time, the beast was gone, unable to take the sight of the form he was once proud of.

Such a sad, pitiful beast.

0

Once Yugi was up, bladder relieved and ready to go, Atemu took his hand and started off past the lake and further into the garden, seeing another vortex that will teleport them to a new location and with it, another likely trial in which he had to solve. A glance to the spiraling trees with their coiled, empty branches revealed one that held a familiar glowing lantern. It was a pale yellow and surprisingly rather soothing though he was sure for the light it held, it wasn’t done by just magic. There was easily a chance this was just the start of the warlock’s sizable collection of lives or important aspects held close to a human that he took as the payment for granting wishes. A slight shudder ran down his spine at the sight and went to bypass the hanging lantern, seeing another vortex in wait and went through after guiding the prince through with a gentle nudge.

The displacement of space made the prince jump, this being his first real venture through the portals without being held by the beast and when questioned of what caused such a feeling is when Atemu spoke of the portals that had them jumping through this particular part of the forest. He didn’t add that this was likely a game to Bakura as he didn’t know how long that his little game of riddles would be that ties into the constant jumps of the portals. Yugi nodded and stayed close to Atemu as they continued on their way, through another portal and to a short jump of which Atemu made to pick up the prince to jump down but the moment he did was the moment he heard the harsh snorts of a boar lying in wait. “A-Atemu...” Yugi gasped when he heard the boar and was quickly released, the stomping hooves coming right at them.

“I got it.” The relief to run through him when he heard the boar fall made the prince smile, looking up when Atemu came back and took his hand in his own. He complimented the other warmly and Atemu grinned proudly at the praise before they continued on past the fallen corpse. The quicker they were through this part of the garden, the better he’d feel. These portals just rubbed him the wrong way and he wanted to be far from them. Through the next one, Atemu spotted the familiar lamps as before and grunted slightly as he continued forward past it and found a stone to follow . Another riddle was it? Moving closer to it, the words shone to his presence and Bakura’s voice rang out through the silence.

_“Large birds leading a stray person  
Have four wings on the right side.  
█ █ █ ht on the left...”_

Atemu snorted towards the mild distortion of the last line, how old was this riddle for it to physically be distorted like it was. Yugi blinked behind the bandages. “Is that a riddle? Oh I love riddles!” Yugi exclaimed happily and Atemu glanced down to him. “That would be the case. Seems like the warlock is a fan of them too. I would not be surprised if this is how we are to proceed through the garden.” he murmured, spotting the other lamp not far from where they stood and wondered just what this riddle entailed. Something told the beast this was simpler than he was making it out to be if it was another numerical piece but the connotation of what was necessary is what’s setting his mind astray. Practically feeling the hesitation of the other, Yugi began to think as well. Easily he suspected the four had its importance if it was read out so he could only imagine that four would have to be applied to the right side in some sort of way that he could not see.

He tugged on Atemu’s arm, bringing his attention down to him and asked if there was anything particular about the spot aside from the stone. Atemu mentioned the lamps that were to either side and Yugi tapped his chin. “Can you input numbers into those lamps?” Atemu confirmed and Yugi clapped. “Then go to the right side and put in four. If I’m correct based on the wording even with that distortion...the left must be eight.” Atemu tilted his head in wonder but wouldn’t take the prince’s words for granted, moving to the right side and swiped until he saw a four in the glowing orb of the lamp then headed back to the first lamp he saw to swipe to eight. To their luck, that was the solution and the path ahead opened up to its solution. “You were right, little one~” Atemu praised as he moved back to Yugi’s side and the prince beamed, proud of the accomplishment as the beast took his hand and they continued on their way.

As they walked, Yugi asked if Atemu liked riddles too and the other would be a liar if he said he didn’t. He just never found reason to come across them until now. Perhaps they could share riddles sometime, Yugi went to mention as they continued through the next portal and Atemu heard the sound of the floating specters before he saw them, grunting slightly. There were too many if his ears counted right so he had to run through them before they could try to attack them. “Up we go.” Atemu whispered, bringing the prince into his arms and Yugi held around his neck as the beast moved through the floating ghosts along the path, the direct gazes into scarlet putting them at a halt as they turned to stone until the two were far past them.

As they continued on their way in silence, Atemu spotted a forgotten lantern on the path. Was it left there for them? Or perhaps the remains of someone who was lucky to have gotten this far in search of the old warlock. Atemu didn’t know but if it was here and the faint scent of ash was any clue, they would need the lantern for something and would rather not put his little prince at risk by ignoring it for his avoidance of anything dealing with fire. He scooped up the lantern and had Yugi take hold of it, wandering further ahead to see a hearth lit with a strong flame. His spine crawled to the sight but pushed down the instinct to run away from the roaring red and orange flames, bringing Yugi closer to the hearth and asked him to light the lantern. Yugi nodded, opening the small, cage-like lantern and picked up the loose twigs inside. They lit easily for how dry they were and stuck them back inside without burning himself, bringing a soft glow to the lantern.

Once it was lit, Atemu was quick to move from the hearth and through the next portal that awaited them at the end and to his luck, there were raccoons all over the place. A growl escaped his throat only to stop as the raccoons began the skitter away in fear but not of him. He watched them with narrowed eyes as he took Yugi’s arm to guide him and the moment the two drew closer to them, the raccoons moved away. So...he wasn’t the only one scared of a flame. That proved to be a good thing to know as long as they had the lantern with them. If the flame didn’t die then he can be assured that if Yugi must be left alone again for another harrowing task that requires them to be apart, the smaller monsters won’t go near him. “Watch your step.” Atemu warned as he worked around the frightened little monsters that scurried from the sight of the flame in Yugi’s hands.

Oh they wished to grasp such an easy meal but like any animal, the truest danger lies in the fire. A raging, untamable force that would burn the woods to ash and cloud the air with smoke. The lingering fear of that kept them at bay until the two were past them and deeper into the forest, leaving them lamenting of their loss. A new area and a familiar stone indicated yet another riddle to await them and both moved towards the old stone that spoke once more a riddle from their ever friendly warlock.

_“Many collected items decorate the warlock’s garden_  
Decorate this place (a continuous wailing basket)  
Count the red, yellow and blue gems.” 

“The red, yellow and blue gems? What could that mean?” Yugi questioned in thought, knowing well without sight he was unable to help but Atemu had a guess what this one in particular meant. The gems he spoke were the decorations to light the trees, their haunting glow a bewitching sight amongst the twisted branches. He remembers them as they went along the paths, jumping from one place to another but didn’t think to keep track would be yet another of Bakura’s games. He spat to the side in annoyance as this meant he would have to backtrack as close to the beginning of this place to count them all. At least this would prove to be quicker for this place was a safe haven for Yugi. He could trust to leave him alone as he went but the bestial instinct growled for him to make sure it was undeniably safe. Mark your territory, it snarled. Ensure safety for your mate.

Atemu is never one to ignore his body’s natural instinct and did just that, speaking ruefully of his faux pas towards the answer of this riddle. “I must travel back the path we came to count the gems in the trees, my sweet prince. Where you stand is safe and no monsters will get to you here. Sit and rest for me until I return. I promise to make it swift.” Yugi nodded, slowly moving to sit upon the ground with care and whispered for Atemu to not take too long as he knew it must’ve been a good hour or more for the time it took to walk to this point, guesstimating only by the time when he woke and the loudness of the nature around them for the early afternoon even when there was no sun to guide them. “I will be, don’t you worry, little one.” Atemu spoke, flexing his claws in the earth as he returned back to the portal. Without Yugi to tag along, he will be swift and as an extra precaution to sate the gnawing hunger, the raccoons they passed would be a good meal to start.

Hunger sated and gems counted, Atemu was flighty upon his claws, bounding and leaping over the terrain with immense grace and freedom of his natural form. It was with encroaching sadness to think that he will have to keep this side of him concealed for happiness but reminded himself bitterly of the sacrifices he already made for Yugi. What’s one more, he thought silently to himself. He loved his precious prince oh too much to allow himself to backpedal now on what was more important. His freedom to travel the forest, hunt for food and sport and rule his territory with iron claw and majestic presence or the love and presence of the darling prince to steal his heart with loving words and enchanting looks. Human cognitive and animal instinct tore a vicious war inside of him and he paused just before the portal that would bring him back to Yugi.

The doubts to cloud his mind was returning with a vicious bite, the goat’s words ringing back yet again. Monsters and humans can’t be friends. Why...why must he be tormented with the truth yet again. Was it terribly wrong for him to be happy? Or...was it terribly wrong to hide what he was behind a human skin? The question plagued his thoughts and he had to be rather lucky that Yugi wouldn’t pick up on it so easily. He didn’t want to worry the prince until he could get his thoughts straightened out. He will continue this journey and will apologize for his actions and come clean of everything. What happens after will determine whether all can be forgiven and he can see to the happiness he sought for or lose it all and be left with half a man and a broken voice that cannot sing towards anything worth value to him.

A sigh passed his jaws as he shifted back and made his way through the portal, finding Yugi sitting where he left him, the lantern beside him without a flame and the flowers he collected still whole and vibrant as they were when he plucked them. Just the picturesque sight of innocence embodied was enough to make a decision for him. Come hell or high water, Atemu will do what he must to be a part of Yugi’s life. Selfish he was but he cared no longer. No one was worthy of the bright eyes and charming personality that was the pretty prince he had to himself. A smile crossed his face, announcing his return and warmed at the delight in Yugi’s tone that he came back so quickly. Turning the lamps to the respective numbers of five, nine and three, the next locked door swung open and they were through.


	5. Chapter 5

_We work so well together..._

_You and I..._

_Perhaps that alone..._

_Will be the salvation I seek for my lies..._

0

When they waltzed into Hollow Tree Hill, another stone waited for them and suspecting another riddle, they were both stunned to silence of what was read to them without mockery or spite.

_“The right side is a shortcut.  
Down below is a difficult road.”_

“Do you really think that it’s that easy?” Yugi questioned. “It would be strange to believe it considering the warlock’s...belligerent behavior.” Atemu mused, moving towards the drop that was covered with boards made to crack under the weight of two then looked ahead. The unmistakable signage that led their way was there and that it was indeed a shortcut. No tricks or traps to deny its validity. Now for Atemu, to take an easy path would be well within his right to get Yugi to the warlock quicker but with all he had done thus far, why take it easy now? He already fated himself to the easy way out by taking the form he had now and If Atemu was one to ignore a difficult challenge, he wouldn’t be able to rub his intelligence in the face of the warlock for all the riddles he posed throughout his garden.

Looking down to the prince, Atemu asked if he wished to see what the difficult path had in store for him. He was sure another riddle could be lying in wait and easily a place of no return should they drop down. As this was an adventure he’d never have the chance to go on again, Yugi felt it was worth the detour. Too long did he have it easy for being a prince and for once wanted to seek venture. Sure, he wanted to have his sight back and see the loving pharaoh that has been at his side throughout everything they went through, caring for him and making sure he was fed but he also wanted stories to tell the family at home. Of the riddles and games they played and the monsters Atemu fell by his own hands. Anything and everything he could commit to memory to tell all and show the competence Atemu had to prove him a wonderful partner for Yugi.

Atemu smiled proudly and nodded, lifting Yugi once more to prevent injury to the prince. It’s a bit of a drop, he warned, stepping onto the weak boards. The moment their weight was settled upon it, the wood crumpled and they were dropped into the portal beneath, cutting off the cry from Yugi and the two landed in a new area. Four lamps were situated there along with another stone and the riddle to await there was quite the head scratcher as Bakura’s voice once more relayed the message written.

_“This is a collection of numbers. Uncover four stories within stones. Each story contains information that indicates the order and location of the number sequence.”_

_1 1 1 1 1 3 7 1 4 3  
5 7 2 1 9 6 2 0 0 3  
2 1 5 0 0 0 0 2 1 9  
6 3 6 3 9 9 9 0 0 0_

With the riddle spoken, a grid of numbers appeared and Atemu swallowed. Perhaps the easy way should’ve been taken instead. Leave it to Bakura to leave his hardest at the end. Yugi asked the beast what the riddle meant and Atemu explained the best he could, of the grid of numbers Yugi could not see so he lacked assistance for that part. “But we have to search for four stories written in stone to find the answer here. We can do this, Atemu. I believe in our teamwork to solve this riddle!” With Yugi’s conviction, Atemu nodded and prepared for what awaited them. Deciding the best thing would be to scout ahead, Atemu headed off into the portal starting from the left, finding himself in a completely new area with tree-like platforms that seemed to adjust to his weight, ascending and descending as he crossed before landing on solid ground once more. He huffed a bit as he saw the path split ahead, the sound of a ghost meandering around catching his ear as well. At least it wasn’t too much of a bother as he went to leap towards the top path and found the first stone that was part of the story.

As the beast came closer to it, it began to glow to read the story but the voice to meet him was not of the annoying warlock but a voice much fairer than his. A sweet and kind male voice.

_“Sleep, sleep  
Repose for 1 year.  
Wake at the first hour  
And not a second past.”_

“Huh...” Atemu hummed in thought. The words did bode a bit of confusion but not as much as the one who read the words for him. Surely this wasn’t the warlock’s work but if not his then who? If Bakura is the one to set up such tasks, then who would be the one to read them off here if not himself? For now, he’d leave that thought alone and continue on as he heard the slow curl of magic below indicating another portal was near. As he landed into the next one, the beast took a moment to look around, seeing an unlit fire pit and a forgotten lantern off to the side beside it. Feeling his hackles bristle to the thought of more fire, he knew he’d have to bring his prince along to assist him with all manners of lantern use. Met with a dead end now aside from the platform that would likely take Atemu towards another part of the sizable riddle, he decided it was best to backtrack for now and collect Yugi to continue on from there.

What a pair the two made and the thought warmed his heart. How easily they worked together to solve so many challenges yet the one to preside over all was the one that Yugi couldn’t easily help with. This brought despair into the beast’s heart but he shook it away. Now wasn’t the time to lament over his situation. They were ever so close to the warlock and he had to continue just a little longer. Continue with this paltry façade until Yugi can see and can explain everything in hopes that the prince will understand. Will still love and accept him even as the horrid beast that took his sight from him before. It’s all he can wish for still when the outcome of such was still unknown. Passing through the portals once more, Atemu was back to the beginning and moved towards Yugi with a swift change of form so he could take the prince’s hand. “Little one, I will need your assistance. I came across a bit of an impasse and as I cannot stand fire, I’ll need you to help me.” Yugi smiled and nodded, whispering that all matters with fire will be handled by him for his ease of mind, and followed Atemu into the portal once more.

The path was quick, the flighty ghost hardly an issue as it was quick to turn to stone to give them quick passage underneath it, arriving back to the path with two fire pits. Bringing Yugi to the lone lantern that laid unlit on the ground, Atemu picked it up and handed it to the prince to hold before heading towards the lit bonfire on the other side of the narrow path. “Just ahead of you, little one and not a step more. Once you feel the heat of the flame, light the lantern.” Yugi nodded, releasing Atemu’s hand to head forward. The warmth of the fire was his guide and when he felt it at its strongest, he stopped and took out some dried leaves to set aflame before tucking them back into the lantern to give it life. Going back the same way he came, Yugi reached for Atemu once more and his hand was grasped gently in the other’s, led to the unlit pit so he could light it.

As the dried twigs and leaves took to the flame and grew to light the pit in full, whatever magic connected the two activated the platform in the center, allowing it to rise. “There it goes. Let’s move.” Atemu spoke as he brought Yugi to the platform, waiting for it to descend again before bringing the small prince aboard as it rose once more. The black stone caught his eye and Atemu ushered Yugi towards it as the words began to glow and the same fair voice spoke for the second story to be found.

_“Death in the forest  
And 4 days to notice.  
Three witnesses:  
Less than a third spoke.”_

How peculiar, Yugi was the first to mention and the beast shrugged. It was strange wording for sure and he personally didn’t know what to make of it. Alas, it was something in regard to the sizable grid of numbers and he can only hope that they will be able to piece things together once all four stories are found. As if sensing his distress towards the story, Yugi gripped his hand gently in his own. “We’ll figure it out, Atemu. I promise you we will.” He whispered sweetly to him and oh how his heart swelled to Yugi’s tender concern. Dropping down to a knee, Atemu brought the small prince into his arms to hug him gently before standing once more. Yeah, they will get through the warlock’s riddle, Atemu was positive of that. With the lantern still in hand, the two made their way back to the main path once more where the four lamps and riddle still waited before moving towards the right side to another dark portal to carry them towards the other two stories.

Upon landing into the new area, Atemu took a brief moment to scent the air to be sure there was nothing dangerous to lay ahead and started forward when things were safe. A small step over a ledge and they were before three switches. Good thing Atemu had the presence of mind to bring the lantern with them even if the flame had long gone out inside of it. Guiding Yugi along, he asked the prince to place the lantern down to set over one switch before he took place on one and Atemu the last. A simple solution that provided the right result as another moving platform was activated to give them passage further. “Should I bring the lantern still?” Yugi had asked as the sound of the grinding wooden cogs filtered into his ears. “It would be wise in case more fire is necessary.” Atemu replied, Yugi moving slowly to grab the lantern where they set it and returned to Atemu’s side.

A smile crossed his face, rather pleased by Yugi’s helpfulness, and took his hand so they could reach the next story that awaited them right at the top.

_“A poisonous swamp  
Takes 3 minutes to cross.  
The ninth to do so  
Earns thrice his wealth.”_

Stranger and stranger still but there was no time to mull over it. There was still one last story to find and once found, then they can figure out just how these stories were to help them with the puzzle. Another portal awaited them and they headed through with ease, landing them into another area but this one was filled with ghosts and...Atemu scented the air again and bared his teeth with a slight grimace. Somewhere a boar lurked. They had to tread carefully if he didn’t spot it before it spotted them. Taking cautious steps, Atemu led the prince along, past the ghosts that tried to assault them with their backs turned and another fire pit was found for them to light. Rifling through the dead grass and brush that lined the path, Atemu gathered enough to rekindle a flame in the lantern for Yugi before returning to the first platform that had a lever to use.

Hold on tight, was the warning given by the beast as he hit the lever to bring them up high above the ghosts that haunted the path below, just barely missing a third that was lurking. But as they got to the top of the platform’s path, the rough snorts of the boar caught Atemu’s ear and a slight snarl left him. He warned Yugi to stand where he left him, turning him to face the ghost just in case it chose to wander much too close to them before he shifted form to take on the boar that was charging right for him. Lips curled back in a wicked snarl as Atemu loped for the mammal to charge, leaping onto its back and quickly silenced it. To save any chances of hunger, Atemu tore into its hide for a couple bites of the succulent meat before hurrying Yugi over to the fire pit before the flame in the lantern could die off again. The prince turned, stumbling along to the sound of the beast’s voice and felt for the fire pit. Once his fingers touched the rough, sturdy structure, he dropped the lantern inside and the pit came to life.

Atemu’s ears twitched to the faint sound of cogs turning, indicating the path forward was open and smiled, praising Yugi for his work as he shifted back and went to take the prince’s hand to get to the last part of the story. “Once we find all the stories, I wonder how they will apply to the riddle. All of them seem to have no basis.” Yugi mused quietly and Atemu wished he could have an answer for it but he too knew nothing. All the stories so far made no sense to him as much as the grid of numbers did but there had to be something that correlates the two. Bakura was a nasty contender but his riddles were cleverly sound. Even he wouldn’t make something impossible even when he easily had the power to do so. Returning back the way they came, they moved to the other platform that would take them to the final story and once they were at the stone, the kind voice read off the last story.

_“Illumination  
Has 2 phases:  
A show of ten beans  
And three pulsing glares.”_

“That’s all of them. And with all of them...I still have no solid idea where to go with them.” Atemu murmured. Yugi patted the beast’s hand, offering that it was best to return back to where the first riddle was and go from there. “Perhaps if we write out the grid on the ground, we can figure out the stories’ relation to it. I won’t fail you here, Atemu. I refuse it.” Yugi announced with amiable determination, making Atemu smile as the two began the short journey back to the main riddle. Arriving there, Atemu got to work, writing out the grid on the ground with the use of his claws as Yugi was left to examine the first lamp. The story was thankfully repeated for them by the kind voice so they wouldn’t forget them and had to travel back. “Sleep, sleep. Repose for 1 year...” Yugi mumbled as he tried to think of every possible solution to the stories and its attached riddle.

Footsteps came over to his side as Atemu knelt beside him. “Anything?” Yugi groaned as he shook his head petulantly. He was as stumped as Atemu was and it scorned him to think about. Never did a riddle baffle him so quickly and without sight only made it harder for him to really and truly see how everything was set up. Reaching up as a gesture to help him stand, Atemu stood and lifted Yugi up, bringing him over to the grid he scratched out into the ground. I have it set up if you wish to feel the numbers and perhaps figure out something that way, Atemu mentioned and the prince thanked him, kneeling before the grid. Fingers slid over the deep grooves in the dirt, feeling out each number and counting each row and column as he did so. As Yugi worked, Atemu stood to the side as he felt out of place to help. Compared to the first that dealt with numbers, this was much too hard for him to remotely think of the solution.

The first line to each story already sounded pointless in context and the second just seems to designate the placement of each story to its respective lamp. The beast mulled over it more before something began to tickle the back of his thoughts. If the first line was pointless to focus on and the second line was just the means to know which story attached to which lamp then perhaps...

Scarlet eyes widened before he moved back to Yugi’s side and knelt down beside him. “Little one, I think I may have caught onto something.” Atemu spoke, gaining Yugi’s attention as the other began to explain his thoughts. He told the small prince of how he felt the first line meant nothing towards the riddle posed to them as it had no numerical mentions towards the grid that was given to them. In addition, the second line had a number that clearly matched to its placement with the lamps that stood before them. Yugi blinked incredulously behind his bandages as Atemu made a valid point, remembering the kind voice repeat the first story when he stood before the first lamp. “Repose for 1 year...and it was at the first lamp. Atemu you’re a genius!!” Yugi squealed as he hugged his arm and Atemu beamed with hidden pride before speaking of the rest.

If the second line was meant for the lamps, then what of the last two? Yugi pondered this, touching the numbers in the ground. There were four rows and ten columns. If Yugi were to take any sort of wild guesses, the rows and columns are applied to the stories as well. “Wait...Atemu I think I have something. The second story, it had mentioned ten beams, didn’t it?” The beast was about to nod when he realized Yugi couldn’t see that and voiced his acknowledgement. Yugi then motioned for the beast to count the ten columns and did as ordered, reaching the end of the grid. “Now...count down three rows and tell me the number.” Atemu did as told again, whispering that the number was a nine. Yugi grinned proudly as he went to scoot into Atemu’s place, asking for the beast to go place that number into the second lamp and he will continue with the other stories.

Back to the first lamp, Yugi commanded and Atemu listened obediently, looking to the small prince as he repeated the last two lines of the story before counting each column then row, giving the number that his finger landed on for Atemu to put into the glass orb. A five then a one with the last orb another five. With all the numbers inputted, the magic did its work to the solution found, a portal appearing in front of the black stone. The swirl of the portal’s magic had both relieved and excited that they had found the solution together, Yugi standing and went to compliment Atemu for his quick thinking when he felt the warm arms wrap around him tight. “Oh Yugi. Dear, sweet, precious Yugi...you are too clever and smart to make up for my shortcomings.” Atemu whispered and Yugi smiled softly as he returned the hug. “Don’t underestimate yourself, Atemu. You’re just as smart as I am. If you didn’t note that the second line to each story correlated to a specific lamp, we’d be stuck here forever.”

Atemu could live and breathe on Yugi’s generous praises if he could but for the moment, this gentle hug fueled by love and promise of the happy future he ached to have was enough. Parting from the hug, Atemu went to stand while holding Yugi’s hands and once the small prince was on his feet, he turned his gaze to the dark vortex that would take them out. Gripping gently on his hands, Atemu guided the prince through the vortex, appearing into another space and in that space was the clear scent of another flower though other scents so subtle made to deter the sweet smelling fragrance. It was a good thing only Atemu truly caught onto the scent and not Yugi, looking to the hanging corpses of unfamiliar creatures to decorate the gnarled, twisted branches of the trees.

Stepping ahead with Yugi until they were standing in the small flower field, Atemu bent down to pluck the flower, looking to its crimson blossom with its many curling tips. An interesting flower, he’ll admit, and one that seems so fitting to him as well. A blossom forever entangled within its own petals. “Little one, another flower to bestow upon you.” The beast spoke tenderly, passing the flower over to reaching hands and Yugi smiled, touching the coiling petals in wonder. “A rarity it is. The Spiral Flower if I recall correctly. Such a beautiful crimson blossom grown in such a way to make it more of a decoration for a centerpiece than for its fragrance.” Yugi explored, fingering one of the coils before tucking it into his shawl with the others and took Atemu’s hand when he felt it slid into his own. Another vortex awaited them and the moment they walked through, they found themselves right back where they entered into Hollow Tree Hill, at the exit that was of such easy access should they have not gone the path less traveled and the riddle that nearly befuddled them.

Without another word to said riddle and its tasking puzzle, Atemu led the small prince along, to head further into the garden, into the Obsidian Swamp.

0

Waltzing into the new area began simple, a rickety set of boards that held them over another portal. Atemu could only estimate a drop awaited them behind the portal’s hazy black exterior and picked up the prince into his arms. Yugi held fast, conditioned in doing so whenever he was lifted by the hidden beast, and the two were on the weak support. A single bounce of both their forms broke through the wood, dropping the two into the portal and a bit above the ground where it decided to let them off. Atemu was quick to land with calculated ease, letting out a short exhale before looking forward. A pit that extended much too far for him to jump with Yugi was his first obstacle, a switch sitting rather innocently upon the other side. A grunt left him before he set the small prince down, urging him to wait for him until he called. It was clear the other would have to leap across and keep weight on the switch in order for Yugi to cross safely. At least this was a venture that won’t take him far from his sweet prince.

Swiftly changing form the moment he was from Yugi’s side, he leapt across and sat upon the switch, the wooden contraption coming to life to create a walkable path. “Hurry now, prince. Follow my voice.” Yugi nodded, slowly inching forward as he felt the path with his feet. The click of heeled boots upon the wood urged the prince to move quickly, reaching the other side of solid ground with ease before reaching for Atemu who was swift to change back into his human disguise before the prince could fall into him. Careful, was the quiet whisper, a hand brushing over his cheek and Yugi smiled. He couldn’t bear to be away from the pharaoh for too long. Again, Atemu’s heart swelled with glee, dispelling the dark cloud to constantly hover above his head and rested a light kiss onto the prince’s cheek.

The beast knew he shouldn’t be so open to showing such affection but how could he resist. After so many days and nights on this tip that nearly saw no end, he had grown closer to the prince. And Yugi was no less the same. He was comfortable at his side, adored him for his feats of bravery and cleverness of the hunt that provided wild game to ease his hungering belly. Atemu proved he wasn’t just a dumb beast of foolish wit even if Yugi didn’t know himself that he traveled with a monster this whole time. He had his trust...his infallible, loving trust. It was a cruel stunt but Atemu couldn’t bear to lose the prince now. The small royalty was his, he had made his claim and wanted to keep it by any means possible. A foolhardy and demanding request of such a selfish creature but the longer he stood beside the prince, the more Atemu desired to never lose him.

Even if he never told the truth, the prince would still be his.

Hands latched with each other, they went on their way and through another portal to await them, seeing themselves in another area that was heavy with fog and deeper in, the cloying shelter of darkness. Darkness could only mean hidden monsters and Atemu was in no way pleased with such thoughts but his sharp scarlet gaze saw a lantern laying on the ground and a fire pit not far from it. Fire was starting to seem useful, more than Atemu would ever think of the cruel, unyielding force. He still held his doubts but if it kept monsters at bay from his dear prince, he would tolerate a little longer. With unhurried steps, the beast led Yugi to the lantern, passing it to the prince as they wandered closer to the fire pit. Once the heat of the pit reached his skin, Yugi did what he needed, lighting the lantern with a gentle glow and smiled. “What now?”

“Now, we light the other pit. There is a platform here so may as well see where that takes up before we go anywhere else.” Especially into the darkness, went the unspoken of the later path. Yugi gave a nod and followed Atemu’s guidance to light the other pit, hearing the cogs turn and the platform move before the two hopped on to see what awaited at the bottom. Another wall blocked their way with a switch that was clearly pressure sensitive, Atemu telling Yugi to leave the lantern behind to reveal the way and once more was met with weak flooring. Pattern ever the same, Yugi was nestled in the arms of the pharaoh as he stepped onto the weak boards, taking a single bounce to snap them in two and descended into another portal to drop them even further into the swamp.

Scarlet hues caught sight of the two pits but nothing in which to light them. No lantern or fire. This had puzzled him for a moment but his ears perked to the faint but familiar sound of rolling magic. There were more portals nearby. More portals meant that their fire problem was within them. “Come along, I’ll carry you for the moment as we search for another lantern.” Atemu spoke and Yugi nodded, never one to complain to be cradled in the other’s strong arms. It took a bit of trial and error, Atemu having started from the left to find the fire pit they needed but no lantern of which to light. The portal did land him back to where they started so he chose the right path and was left with a momentary bout of fright when one had led him right into a den of monsters, a boar accompanied with a couple raccoons and frogs. But he did not let fear consume him, setting Yugi down to stand behind him before the beast leapt with shining teeth and wicked curved claws.

Yugi stayed obediently where he was left until silence met his ears, only moving forward when Atemu told him it was safe to do so. Even now, the prince will admire the king’s bravery as he took care of monsters swifter than his own guards. Sidetracking aside, they had found the lantern they needed though it was across yet another rickety set of boards, such that only one could go across. Atemu swallowed thickly as he knew what must be done. There was land above, held in place by vines and briar, but much too high for his human disguise to jump and bring Yugi with him. The beast would have to guide him, ensuring safe passage as he walked alone. He told Yugi this and the boy quivered with fear. Please don’t leave me to cross alone, he begged and the beast’s heart clenched to the withering plea.

Atemu should’ve scouted alone, he thought bitterly. By himself he could’ve grabbed the lantern and brought it back then took Yugi to the fire they needed to light the pits in the area they came from. But his heart and instinct didn’t want to keep leaving the prince alone on his own. Even when an area is considered safe. “Shh, shh. Hush now, little one. I won’t be far from you. I’ll be right above you, just follow my voice.” The prince sniffled but nodded, giving the beast a brief hug before he was led to the very edge of the wooden path. Once Yugi was situated, Atemu stepped back and changed form so he could leap above. “Can you hear me, little one?” he called. “I can! Please, take care of me!” Yugi responded and Atemu smiled. “You know I always will. Now then, careful steps, my darling. One foot in front of the other. Do not rush.” Ears twitched to the sound of the creaking wood, heart pounding with each step made below that he could not see. He followed each step from above, encouraging the prince to continue as Yugi walked with promise beneath him.

One foot in front of the other, Yugi thought, awash with the sound of Atemu’s voice, so far but so close, guiding him. Arms were spread like wings to help keep himself balanced and determined, he kept going despite his fears of falling. Soon enough, he heard the sound of swirling magic and upon reaching solid ground, his boot had kicked the lantern that rested there. Yugi knelt down to pick it up before moving forward into the swirling magic. Atemu heard the magic activate and the pop of Yugi’s appearance above him, reacting quickly to catch the small prince in his arms with a swift change of forms before the small one could land in his arms. Yugi smiled as he held the lantern up victoriously and Atemu grinned.

“Wonderful, little one. Now let’s get that dreadful fire and be on our way.” Yugi agreed, set upon his feet before they headed back to take the other path to get the flame from the other section. Yugi did his part once they were at the fire pit, lighting the twigs and dried leaves in the lantern and trekked their way back above on light feet. The lantern’s flame won’t last long so they must make haste. Yugi panted a little for all the running around he managed thus far but he couldn’t slack. He had a purpose in helping Atemu here, to handle lanterns and their soft glowing fire. The prince had to prove he was useful to his pharaoh. Prove that he was capable in order to marry such a strong, fearless and capable man. Even without his sight, Yugi knew there were still things he could do. He wasn’t useless as his father and the court saw him after he went blind. Atemu brought that confidence out of him as they continued on their venture to the warlock.

Without Atemu, he never would’ve seen the light of day again, left to rot in a cell far removed from others while his title and livelihood was stripped from him. He couldn’t bear that thought but nothing as bad as the risks that he’d never see his pharaoh again for those very same reasons. That thought alone brought such heartache to him. When they returned, Atemu held himself on the switches before guiding Yugi across the wooden paths that rose over the gaps, Yugi lighting the pits and returning back to the king’s side when prompted, opening the way for them and both went to head through. Down the path and through the weakened boards to descend further threw them into yet another den, a few raccoons scurrying around and the hard snort of a boar. The sounds nearly had Yugi frozen in place but remembered the lantern. Remembered that Atemu told him small monsters feared fire. Gripping the lantern, the prince swung at the small beasts with demands to stay away from him as Atemu tacked the charging boar, claws grasping its huge tusks and forced it down on its side.

“You lot have become a real pain, no matter how delicious your hide is.” The beast snapped before another, louder snap was heard, causing the boar to still. With that done, the raccoons were easy pickings to his claws and two to his stomach to continue to keep his hunger at bay for a while longer. Swallowing the last squeaking raccoon whole, Atemu gave a light huff, lapping at his teeth before shifting back, seeing the signage ahead that they were free of the garden and could proceed. “Drop the lantern, little one. We won’t need it from here.” Yugi did as told, setting the lantern down before his hand was brought into the strong, calloused one of the king, holding tight to it as they left the space, leaving the Warlock’s Garden and all its riddling trials behind.

0

The Azure Abyss awaited the two as they walked but before they reached the location, another garden laid before them. Another flower with coiled petal tips sat innocently with the others. Unlike its predecessor, the Spiral Flower, this one was a soft red that gradient into purple at the ends, the yellow disc floret the only striking color to pop from the rest. Atemu was silent as he looked at the flower, Yugi curious to his silence and asked if everything was alright. It was, but the beast was beginning to wonder. They had traveled so far and so long, Atemu was sure he undoubtedly had Yugi’s trust. For all the times he cowered to the idea of revealing his true form to the prince, Atemu never once thought of his kind actions of flower giving to be done as a beast. Perhaps if Yugi could feel the flower in his claws, to feel that they brought him no harm, he’ll understand before they even got to the warlock.

It was a stretch and a likely ludicrous move but what did he have to lose? _A whole lot,_ his mind betrayed and a slight growl escaped him silently. Slowly, the magic curled around him, tawny skin shifting into obsidian fur and scales, his long tail curling around his feet as scarlet eyes looked to the prince. “Little one...I have another flower for you.” He spoke calmly, the paw that held the flower slowly reaching for the prince. Yugi clapped at the thought of another flower to add to his collection and reached out to take it. But as he got closer, Atemu’s heart pounded with his growing fear. His arm shook and claws trembled, scared eyes trained on the delicate flower that rested there. Such a fragile thing, it reminded him, so small and weak in his claws just like the hand that was once grasped in such when he tried to save the prince before.

It was like looking into a mirror, a mirror holding fractures across its silvery surface. Of a past the beast wanted to shatter and leave behind. A memory that he didn’t want to remember for the pain he had caused and the fear he had instilled into the gentle creature he loved so much. A whimper left the beast before he pulled back, quickly shifting into his disguise and held the flower close to his heart. Atemu had tried, oh he had tried, but his weak heart couldn’t bear the sight of his mate running from him. Yugi trusted him but how deep did that trust go, the beast wondered? Ignorance is all he needed, all Atemu thought he needed. As long as he could feel the loving presence of his pretty little prince with tight hugs and soft kisses. The thought made his stomach churn sickeningly of his stacking lies but as he saw the prince’s bright smile when the flower was handed to him, Atemu made to ignore them.

Yugi went on about the intricacies of the Octo Flower once he recognized its petals and form but knew something had bothered Atemu. He wanted to ask but felt that an answer wouldn’t come easily. This made the prince worry but he’d asked at a later time, when Atemu’s mood was a little chipper than it was now. It was something heavily weighed on him, that much was clear, but Yugi will do what he must to help ease that weight off his king. He only wanted him to be happy.

Oh, sweet prince...

The price of happiness is too steep even for you...


	6. Chapter 6

_My precious, precious dear..._

_I have lied for far too long..._

_As I collapse under the weight of my lies..._

_You are...gone..._

0

The beauty of the Azure Abyss was something Atemu never took to looking at in depth before. The calm atmosphere of drifting fog and icy spires growing and hanging through the cavern made it a picturesque spot. If only Yugi could see this. But like with all peaceful spots, this was still a space rife with danger and this one came in the form of a moth, a flighty little creature that saw the two and would’ve come towards them if the glare in Atemu’s eye didn’t halt it. Fluttering away on wings with a silent dismissal, Atemu continued on through the cavern with Yugi in tow, coming across springy toadstools that Atemu imagined would be their method of getting to a few high spots if needed. He just had to remind himself to be careful how and when he jumped to be sure Yugi wasn’t hurt in the process.

Sharp eyes caught sight of the darkness ahead and huffed a little. Darkness would be of no trouble for him to guide through but after noting the presence of the flying monsters that would heckle him, they would have to do something about them. A light inhale caught the searing ash of a burning flame and Atemu growled visibly. Once more a fire was needed to traverse. With time, he was growing used to the reckless flame but still harbored a sense of hate for it. He was grateful towards the prince’s help in manning the thing but the moment he can leave it behind, he’d be a happier creature for it. Heading forward now, the two continued on their way, coming past the torches of fire but saw no lantern nearby. “Hmm...” the beast hummed, causing Yugi to worry as he asked what was wrong.

“Usually when we come across these pesky torches, there would be a lantern close by to use. It is quite dark up ahead so we need to tread carefully.” Atemu explained, knowing that it wasn’t necessary as he could easily see through the darkness but for Yugi’s safety, carrying a lantern will at least keep him safe from monsters while he did any solo work that pulled him from his side. “Maybe there’s one ahead, out of sight from us.” Yugi offered. It was a sound thought and pulled from the last lit torch to step ahead a few paces, the dark cage of the lantern finally catching Atemu’s eye, reaching to pick it up. He commended Yugi for his accurate prediction, making the prince smile, as the two headed back so Yugi could light it. Dried leaves and twigs caught the flame with ease inside the lantern, bringing a soft glow to the item and a warmth to Yugi’s hand as he held it.

But nothing could ever compare to the warmth of Atemu's hands. Lantern set, the beast and prince continued on their way, heading through the darkness with the light of the lantern cutting through it to provide light to the area that Atemu didn’t necessarily needed. He could do this easily without the lantern’s guarding light but with his precious prince at his side, the lantern would do them well for safety while the fire still burned. It would keep monsters at bay which is why Atemu relied on the lantern more than a guide through the dark. As they moved along, Atemu spotted another wooden platform and a fire pit for Yugi to light and asked him to do so. Yugi did as asked of his sweet king, carefully taking out a burning twig to throw into the pit at Atemu’s guidance so he wouldn’t miss it and once the dried leaves within caught fire, the platform began to move.

“Alright, stay close with me, little one.” Atemu whispered as the platform slowly crawled back down to their level and the beast pulled the small prince upon it and let it bring them up further. Alert to any sound upon reaching the highest point, Atemu led Yugi on their way, the lantern beginning to flicker with its dying light which left the beast to curse a bit. Luckily, the sound of other monsters being around didn’t reach his ears but if the light were to go out and he didn’t see them before they reached Yugi...

A silent growl curled his lips and kept Yugi close to his side. Their venture continued only briefly when the faint scent of dew caught Atemu’s nose. He scented the air a few times and felt it had to be another flower. “Yugi, the lantern is without its light but there are no monsters around. Do not move from here and I will return with another flower for you.” Yugi frowned but knew well to trust the beast’s words. He will never stay away for long, especially in such a situation where it was clear the lantern was a necessity for the place that they traversed now. Be back soon, Yugi whispered and Atemu promised that he’ll be quick, stepping from Yugi’s side and quickly transformed. Shaking out limbs that haven’t been stretched for some time, Atemu gazed into the dark, scarlet eyes piercing through it with ease and was soon bounding through the dark paths to find the field of flowers that held the dewy scent.

Claws dug into dirt and stone as he climbed, soon finding the landing in the twisting pathways and a single field was illuminated well under a spot of diffused light. The beast crept closer to the field and looked down to see the Teardrop Flower and lowered his head to sniff at the shaped bloom. The scent radiated strong, reminding the beast of early mornings fresh with dew that glittered off the verdant blades of grass around his den. A reminder of the first fresh step into a new day where he hunts for the morning kill of whatever was first to cross his path. Be it human or monster. But as the topic of humans crossed his thoughts again, Atemu shook his head quickly to dispel such a thought and grasped the flower gently in his claws. Soon, humans would be far removed from his palatable menu if he was going to find himself happily mated to his precious little prince.

Atemu was swift to traverse back, reaching Yugi with ease and changed back to present the flower to him. Yugi smiled as he took the flower happily, sniffing the fragrant, cool scent and hummed pleasantly. “This must be the Teardrop Flower. It is said to be such a beautiful flower, formed to be in the perfect shape of a teardrop from the arctic atmosphere of the Azure Abyss. That would explain why its rather chilling here.” Yugi spoke, tucking the flower away before getting onto his feet with help from Atemu. So knowledgeable you are with your flowers, Atemu complimented, making Yugi smile as he took the lantern from the ground. “Thank you. As you know, it’s due to reading so many books on the flora of our land. I’m surprised I remember so many of the ones you’ve brought to me. I can’t wait to finally see them in person than as pictures in a book.”

They continued through the path, Atemu taking out a pair of moths with his teeth instead of his claws, swallowing the tiny monsters with ease before moving along but as he walked, his eye didn’t register the beam of light that shone through the cavern roof high above. As the beast began to pass under it, he could feel the change forcing its way through and gasped, releasing Yugi’s hand as it changed into a claw. Moonlight, he hissed in his mind, looking up to see the darkening sky. It was getting so late and Atemu didn’t even realize it since they were in a cavern. This proved to be bad as one fatal mistake of missing such patches of light would reveal him all too soon. “Yugi, my sweet prince, I mean no cause for alarm. I thought I saw something ahead but it was just the sign guiding us towards our destination.” Atemu whispered, moving forward out of the light so that he could return to his kingly form and summoned the prince forward.

Yugi followed his voice with light steps, landing in his arms and Atemu smiled, nuzzling briefly at the tips of his prince’s hair before leading him along into the next area. They walked with little conversation as they had nothing to really talk about except the likely dreams of the future where they would be happily married together and ruling Yugi’s kingdom peacefully once he had his sight back. Atemu wanted to continue to focus on such happiness but the little seed of doubt and dread still clenched its wicked roots around his heart. To vie still for such happiness is still unknown as he yet had secrets to own up to. Atemu still had to tell his precious prince who he really was, to prepare mentally and physically of the possible reaction he’d gain even after all he did here for his precious little prince. Lost in thought, Atemu didn’t fully take into consideration of the wooden walkway that they were crossing, such a thing expectant to be sturdy with the amount of planks that made it.

But the crack of the wood echoed sharply in the air, making the beast freeze before gravity took hold. “Atemu!” Yugi cried, nearly losing his grip on the other as the boards snapped but Atemu was quick to clutch Yugi to his side, leaping for the edge of the path and grasped hard at the edge. But now he hung by one arm with the other holding Yugi tight. The beast had no footing to climb and wouldn’t dare transform while he held Yugi like this. Would this be it? The end of his luck for making it this far with his lies? A bottomless pit was right under his feet and if Atemu lost his grip now, it would all be over. “A-Atemu...what’s wrong? Can you pull us up?” Yugi asked, fear slipping into his voice as he clutched slender fingers into the fabric of his tunic. Yugi had so much to live for and didn’t want to think that he was going to die there or bring Atemu with him should the other lose his grip. A part of him was ready to beg that the other would let him go if it meant Atemu could safely pull himself onto stable ground. It would be a sacrifice but one that meant his love would live.

Atemu grunted, feeling the dirt shift under his fingers and quickly looked down. Oh...he was a fool. A terrible, gullible sucker. “Yugi...do not let go of me.” The warning had the prince worry and screamed as he felt his stomach drop, Atemu clearly releasing the edge of the path they were on and would’ve shouted in terror that Atemu chose to die with him until a gentle thump of feet on solid ground met his ears. “I was a fool to fear this was a deeper drop but it wasn’t the moment I chose to look down.” Atemu muttered, embarrassment lacing his tone. Yugi was a bit shaken but was nonetheless pleased that below them wasn’t a gaping abyss ready to take them from the living world. Once his composure was back, Yugi tugged on Atemu’s tunic and was adjusted now to rest on the other’s back so Atemu could grip properly onto the edge of the path to pull themselves up.

But doing so, the panic of the moment prior settled in the beast’s thoughts and started to greatly consider what could happen next time. Atemu was proud of his strength and knew he could take on anything to get in his way. But for that very instance, a moment that could’ve meant life or death for real made him realize the cruel limitation this human form had. No claws or scales to protect himself or the beastly strength that was contained in that very form. He was as weak as any other human and while he could carry Yugi with ease without growing tired, for something like that, Atemu came to realize that he was much too weak to pull both of their bodies up if he failed to get proper footing. Knowing this now began to make the beast reconsider many things but the worst to cross his mind was something that hurt him more than his own lies.

Can he...protect his sweet prince?

As a beast, there was no contest, but if Atemu were to continue with this illusion of being human, just how much safety can he provide towards his little one? This thought settled a stone in the pit of his stomach, leaving him to silently take Yugi’s hand and led them towards the Blue Oceans of Yore. “Atemu?” Yugi called but gained no response from the other, making him frown with worry of what had left his king so quiet. But Yugi didn’t want to pry and continued to follow him obediently. Trail still rather straightforward, it was to Atemu’s surprise that a monster hunkered down before a ledge that would take them further in. The monster’s eyes were calmly shut and it didn’t seem hostile as it didn’t charge for them. Fingers gripped tight onto Yugi’s, bringing the prince closer as the two began to slowly walk forward. “Hold onto me, little one. There is a monster before us and while it does not charge, I have no idea what it has planned to do.”

“Please be careful, Atemu.” Yugi begged and the beast nodded. When they got close enough though, the monster seemed to sense their presence and huge hands came out to grab at them, catching Atemu in its grasp first and gained a surprised snarl, jerked from Yugi’s hand and tossed over the monster’s head. Landing hard on his stomach while Yugi’s panicked cries from below had him walking forward, the beast groaned, winded. “Atem— _AHH!!_ ” The cry had the beast delayed in moving, giving a pained groan as the smaller body landed on top of him. “Oh gosh, Atemu! Atemu, are you ok?!” The prince was quick to scoot himself off the body before resting his hands on Atemu’s back, feeling around for any sort of injury. “I’m ok, little one...just a little...winded.” Yugi let out a sigh of relief, trying to calm the rapid pacing of his heart, lowering himself over Atemu’s back.

I was so worried, Yugi whimpered, making the beast’s heart convulse with pain. Not one to travel this far into the forest from his territory and only knew of the Azure Abyss by name alone, he didn’t know of all the monsters that wander such places. So to be so foolish as to walk to one that would do such a thing had caused alarm for his dear prince. Atemu didn’t want to scare his mate into thinking he was dead but it is clear that these creatures are to be their mode of higher platforming. A bitter thought when they were tossed so carelessly but the beast felt that their closed eyes hid more to them but hadn’t quite figured out what that is. Once he felt himself capable of sitting up, Atemu did so, looking to Yugi and reached out to stroke his cheek to assure him that he was ok now. Come on, the beast urged gently, bringing Yugi onto his feet and led them further into the glowing caverns.

Another yeti awaited them at the end of the path, a strip of land held up by icy pillars and stone far above Atemu’s jumping range as a human. A grunt left his lips as he warned Yugi that they would have to go through the same as before to continue. “Must we? I fear that you’ll get hurt from this.” Yugi spoke petulantly and had a small chuckle slip from Atemu. “Oh I wish there was an easier way,” he began, knowing well there was but it was far out of his grasp to consider using when Yugi still knew nothing about it. “But this is the only way. I’ll be fine cause at the very least, I’ll be cushioning your fall so you aren’t hurt, my precious dear.” Yugi puffed his cheeks in annoyance at this, finding such an arrangement unfair but it would be pointless to argue with the other. Atemu was the guide and took the lead so Yugi can only follow his direction. With that said Atemu moved forward, judging the distance of the yeti, who paced itself back and forth before him and made his move.

Reaching the creature from behind, a hand reached to press against the yeti’s back and it turned quickly to reach for him. Like before, the beast was tossed up and landed on path with a heavy thud, a squeak from Yugi following as he was thrown up and landed on the other’s back once more. With a huff that he hated this arrangement, Yugi was on his feet followed by Atemu so they could now run through the collection of moving, wooden platforms to move forward. It took a bit of coordination but they traversed safely up to a point, Atemu finding that the platform they stood on now didn’t move. He tapped at it with his foot but still nothing. Guess there was a switch somewhere, he mused, looking towards the path ahead, a mere jump for him in his beast form but impossible as a human and having to carry Yugi as well. With the thought in mind, Atemu told Yugi he’d scout ahead, placing a brief kiss to his prince’s lips before leaping over the gap with a quick transformation at the highest arc of his jump.

Heavy paws landed on the other side, the beast huffing before he was moving, catching sight of another path just over his head and leapt for it. Landing, Atemu was wary as he stepped forward, keeping a close eye on things to be sure that nothing was coming at him from above or to Yugi below, scarlet eyes eventually catching sight of the switches that likely led to the platforms underneath. Seeing them now made it clear how the beast was to get Yugi up with him and settled on the first. Yugi jumped as the platform came to life, lifting him towards solid ground and was worried when he didn’t hear Atemu. “Sweet one, I need you to walk forward. Once you get to solid ground, tell me and I’ll provide you the path to continue further and reach me.” Atemu called from above. Yugi let out a breath and nodded, moving forward off the wood and when the crunch of dirt was heard under his boots, Yugi called back to Atemu that he was safe.

Hearing the confirmation, Atemu moved forward to place himself on the next switch, ears alert to hear the rise of the platform until it came to a stop level with the land Yugi was on. Move forward, he told Yugi and the prince scurried along across the wood, reaching solid ground again safely. “Atemu? Where are you?” he called, Atemu bringing himself down to where the small prince waited and slowly brought him into his arms. “I’m here now. Come, we just need to go back over the way I came and we’ll be back on track.” Yugi nodded and with the use of the spongy toadstools to get onto the land, they were on the move. Once more, a yeti stood between them and with careful observation, Atemu understood why.

There was a drop that separated the path forward from where they were.

One mistake in judging distance and...no. Atemu couldn’t think that way. He knew what he had to do and all it took was careful timing. A tug to Yugi’s hand and they were moving slowly forward, Atemu watching the yeti as it paced, seeing it consciously knew where the edge to the drop was. Taking into mind that the yetis here tend to throw anything within range behind it, the beast would have to wait for it to turn. Trust me, Yugi, Atemu whispered before running forward to be before the monster just as it turned from the edge. Sensing something before it, reached out again and grasped Atemu tight around his hips. Yugi nearly cried for the beast as he was lurched from his grip and tossed over the gap in the floor to land on the other side. “The damn warlock knows how to make things complicated—gah!!” Once more, Yugi landed safely on top of him, the prince apologizing profusely.

“There has to be another way to do this!”

“I wish there was, sweet one. I really do...”

0

Heading now into the Slumber of Memories, the path was rather calm, using the toadstools as the means to get further into the cavern and when they got higher, Atemu was amazed to see the glowing crystals that grew out rather beautifully. The beast will admit, he was in awe of the crystals and whispered to Yugi of their splendor. Yugi smiled warmly as he was told of the scenery, hoping that he will soon see the sights. “You will soon enough and when you are able, I will show this place to you again. Such beautiful crystals shouldn’t be missed.” Atemu whispered as they went to move on, reaching another gap in the path and Atemu pondered on just how they are to cross. The patter of yetis moving on their small ledges caught his ear and was curious of why they were even set up in such a place, jumping as a stone came falling from the roof. A glance upward had the beast see nothing but darkness briefly until another stone came falling from the abyss.

Yugi moved closer to him, the silent ambiance of the area putting him at slight unease and Atemu pondered his options. There was a stone that fell periodically from the roof and on ledges there were yetis. Taking into consideration of his previous painful instances with the monsters, perhaps any solid item to land before their blind gaze would be picked up and thrown behind them. and if that was the case with these stones. “Let me try something, Yugi.” Atemu stated, taking his hand from the prince who was worried that the other was going to leave him again but a hand pressed to his cheek, running a thumb across it which left him to blush. “I’m not going far, precious one.” Atemu cooed before turning, changing form with ease and waited. When the sound of another stone came tumbling down from the roof, the beast leapt and swung his paw at the stone, sending it right onto the ledge where the yeti paced.

Landing back on his feet, the beast watched carefully and perked when his speculation was correct, the yeti grasping it to toss towards the next ledge and so on. Well, that took care of that but the question now is what the effort would pay off with. Changing back, Atemu reached to take Yugi’s hand again and told him that all will be well, his answer coming in the form of a falling pillar, just the right size to wedge into the gap, making both jump to the sound. “What was that?” Yugi asked as he gripped the other’s hand. “Just a bridge to grant us safe passage across. Let’s go, sweet one.” Yugi nodded and went to follow after Atemu as they crossed the pillar carefully. Another bouncy toadstool saved them from a perilous fate of a wandering yeti and they were in the clear to pass through towards the next part of the abyss. Atemu had lost track of the time by this point, coming to a stop in a quiet area so the two could rest.

Yugi was sure to need it by now and the beast wouldn’t want to run his pretty little prince ragged. “Come, let’s rest here.” Atemu murmured, bringing Yugi to a pile of stones that would do well to be a makeshift seat, the prince thanking him and he took a seat. Atemu smiled and was about to sit as well when a sound caught his ear. Head raising quick, Atemu glanced around, hairs at the back of his neck raised towards the potential threat as a growl slipped past his lips. The area was strange as he looked around once, the place illuminated only barely with luminance of the crystal but not enough to truly brighten the area around them. With his sharp sight however, Atemu was able to catch sight of holes in the stalagmites that stretched from the cavern floor. Could they be monster burrows, he wondered, muscles tensed at the thought and decided to risk checking them to be sure. If they were burrows for monsters, then he had to be prepared to defend his prince from anything that tried to attack him.

Pressing a hand against one of the stalagmites, Atemu went to peer into the dark hole, seeing nothing at first but once more heard the sound of something scratching around. A chuff left him, baring his teeth, peering further and was soon met with a pair of milky white eyes looking back. This had Atemu jumping back, a small head following his departure and like a chain reaction, a bunch of similar creatures peered out from the holes around them. “Atemu, is everything ok?” Yugi asked, hearing the other stumble around but Atemu called for him to stay in place. “We’re surrounded.” The pharaoh snarled, slowly moving back towards Yugi, ready to protect him. There were many and who knows how many more within that he didn’t see but they were small creatures. Atemu had them beat in size and they would provide him good sustenance after he dealt with them should they think to harm his prince. But none moved, only twitching their narrow noses in curiosity towards the two standing there.

Were they harmless? It would be a stretch to say so as most monsters were rather hostile upon approaching with only the barest exception in the goats back in the forest and Atemu himself. Maybe they were simply curious towards a new presence since the beast was sure nothing came this way. Relaxing only a bit, Atemu decided to lessen his guard and sensing him relaxing had Yugi do the same, ready to ask what happened when one of the creatures finally got close enough. Sniffing at Yugi’s cloak where the scent that drew them all from their burrows came the strongest had the creature open its mouth wide, a frightening mouth that split open like the petals of a flower and lined with sharp teeth to match. For its interesting shape, it did not change what it was and Atemu saw this the moment the tiniest growl left it.

“Get away!” he roared, swinging at the creature and flung it into the nearby wall as others ducked back into their burrows out of fear. It was bruised now, whimpering softly at the hit before it rose on small feet. Looking towards the angry beast who was only mere moments from giving them a better reason to fear him, the small creature began to cry. Yugi was up on his feet in an instant, reprimanding Atemu for making the creature cry though he knew nothing of what they are. “Flower...smell good...” The creature whispered, making Atemu blink in confusion then remembered the creature had sniffed at Yugi’s shawl and must’ve caught the scent of his flowers tucked inside. So, it wasn’t after Yugi. This made the beast feel a bit of shame for reacting so quickly, reaching to tug Yugi back as he tried to reach the creature and comfort it. It was no human and if Yugi found out it was a monster, they would be in for a bit of trouble and a long explanation that Atemu still wasn’t ready to have.

“Atemu...they need help.” Yugi begged, feeling fingers run through his hair. He’ll talk to them, Atemu offered, turning to the creature and knelt down. “My apologies. I have quite the protective streak for the young prince there. Now, what are you and why did you want the flowers he holds?” The creature sniffed again, stepping back slowly from Atemu as it was worried it would be attacked again before speaking. They were moles, it began slowly, creatures that lacked sight for living in the caves for so long without seeing the sun. They get around with the use of their excellent sense of smell and love to feast on flowers. “But flowers don’t bloom in the caves...but the winds to pass through will carry flower petals to us.” The two listened to their story, finding that they loved the taste of flowers but their scarcity had led to fighting amongst them, some fights even costing the lives of some moles just for a bite to eat. This had pained Yugi and moved closer much to Atemu’s surprise.

A hand slowly reached for the mole, making the creature jump back momentarily before wandering close and pressed its head into Yugi’s palm. The prince smiled, rubbing the mole’s head fondly and spoke to it that the flowers he carried were important and special to him. He couldn’t let them eat those but they would happily gather more for them to eat. “We’ll do that for them, right Atemu?” Atemu had nothing more to say, in shock that Yugi had felt comfortable enough to touch the mole. There was no hiding that they were monsters but the moles weren’t hostile in the slightest. They were blind and loved flowers. No harm would come to them in their presence so the prince was ok in comparison to the goats that he mistook as humans before and would’ve gladly ate him if not for the fact they were fed.

“I—yes. Yes, we’ll bring them plenty of flowers.” Atemu whispered and Yugi clapped his hands in delight, standing and moved towards Atemu as the moles began to squeal with happiness to a filling meal for once. Yugi knew there were monsters around. Gentle, harmless creatures that meant no harm towards him. The prince...was comfortable with them. Was this a sign? A chance for the future that Atemu hoped for? That Yugi will understand why he had to hide his true form? Oh how the beast hoped that this meant he could have the happy life he desired. To be with his pretty prince and able to freely shift from beast to man and back again, all while being able to cuddle and hold his sweet little prince in his arms no matter the form. The delight to fill his heart changed the air around him and Yugi could sense it. The change in Atemu made him happy, the dark cloud to hover around him finally lifting. Yugi hated to know that Atemu was feeling so down and could do nothing to help in fear that asking would gain no answer but something had lifted the mood and pleased the prince. He couldn’t wait to gain his sight back and see his pharaoh.

Goal in mind, the two began to wander from the moles’ home, Atemu catching the drifting scent of flowers on the air, telling Yugi they were on the right path for the flowers the moles desired so much. “Let’s not waste time, then. They must be so hungry after all this time.” Yugi spoke and Atemu nodded as he began to lead the way for them. With more toadstools to provide themselves as springs, the two ascended higher and further into the deep of the Azure Abyss, Atemu catching the scent of fire in the area and wondered if some of the spots were swathed in darkness like before. Must be, he thought to himself and began to traverse carefully through the area. Yugi clung tight to him, stomach rising and dropping with each bounce and again with a squeal of being suddenly tossed as they were normally by the yetis that loitered about the caves. But aptly prepared, Atemu was already on his feet and caught Yugi in his arms so he wouldn’t have to worry further about landing on top of him.

“Oh my...thank you, Atemu. It’s still a bit harrowing to be tossed about like that but at least I’m not landing on you like before.” Yugi uttered with a light smile as he was set on his feet and the two continued onward. More moths flew about the darkened path and were silenced with ease by Atemu’s claws when they tried to wander too close. Venturing further, scarlet eyes caught sight of the dreadful moonlight and it shone right over the unlit lantern they needed. A growl silently slipped from his mouth, stepping ahead slowly before stopping. Right ahead of you, Atemu began, is a lantern. Yugi gave a nod and once Atemu led him forward past him, the prince began to walk along until his foot hit the lantern and knelt down to pick it up. Showing that he had it, Atemu smiled and called for him to come back, taking the prince’s hand and brought him back to the last fire pit that he remembered seeing.

Getting the lantern lit at the pit, they were able to travel through the dark of the tunnels to keep any monsters at bay with the glow of fire with them. Yugi could feel the haze of sleep trying to slow him down and muffled a yawn to keep Atemu from noticing, not wanting to stop here and keep from helping the moles with their food dilemma. The prince almost didn’t notice them reaching an impasse of a blocked section until Atemu shook him slightly to wake him. “Huh!?” Yugi blinked behind the white cloth bandages and Atemu frowned. “You’re getting tired, aren’t you?” he questioned. Yugi tapped fingers against the lantern, not wanting to lie but also didn’t want to stop if he admitted to it. Eventually, Yugi did admit to being tired but asked that Atemu didn’t backtrack all the way to the moles’ burrow just to let him rest there. “Please, I want to help them too.” Yugi begged and unable to deny a request of his dear prince, Atemu allowed Yugi to continue the trek with him.

Now faced with a wooden pillar to block the way and a pressure switch underneath, Atemu could only guess they would have to leave something behind but didn’t consider if they would still need the lantern. I suppose not, he thought to himself as he told Yugi to leave the lantern behind to allow the switch to activate the blockade to lift it. “Just a little longer, the scent of flowers is getting stronger ahead.” Yugi nodded, rubbing the cloth to try and bid away the sleepiness. He was feeling his feet drag and didn’t want to admit to anything more, wanting to follow Atemu for as long as he could but Yugi didn’t know how long he could last. A yawn left him, his grip loosening from Atemu’s, the beast hardly taking notice of it as he was looking ahead. There were two fire pits, one lit and one unlit but no lantern to use. Atemu was sure that trying to bring the other was impossible and wouldn’t leave him or Yugi trapped on the other side of the blockade just to have one to use.

Turning, he was about to tell the prince he would scout ahead when he saw the slump in his posture and the tiredness in his face even if he couldn’t see his eyes. “Yugi, my sweet little prince...” he whispered, moving towards him and rested his palms gently over his face, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. His poor little prince was so tired. He surely couldn’t keep going like this and Atemu couldn’t think to force him the rest of the way. Kneeling down slowly, the beast urged the prince to come with him, Yugi doing so without a single fight against him until he was settled on the ground. “Rest, Yugi. Rest your eyes. I will get you up once I find another lantern but until then, rest.” Yugi finally couldn’t hold back his yawns and nodded. Please hurry back, he whispered to the beast and Atemu promised he will, stepping back and shifted. He saw an upper path ahead and was sure their lantern dilemma could be very well solved by going there. Atemu had to move quickly so that Yugi could get some proper rest before morning.

Leaping off for the path, he climbed to the next level and galloped ahead, stopping to see another set of switches but knew nothing of where they could’ve led though his ears twitched to the sound of faint thuds from below. Huffing slightly, he went to step on the switches experimentally, keeping his ears alert to any shift in sound below. It was with trial and error that soon, another, more spongy thud was heard, likely the sound of something bouncing from the familiar bouncy toadstools that were springs helping them reach further heights in the twisted little forest that was his home but had differed in so many ways the closer one got to the troublesome warlock. From switches and walls and various feats of magic, this area of the forest up to these glistening caverns of ice was all so new to the beast. Personally, he was happy for the little niche of forest he called home but will admit for all Atemu saw and witnessed with the prince at his side, he was happy to see things that he would never consider before. With some more work, the beast heard something land on the ground where he left Yugi and was quick to return to the place, changing back and felt his breath halt to the sight before him.

His sweet little prince was nestled on the hard ground, head tucked in his arms and about as comfortable as he could make himself with his shawl wrapped tight around him. His back rose and fell with easy slumber and Atemu didn’t have the heart to wake him. Their journey had gone so long and there was still so much to go. The warlock had to be close from here and Atemu could only hope it was soon. Glancing forward had him see that the thing to thud from the other side was another lantern and smiled, going over to pick up the item and look at it. Did he dare to brave the one thing he feared most? He needed that fire in order to light the other pit, having surety that its light would raise the wooden platform that was there like others before it by the magic that was imbued around it to make it do so.

The crackle of the hearth made his fur bristle underneath his false flesh, fingers gripping tight onto the lantern and could’ve nearly crushed it if he hadn’t eased his grip off it. Atemu couldn’t do it, no matter how much he wished to so that Yugi could continue to rest. He didn’t want to wake him, truly he didn’t but per their agreement, the young prince was the one to handle all manners of fire for the beast’s sake. A sigh left him, moving over to the slumbering prince and knelt beside him, a hand touching his shoulder with care before shaking him gently. “Little one, I know you were resting and I will let you do so upon my back if you honor me just one thing.” Atemu whispered, Yugi stirring slightly and realized he had fallen asleep. He apologized softly as he sat up, yawning again and was helped onto his feet. Atemu told him he had no need for apologies, knowing the day was long and even within the depths of Fish-Bone Tunnel, it was likely late outside now and well past their usual bedtime.

“I just need you to light a fire pit for me. Do that and I’ll carry you from here.” A nod of agreement and the lantern was handed to the prince. Atemu moved Yugi slowly towards the lit hearth, the warmth of it a guide as Yugi took out dried twigs and lit the inside of the lantern before he was moved towards the unlit one to spark the leaves and twigs within. Lighting up quickly, the swirl of magic to follow began to turn the cogs and lift the platform, Atemu smiling and told Yugi he had no need to keep the lantern from there. Come now, up we go, the beast cooed, bringing the prince behind him as he knelt down and ushered the smaller to climb onto his back. Arms rested around Atemu’s neck and hands grasped slender thighs as the beast stood and moved onto the platform the moment it came back down. But as Atemu looked up, he noticed that there was more to the path and hummed, deciding to see if perhaps there was something further above.

The prince was nestled into his shoulder, having drifted again and Atemu relished the gentle contact as the way grew darker and darker til he saw nothing. Then, a hazy orange glow met his eyes and the platform reached the apex of its track. Scarlet eyes widened to the sight, the moon rising higher in the sky with the coming dusk but its light was murky by the air around it, keeping its bewitching light from transforming him forcibly while he held the prince. Atemu was grateful for that but also a tad morose as he looked upon the moon that he once sung to. The large pale orb that once meant so much to him was now a curse towards his very future if Yugi was left unaware of the beast that was hidden inside the pharaoh he loved so much. However, Atemu wanted to contain what little hope he had, that Yugi would accept him with ease now that he had met the moles and knew that there were monsters that meant no harm. It wasn’t all of course but even the smallest hint of good monsters in a sea of bad ones had to surely be a step forward for Yugi to know that he had never meant harm when the incident happened so long ago.

The jerk of the platform moving back down brought Atemu from his thoughts and the beast shook his head, taking one last look at the hazy moon behind the fog that shielded him from its light. A whisper on the air that one day, he would find reason to praise the beautiful orb in this sky but with additional company to see the moon’s beauty as he had soon so many times before. When level with the path Atemu was to originally take, he stepped off carefully and walked slow towards the exit of the Fish-Bone Tunnel, the scent of the flower field ahead so strong that the fragrant flowers practically tickled his nostrils. Outside now above the caves below, Atemu was met with such an expansive field of flowers. Colors and scents all around, he never saw something so amazing, not even in his neck of the woods. Such a wondrous sight to behold and a faint pain in his heart reminded him that for the one to love flowers so much was unable to see this.

“Perhaps one day, I’ll bring him back here. Yugi would love it here.” Atemu murmured as he stepped through the field just a bit before finding a patch where he could pick a few of the blooms to rest there. But he couldn’t think to do so alone and gently awoke his slumbering parcel. Yugi yawned once more, eyes blinking heavily behind the bandages before the scent of the flowers drifted across his senses. “Are we here?” he asked and Atemu confirmed it, slowly bringing Yugi onto his feet until he stood on his own. A little more awake now, Yugi started to wander through the field, no obstacles to make him trip and fall and was awash in the beautiful scents. He couldn’t name everything there but just the idea that such a field existed had lit his little heart with joy and wished he could see it for himself. Perhaps soon, he will come back there and with Atemu so they could pick flowers and make crowns, maybe even something a little more bold and adventurous with the privacy of the area.

The thought brought a mild tingle into his heart and a slight flush to his face but wouldn’t deny the desires he had for Atemu. There were many things he wanted to do with the brave, courageous man he was to soon marry and a definite plan was to make this pilgrimage again once he had his sight back and see all the landmarks and sights that he missed. Of the places that Atemu told him very briefly in passing with his own eyes. Yugi wanted to see it all and see it together with Atemu proper. They picked plenty of flowers, enough to fill their arms and Atemu deemed it enough to take back. Guided once more by Atemu, they were on their way through the tunnels to the moles’ burrows with their arms laden with the fragrant flowers but as they were on their way, another scent caught Atemu’s nose, one that stood out from the flowers they carried. He sniffed the air curiously, making sure he wasn’t mistaken what he found and when he caught the single line of scent in the air, he paused.

Yugi was about to question the sudden stop and was told that there was another flower they seem to have missed among the fleeting scent of the fields above. “Give me but one moment of your time, little one.” Atemu spoke, releasing Yugi’s hand and set the flowers on the ground before looking up. It wasn’t far if he was right in his assumptions, changing form and leapt to the suspended strip of land, taking the time to sniff around the darkness before seeing the faint illumination of a smaller flower field that held an interesting flower. It was a light teal with rounded discus for a blossom. The interesting shape was also paired with the fact that the flower seemed to echo a few sounds of the deeper caves, making him hum in thought before plucking the flower and returning to Yugi’s side.

A flower for you, the beast whispered upon shifting back, handing the flower to him and Yugi smiled as he took it, brushing his finger delicately along the disc-like blossom. “If I’m correct, this is the Echo Flower. A peculiar little blossom that grows in places like this. The shape of its petals makes it that when close to it, you can just faintly hear the echo of sounds around it. A lovely find, Atemu.” Yugi spoke with a tender smile as Atemu went to gather up his flower haul, feeling his heart swell to the praise and glad that he had caught the scent of it before they had long gone past it. Hand in hand, the two returned to the moles’ burrows and scenting the strong aroma of flowers, the moles were peeking from their holes and soon gathered around them with happy sounds of delight to have such a huge meal. Atemu told them all to settle down and that he would distribute the delicious flowers to them one by one.

“Once you have your food, move along so others can get some.” He told them, setting flowers into the monstrous mouths of the cute little creatures, truly the only thing that was terrifying about them. it was a good thing that Yugi could not see how they ate their meals. Distracted with the feeding, Atemu didn’t notice a rather impatient mole that was creeping closer to him, mouth slowly parting open and peeling back as it hopped with light steps. When it could smell the handful of flowers...it sprung!

Atemu nearly yelped from being startled as the mole clamped over the blossoms he had fisted in his hand, glaring at the blind creature as it munched away with happy content sounds of “delicious” and “so good” of its pilfered flowers. “Watch it.” He growled, checking his fingers to make sure its teeth didn’t catch skin before going back to feed them, Yugi getting the chance to feed one or two without suffering any terrible results until they were all satiated and full. “Now then, hopefully those directions will make it easier for you all to reach the flowers at the top of the cave. Even blind, you likely have more straightforward paths to get there than I.” Yugi spoke and the mole thanked him, promising him that they would be able to find their way up the cavern to reach the field thanks to his guidance. The moles were like children, Atemu mused as he dusted his hands, feeling some pollen stuck to his fingers but would worry about that when he had time to groom on his own.

“Please, stay and rest a bit. We must thank you for all you’ve done.” A mole chittered and others followed, Yugi taking the offer to rest as he found a place to sit. He was soon joined by Atemu and the moles brought to them some fruits native to the deeper caves for Yugi to eat, the boy pleasantly happy to the proffered food while Atemu declined, the little moths along the way enough to keep him going for a while. As they sat there, Atemu thought about the flower field above and wondered if there was a nice little flower up there that he could give. One that he could share to express his heartfelt feelings towards his precious prince. All the ones he handed to him before were special sure but he wanted to find one to give that held more meaning. Of his love, his thankfulness for trusting him this far into the trip and his hopes and dreams for their coming future. With Yugi’s comfort among the moles that took to settling around him with little squeaks and chirps of content, the beast was sure that this would be the chance.

This would be the time he can finally be free of his mountain of lies and tell Yugi what he truly was under his pharaoh disguise.

If Yugi still accepts and loves him for it, then all his efforts won’t be wasted and Atemu would be able to live with his sweet prince forever. To love and hold him as man and beast. To run with him through the forest and learn the ways of his human court. Atemu would be a king worth marrying with a show of wit to pass the warlock’s many trials of riddles and skill of the hunt to provide. And if Yugi’s finicky little kingdom would not accept them, then he will bring Yugi back to the forest and take care of him there. To make their own kingdom where Atemu will give him a place to live and food to eat. To live once more as a beast with a pretty little mate to rule his territory. Atemu won’t be able to rear children with his precious little prince but that mattered little to the beast as he was proud enough to have a brave and confident creature to prove himself to other monsters with his ability to wield the one thing all monsters feared. The destructive power that was fire.

Yes...that’s what the beast will do.

0

Later that night, Atemu went to bring Yugi back to the field, the hazy glow of the air gone to allow the moon to be seen in full but clouds blocked the mystifying glow. The beast had time to do as he wished without fear of the moonlight to force his form out before he could speak of it himself. Yugi was holding a lantern to provide light to the nighttime air and fingers felt around the different blossoms that were in the field. Atemu watched him with a tender smile from afar, looking around the field before his eyes caught a pretty blossom that seemed to glow in the dark. A night flower, he suspected, and went to pluck the delicate blossom. It was pale like the moon and seemingly glowed with the same light. A perfect blossom to represent Atemu as he was before. Of the lovely nightly singer that Yugi had adored and loved and now found himself ever close to. This was the one, the blossom that would be Atemu’s true self.

Moving towards Yugi, the beast tapped his shoulder to gain his attention and Yugi turned his head towards him. Atemu reached for him, taking his hand gently in his own and ran a thumb lightly over the back of it, making the prince shiver to the touch. There were no words shared between them, just the slow lacing of their fingers together as Atemu brought himself closer to his prince. The warmth of his hand and the sweet scent of his body that didn’t incite hunger made Atemu forget all that he wished to say there and instead relished their time. They had traveled for so long and hardly had a moment of tranquility like this and decided, what’s the harm in blissful engagement under the night sky. Oh how easily Atemu forgot about the curse he was bound to. Of how easily he forgot the clouds weren’t as thick in the sky to keep the moon’s warning light from him. The cloud parted, leaving a gap in their lazy path across the night and shone down upon the field...upon the duo in loving bliss...and the image of sweet serenity was shattered into tiny, jagged fragments.

“Yugi...” Atemu finally spoke, pressing the flower into the prince’s hand...only for the gentle, callous hand to transform into a cool, scaly paw. The sudden change had left Yugi silent, as the warm skin turned into chilling scales. Chilling scales tipped with sharp claws that he remembered and his breath caught in his throat. What...what is this...

The night that Yugi had long forgotten crashed back upon him, a cruel memory that slammed back into his thoughts. Of the wicked claws that swung out and caught his face then his arm with the intent to hurt him. But this was Atemu...right? This was the precious, handsome pharaoh that promised to bring to him his sight. To marry him and live in his castle. He couldn’t be...that monster. He couldn’t be!! The transformation was brief but enough for Yugi to jerk his hand back from Atemu, stepping back which brought alarm to the other as the flower dropped from between their fingers. “Yugi...” Atemu called with fear in his tone, horrified of the partial change that caught his hand. No...no, no, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Not like this! Atemu was ready to admit this in a calm setting but the moon. The blasted and cursed thing that hung above innocently in the sky revealed him far too early!

The crunch of feet in the grass caught Yugi’s attention and the other gasped, beckoning Atemu to not come any further. His mind was a jumble of so many thoughts at once. Atemu was a monster. Atemu...was the monster. The one to harm him so viciously at the cliff so long ago. Was this his way of hunting? To serenade a foolish little human into the woods and devour them once enamored by his haunting melodies? What of now? Was his care all a ruse? Just a little game to him to bring his sight back just to see the fear in his eyes clearly? To let Yugi’s last sight be of him as the monster he truly was before he was ripped apart? Yugi couldn’t believe this...couldn’t believe that Atemu had lied to him all this time. He thought...that he loved him. Was that yet another lie and Yugi foolish enough to believe it?

Those dreams they had planned...were those more lies? Yugi wanted to scream. Wanted to cry. How could Atemu toy with his heart like this?! But for Atemu, he was scared. He had to explain. Had to clear everything up for himself. He could scent Yugi’s fear and frustrations and couldn’t bear to let this go on like this. “Yugi please!” Atemu tried once more but was instead screamed at, Yugi stepping back more and finally...onto air. The lack of ground had startled the prince, his body tipping back as the drop of the cliff suddenly appeared that led into more of the forest after the cavernous abyss they came from. Scarlet eyes widened in horror and his body moved before his brain could think, the memory of Yugi falling, blood covering his face, flashing behind the beast’s eyes. Landing hard on the ground, a hand shot out to grab onto Yugi’s, the lantern slipping from his hand to fall into the dark of the forest below as Atemu reached to grab him.

“Please, give me your other hand before you fall!” Atemu begged but Yugi didn’t respond to his plea. He hung limp in the other’s grip and Atemu could feel the other slowly slipping from the sweat clinging to his palm. “Atemu...are you a monster?” The voice was filled with such bitterness and pain that Atemu wanted to weep. He didn’t want to lie, he never wanted to. But Yugi would have never come if he had told the truth. The prince was scared of the beast that took his sight. Atemu was that same beast but couldn’t live with the guilt of what he did. He wanted to give that which he took unintentionally back to the prince and start over. But...he fallen too deep. Fallen to false dreams and ignorance of being human for good. To leave his forest behind and live together with Yugi with only the night to fear in revealing his form.

But that was all shattered into pieces, his secret shown too soon, his explanation gone unheard. Atemu had no room to explain as Yugi was too upset to listen to him. “Please...give me your hand.” Atemu whispered, not answering the question but didn’t want to do so with Yugi hanging precariously over what could be a fatal drop. The beast didn’t want a repeat of last time. He didn’t want to see the crumpled, broken form on the forest floor done in by his own err. Yugi was lucky before but this time, he wasn’t so sure. Yugi didn’t move, only demanded once more if Atemu was a monster. Teeth gritted in distress, not wanting to have this conversation over a cliff but the prince was being belligerent to his efforts. Atemu messed up, he knew that, but he feared for Yugi’s life and was about to lose him if he didn’t get him back onto solid ground.

But the moon was a fickle mistress and once more, the clouds parted away to reveal the moon in full, the bright silvery moonlight reaching down onto Atemu and the change was instant. The sweaty palm was once more a giant paw, the lean, muscular body bulking into a large and monstrous form. The angled features of a king was now the horrid visage of a beast with scarlet eyes sharing the same sorrow of the human that once stood in its place. Yugi’s heart stopped and his future cracked and splintered. This was Atemu. This was the _real_ Atemu. He was a monster. A cruel, conniving monster. There was no excuse he could make to hide himself now. “Why did you lie to me...” Yugi whispered. “I thought...you loved me...”

“But I do!! I do love you, Yugi!!” Atemu cried. He would never lie to something like that! His heart was honest even if his form was not. Only the outside changed, not the inside. His heart was in pain to heart such cold words but Atemu would never lie about how he felt for the prince. The prince had loved him so much...he wouldn’t have changed that so quickly, would he? “...iar...” A faint whispered that nearly went unheard and Atemu glanced down. “Wha—”

“You liar!! I loved you and you dare to lead me on! My father was right about me...” Yugi rasped, fist clenched before his head shot up and if his sight had been there, Atemu would’ve felt the full force of betrayal in those violet eyes. “Let go of me you...you... **monster!!!!** ” Stunned to the words spoken with such anger and contempt, Atemu’s grip loosened and could only watch again as Yugi fell from his grasp. Liar...liar...liar...the words echoed and cut so deeply through the beast as tears welled up in his eyes. Atemu was a liar and Yugi learned what he hid. He was never human, never a king to a faraway kingdom. He was nothing but a monster.

A monster...

A monster...

_A monster..._

A howl tore from his throat, a wail of pain and sorrow to fill the air. Atemu’s heart was broken and his love lost forever. Monsters and humans could never be friends. The words echoed through his mind and the beast lowered his head to the ground and sobbed. “But I do...I do love you...my precious little prince...” he wept. What did it matter now...Atemu was a monster. A monster could never love a human. They could never be together the way he dreamed. The father goat warned him and Bakura was sure to tell him the same but Atemu was just a foolish little creature who hoped too hard and finally fell under his lies. Now, his one true love was gone. The large head rose, the scent of burning wood brushing across his nose and Atemu gasped, standing on his paws as he looked down. The slow crawl of crimson was starting to overtake the forest below. The lantern...Yugi dropped the lantern. The forest was set ablaze from it. And the prince was still down there...if he is still alive.

Atemu didn’t want to think of such a thing but the fire was going to become a problem. If the prince was still alive...Atemu still owed him repentance. Yugi no longer loved him...but he’ll be damned if he was left without his sight. Atemu made a promise and even if others were broken, Atemu would not rest until Yugi could see again.

“I’ll die if it means you can see again, Yugi.” Atemu whispered, stepping back slowly before charging ahead, making a mighty leap over the side of the cliff and down into the raging inferno that was taking over the dried, gangly trees and dead grass. This is what Atemu always dreaded as a pup, to see his forest home lit with crimson fire. The reminder of what fire could do in quick succession...

But his prince was down there and he will go through hellfire to rescue him.

Left within the flower field, the moonlit blossom was left on the ground, crushed and broken like the heart of the foolish, foolish beast...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, the zenith of this sad tale...plz dont kill Bakura, i still need him for future work but my tag didn’t lie about him and his behavior pfft. but have tissues ready.
> 
> DON’T WORRY THIS ISNT THE END! there’s eight chapters for a reason~

_Broken dreams and broken hearts..._

_Are my sins to bear..._

_But thanks to my lies..._

_I must bid farewell..._

_0_

_...dear sweet prince who I love so much..._

_Do not feel sad for me..._

_This is my punishment to carry..._

_Dreaming of a life to never be..._

_0_

_I’ve given up so much..._

_To give back your sight..._

_So remember me please..._

_Of my efforts to make things right..._

_0_

_...I love you...prince Yugi..._

0

Atemu flinched as he landed, seeing the fire had spread so quickly, the empty lantern with its lid popped off the culprit of the blaze. Every volatile instinct screamed for him to run, to flee before he was consumed in fire. But he couldn’t, not til the prince was saved and his sight returned. Even in the flames, the area was familiar. This was the place where the warlock resided and oh, the man must be furious. But Atemu had no time to worry about him as he charged ahead. He must find Yugi. Must see that he was safe and not blindly running into danger. The fire raged around him, licking at his fur and scales as he charged ahead, squeezing through openings much too small for his body, that would fit his human self but he cared little for it now. It was unworthy now for the purpose it served and to change into it would only bring him painful memories.

Atemu needed to keep his mind clear, free of sorrow and panic. He had to find Yugi, had to find his—the prince. More puzzling games awaited the beast and his fur bristled to the sight. Even in the middle of an inferno he had to play the warlock’s game. Unbound of his limitations to keep an image before the prince had made them child’s play, a stone to hold a switch grasped in tight jaws to drop there, landing on the heavy wood and jumped off before it too caught aflame. Claws tore through dirt to fit through paths that tried to block him off and eventually, found himself amid a horde of monsters. A growl curled his lips as he looked to them all. Of creatures that could’ve brought harm to Yugi before. They were frantic towards the flames around them but he could still suspect their hostile nature to attack. Red colored the beast’s vision, looking to the raccoons and frogs and moths to fly about. Even if he didn’t have the prince’s love, he still loved him and he only saw threats to his health.

They must be _destroyed._

A roar left the beast as he pounced, teeth and claws marking the ground with blood. Raccoons squealed as they passed down a weeping throat, frogs giving their last croak as bones cracked under claws that wished for forgiveness. Moths tried to flutter away only for teeth to tear into their little bodies before being tossed aside. Destruction incomparable to the fire around was nothing to the monsters that littered in bits and pieces around Atemu. He knew what he was and would return to living it again but he still had one job to do and continued ahead into the deeper parts of Falling Ash Forest. More monsters found themselves felled to Atemu’s desperation, boars being the last to be in his way towards finding Yugi. If it wasn’t for the ash and smoke to fill the air, Atemu would’ve followed the prince’s sweet scent to locate him. The beast was sure he didn’t get far if he had wandered and could only hope to whatever path he took had differed from the one he was on now, Atemu seeing the familiar signage that led to the warlock and bounded through.

The path ahead was broken up but it hardly deterred the beast as he leapt along the paths, until he reached the other side, one of the paths collapsing as its support had withered from the fire, turning back with a slight frown only to continue forward. No sign of the prince but knew that eventually, to find him, Atemu would have to call for him. But the fear was that Yugi would do little to answer him after all he learned in such a short amount of time. This caused the beast to sigh but he was still determined towards the goal he had planned. To save the prince and give his sight back. So he ran and ran. Through the fire, ash and smoke and further into Popping Fire Basket. Soon enough, Atemu skidded to a halt to a path that he could not get through. The floor was covered in sticky webbing that kept him suspended over the long drop underneath. Something that he couldn’t force himself through with the low ceiling of the path that could only admit one size.

The size of a human.

Atemu spat to the side at the thought but to get through, he must. Other ways were blocked by flames and if he didn’t get moving, the same could be said for the way forward. So he changed, panting at the heat slammed heavily into him, making tawny skin sweat and his nostrils burn. The beast ignored it and pressed onward, moving as fast as he could before his eyes widened. Above...there was the sound of pounding hooves. A boar was charging ahead and he couldn’t possibly change back in such a tight space. A growl passed his lips before Atemu was moving, seeing the sizable gap that would give him the space needed to change and deal with the rampaging animal before he moved on. It was a narrow shot but the beast managed to get there before the heavy body of the boar fell on top, grasped by its tusks and slammed into the ground. The pig squealed and struggled but Atemu only clawed its soft belly, tearing out innards and left the body there to rot or burn away from the flames.

He had no time to deal with such things here. Atemu hoofed it from the space and found himself with another switch and platform, looking up just to see the barest edge of a path above, far out of his reach. “Damn you, warlock.” He hissed, looking around quick. Atemu experimented with the switch, seeing that it moved the platform but didn’t keep it that way, meaning he had to find something to weigh it down. Looking ahead, he saw the seesaw-like platform that led deeper into the area and can only assume what he needed was somewhere over that particular obstacle. Leaping onto the platform, Atemu was quick to leap over it, landing on the other side and ears twitched to the sound of rushing wind. What could be making that sound? When he caught sight of it, it was a peculiar little creature. It was small and floating about in the air, each exhale spewing a gust of wind from its strange looking, striped snout.

It didn’t seem dangerous and the beast didn’t expect it to be if all it was doing is shooting air about. Though he was selfishly jealous that the blasted creature didn’t seem at all fazed to the state of the forest just to sit about as a likely nuisance if Atemu were to care. A snort left him as he continued past it, finding a moving platform on cracking support and knew he had to be swift. The wood would catch fire if he took too long and the landing he came from too high and walls too steep. He didn’t expect the solid earth to hold his weight if he tried to climb. Landing heavily on the wooden platform, Atemu waited for it to lower, sharp eyes catching the sight of a pile of stones off in a lone corner and grinned proudly, leaping from the platform and landed hard on the ground, plodding towards the pile and snatched a stone into his jaws. One task done and more to go before the fire consumes his only way forward.

The beast hurried back, claws catching the wood of the lifting platform and climbed up, dropping the stone momentarily. Chest heaving from exertion, Atemu closed his eyes. Was Yugi alright in this inferno? Or was he...? He didn’t want to think of such things but had to be reminded, the prince was human. Human and blind. To wander these horrible conditions could lead to any number of things. If only things didn’t turn out as they had but Atemu knew. Knew this was the likely conclusion once his lies had collapsed. He wished to have soften the blow when he told the prince but the moon decided to show her jealous side. She was the curse to afflict him for the sacrifice Atemu gave to walk beside the prince. And she showed the extent of her fury that the songs that were once hers to hear were now for Yugi.

Then he lost his singing voice.

If the moon was as vindictive as the beast imagined her to be, that was the final straw and why she stood in his way. Decided to forcibly unearth the lies and remind him what he was. A monster, a beast that had no place with a human. His place was in the forest and should’ve stayed that way. Atemu shook his head clear of such thoughts, seeing he was reaching the landing of the path he needed, grabbing the stone back in his jaws and leapt off, running over the seesaw structure and let the stone drop onto the switch to lift the other platform. He just needed to do what he came here to do. Atemu would be punished in more ways than one, he imagined, but as long as Yugi got his sight back, punishment was the least of his worries. Reaching the exit to get further into the forest, the beast bounded through and it didn’t take long before he saw the sight that stopped his heart.

“Prince...”

Fallen wood had landed over the prince, luckily wedging itself so it hadn’t fallen on him but flames were eating away at the weakened bark. If Atemu had come any later, Yugi would’ve been buried. Help me please, the weak voice begged, asking for anyone to save him from the wreckage. But Atemu knew nothing out here would help him. No one but Atemu. Would Yugi even accept his help here? He had been lied to for so long. Likely he still held bitterness towards that but even so, Yugi would have to trust him. Atemu just wanted to do as he wished, to get his sight back. For all the lies given, that was a truth he will never change. Slowly, the beast stepped forward, a paw crushing a twig under it which brought the prince’s head up. “Who’s there?!” Atemu swallowed, knowing he shouldn’t say anything but it was best Yugi knew who was there.

“I’m...here to save you, prince.” Yugi covered his mouth, unable to say a word as Atemu stood at his full height upon his back legs, tail coiling around wood to keep it steady while his claws removed the others, making sure that none of the flaming debris fell on top of Yugi. When it was all cleared, the beast sat back down while Yugi slowly sat up. Of all things, he wasn’t expecting Atemu. After all he did, of all the lies he spewed, he still came to rescue him. Braved the fire he clearly feared just to find him. The prince didn’t know what to think. Was there some truth to all the things he said? Did Atemu...really love him? To some extent, it would make sense and would explain the form in which Atemu took to guide him. He...understood his fear...and feared in return Yugi’s words if he had touched him at any point as a beast.

His was firm in his decision to bring him here and the trip that could’ve been a day or less was longer because Atemu didn’t want Yugi to be scared of him. That was...the purest show of love Yugi could ever witness, even without his sight. But his throat was tight from emotion and the ash to permeate the air. He wanted to think on this, contemplate his decision but that was swiftly silenced as a terrible roar echoed through the forest. Atemu had looked up quickly and deep in the forest, a creature rose from the fire. Vulpine in appearance, the grey-white fur glowed an eerie blend of red and orange from the flames, red eyes fueled by anger as it looked upon the forest that held the warlock’s collection. It was furious and only roared again, almost demanding whoever had caused such damage to come forward and see its wrath in person. Atemu swallowed, knowing well enough who the warlock’s anger was aimed to and it was confirmed to Yugi as items from the warlock’s collection that hadn’t burned to the flames, fluttered and scurried past them.

The warlock is angry, they wept, his collection burned. He will demolish the forest just like before. Yugi was worried at their words and turned his head back to where Atemu sat. “Before?” The beast looked to the prince and told him the short version of what he knew. He was young the last time it happened but when the warlock had lost something important to him, he had flown into the very same rage they witnessed here. Nothing stood against his rampage and until he was satisfied with the destruction wrought did he disappear into the forest where he resided now. His mother...had suffered that rage to save him, losing her life just to keep her offspring safe even when she had left him to fend alone. Now, he had lost things he treasured again and was not pleased by who had done it. And both knew who was at fault for it. “I...destroyed the warlock’s collection...” Yugi whispered, remember the lantern he dropped when he tumbled over the edge of the cliff after Atemu had betrayed him. If Yugi had done none of it out of haste, anger and heartache, the forest wouldn’t be in this state.

Bakura wouldn’t be furious and ready to wipe the forest clean of everything down to the smallest raccoon. The warlock’s rage needed to be quelled but Atemu could never go against such a strong opponent. He was biggest and stronger than him, fueled with magical power. His claws and teeth would do nothing. He rather get the prince back to the safety of his home, his castle will never respect him but he had no need to be in this forest any longer. Atemu would be well and if not...well...he was deserving of his fate at the warlock’s hand. The large head lowered, ready to make the suggestion when small hands hand landed on his face, startling him. Scarlet eyes wide in fright looked to the prince that had wandered close enough to find him. Yugi...was touching him? Yugi...wasn’t afraid of him? Slender fingers touched over his scales, feeling the texture under his fingers as it went from solid, hard scales into plush, warm fur. Such an interesting feeling, Yugi mused silently before he began to speak.

They had to apologize to the warlock. Both were at fault and they must rectify their mistakes. “If one does something bad, you need to apologize.” Yugi whispered and Atemu repeated his words. They had to apologize to the warlock, clear the air of his anger then...when all was said and done...he will apologize to Yugi for the lies he spoke. The beast may not be able to live with the prince as a human but he will take his forgiveness and return him back where he belongs. That much Atemu could do for all he caused. “Ok, let’s go, prince.”

Yugi nodded, moving to Atemu’s side and tugged on his fur. This confused the beast for a moment before he came to realize what Yugi wanted. Atemu had nothing to say except to kneel for the prince, settling on his stomach and guided the prince upon his back with his tail. When Atemu felt small hands gripped in his fur, he stood, looking ahead before stepping forward slowly. This was a whole new experience for the beast, to have acceptance even for all that was done between them. Yugi gave him his trust again and this time, Atemu will not ruin what he claimed willingly. Trotting off now, Atemu continued through the forest, having the freedom he didn’t have before of his beastly form, making small ledges and jumps mere child’s play. Yugi felt the wind to whip his hair, the rush of adrenaline as the powerful muscles coiled and bunched under the soft fur.

It was strange, Yugi thought to himself, that to feel this made Atemu no different. Human or beast, he was still the strong and powerful creature that he had fallen in love with. Everything portrayed in the human disguise was just the human body’s attempt to match the beast he was truly. Was he in the wrong to feel this way? Yugi didn’t have an answer but Atemu had did so much just to fix his one mistake. He was considerate of what his actions had caused before, had gone to the warlock to obtain the form in which to guide Yugi without fear. The beast wanted to give his sight back to him and, perhaps, wanted to tell him the truth when Yugi could actually see it for himself. To see the kind, loving beast he’d become and not the cruel, vicious monster Yugi feared. When all was over, Yugi has his own apology to give...and give another chance to Atemu. He deserves it.

The beast came to a halt, seeing another puzzle awaiting them and huffed silently, sliding down the slope and came to the sight of two switches. A soft hum left him, stepping over one switch to hear something move on the other side of the barrier and the other moving something on their side, perking his ears up to the sound. “Everything alright, Atemu?” Yugi asked. Atemu mentioned the puzzle to await them to open the path further, knowing they had little time to solve it with the fire still raging around them. Setting the prince onto one of the switches, the beast moved to climb onto the ledge, seeing a familiar plant that shot spiky seeds from the depths of its bulb and glanced further up to see the wooden pillar that was likely in the way moved. Guide the seeds to reach the other side, he mumbled and called down to Yugi, telling him that when he gave the signal, to move forward.

Yugi nodded from below, not unfamiliar to these tasks like before as Atemu struck the bulb. The seed shot up in a wide arc, the beast calling for the prince to move forward and he did so. Timed just right, the seed had struck the raccoons on the other side, making them scurry from a third switch they had put pressure on which lifted the blockage that kept them from going forward. Perfect. Atemu leapt down once the path was opened and brought Yugi onto his back once more, telling him to press closer to his back to avoid getting hurt should something hang low and was off to head further through the forest. Chests stacked on the path nearly caused the beast to fall for their sudden imbalance but the beast was light on his feet and landed with a heavy plop on the ground, rattling the poor prince.

Atemu worried for the prince’s health and Yugi reassured him with a gentle pat between the large shoulders, making him smile. He was about to head forward when something fragrant broke through the smoke and ash in the air. He sniffed the acrid air for a moment, turning the other way to see the chests had blocked an area behind them and there, he saw a field with a single blossom still thriving through all the fire. The ceiling into the path was low, too low for both bodies to fit through and Atemu let the prince down with a gentle command to wait for him, slipping into the small opening. He saw the pale pink blossom with its red veins nestled there and plucked it with care between his jaws, pulling back out. Shaking out his fur, Atemu turned back to Yugi and gently nudged against his hand, the prince feeling across the narrow muzzle before finding the blossom and took it.

Fingers touched over the petals, heart warmed like the flower in his hands from the gesture that Atemu still adhered to even when he had no reason. The blossom in question was an interesting little creation, known as the Warm Flower for the blossom radiated a subtle warmth, likely a chemical reaction in the flower itself which led to the vein-like patterns on each of the petals. The prince smiled, charmed by the flower and tucked it away before he was swept back onto Atemu’s back and the beast continued on. When they got to the next part, another flower waited for them and a switch that adjusted something above but the beast did not know what contraption it was. It bothered Atemu that even in an inferno, he still had to press on through Bakura’s foolish games, a roar in the distance almost mocking him of such.

“To hell with these games.” He hissed before sliding the prince off his back and told him to stay put and see if the blind shooting of the flower seeds will lead to something that will gain them further progress before the flames covered their paths. The beast couldn’t idle about. Time passed quick and luckily, whatever Atemu had to do was done in one shot, the sound of a switch clicking catching his ear though the door didn’t open. “Must be another...Yugi, come towards me.” Yugi nodded, wandering over to the beast with hands outstretched to feel for him and feeling fur under his hands left the prince to stand beside the beast while he worked once more with the blossom and seeds to strike the other switch that was in whatever covered area he could not see from the angle they were situated. Another switch hit and the door was opened. “Finally.” The beast growled, bringing Yugi onto his back once more and marched on through.

They couldn’t waste more time as Atemu didn’t trust Bakura’s anger. Ledges were climbed and an open chasm awaited them. Pillars switched on and off by magical means and the slow crawl of a moving platform that went under was all Atemu heard but with the freedom he had of movement, he needed no platform and took the higher ground, taking care with each jump he made without rattling Yugi’s position upon his back. When Atemu landed on the other side, he saw the familiar signage that was already seeing the effects of the inferno, collapsing in on itself but the beast just ran past it and continued on his way into the next area. The path was relatively easy to navigate, reaching a bit of an impasse that would’ve taken some creative footwork but it was hardly necessary. There was a raccoon and a few moths in his way but it was without fail that a sharp growl from Atemu made them scurry away to allow him passage through with Yugi, taking his human disguise to fit through the narrow path.

Weak floorboards collapsed under the beast’s claws at the end of the path, dropping him down into a whole group of yetis. For Atemu, he had nothing to worry as he was a beast but he was fraught with alarm when Yugi was forcibly jerked from his back without warning. “Yugi!!” he cried as the poor prince was tossed back and forth. Atemu couldn’t reach him at first before taking a great leap over the yetis, swiping the prince out the air and held him close to his chest as he landed on solid ground, right into a field of flowers that held another blossom. Yugi whimpered as he clung to Atemu, shaken from the event but was slowly calming once he felt the scaly arm settled around him, keeping him safe. Atemu never changed, no matter the form. The pharaoh beast was always looking out for him, keeping him calm and safe. Yugi truly acted out of turn before and couldn’t wait to get this all situated.

Even when he thought his heart was broken to Atemu’s lies, it was slowly being mended to see that even as a beast, there was still love in his careful touches, like the prince was a porcelain doll the beast didn’t want to damage again. The claws that hurt him...it must’ve been an accident, a fearful reaction to the thought of Yugi seeing him. That had to have been the reason. But to see if the story checks out will have to wait. His name was being called and Yugi shifted to show he was listening. “One more flower for you, prince.” Atemu murmured, the cool claw pressing another delicate bloom into his hand. Yugi took it, feeling the petals of the flower. It was a simple flower, with rounded yellow petals. How ironic, Yugi thought, smiling thinly. It could’ve been mistaken for any other flower but there was something about the flower that made it so much different. He didn’t speak the name to Atemu, only tucking it away and climbing onto the sturdy back, but Yugi knew that this was a flower that summed up everything to happen thus far.

The Penance Flower. A flower that was commonly known to be given as a form of apology for actions that have hurt someone deeply. Atemu gave him flowers as a gift but this particular one he didn’t know the true meaning of. It wasn’t a verbal apology but to the prince, it was just part one of the rest to come. To hear out everything Atemu had to say once they calmed the warlock down and apologize for the destruction of his forest collection. What remained now was another platform that moved on a track but Atemu was worried about it keeping its sturdiness. The flames below licked at the wood and the beast feared that it would collapse on them before they got to the other side. But there was little options left. To go below it would mean combating the fire up close and he didn’t want the prince to get hurt from the flames. Atemu just has to trust it will stay together.

“Prince, we’re going for a ride and I will let you down. If I must leave you for any reason, do not move.” Yugi nodded, Atemu stepping onto the platform and hit the switch to get the structure moving. It was agonizingly slow and with such a slow crawl on the track, the beast almost dreaded that it will be assaulted by the fire long before he saw an end to it. But for the time being, he had to focus on the moths that flew around, pointedly aimed for the prince but didn’t get close enough to harm him. Sharp teeth and a gnawing hunger to rise even in this dire situation was all Atemu needed to clear the air, trying his best to be silence of his consummation of meager prey with Yugi beside him. He gotten this far, Atemu didn’t want to give reason for Yugi to shy away from him with the reminder of the raw meals that was a staple for him. In fact, the beast was grateful that it wasn’t something brought up since their reunion. A few crumbling patches of land that were losing their rooted supports got in Atemu’s way, causing him to leap over them to get back on the platform before a stretch of path had them both crossing.

Yugi heard another roar, knowing with mounting dread that it was directed at them. The warlock knew they were close now and all of that rage will be focused on them. He clenched onto Atemu’s fur, feeling the heavy thud of him landing back on the platform that creaked to the flames below. “Scared?” Atemu whispered, Yugi nodding against his back. “Terribly scared...but we have to do this. Together. I’ve been scared long enough, letting my fear make my actions. But we’ll solve this together, Atemu. Then...we’ll solve the thing between us.” A smile crossed the beast’s muzzle, nodding to the prince’s wishes. The beast was started as the platform finally cracked, pitching forward and Yugi cried out in fright. “Hold on!” Atemu cried, using the momentum of the falling platform to reach the ground, claws digging into the ground, hissing in annoyance as his back legs caught the packed dirt. Climbing onto solid ground, scarlet hues looked down to the burning remains of the collapsed platform and sighed, the roar of the warlock closer than ever.

Now or never.

Atemu turned, tail stroking the back of the prince before charging into the next area written on the collapsed sign marked with fire.

_The Warlock’s Palace._

0

When they entered, the place was covered in light smog, the fires seemingly dying in that area but as scarlet eyes looked around, he noticed first the place where Bakura normally made home. The old willow had been reduced to splinters, the things inside shattered or scorched beyond repair. Was the warlock that angry with the state of the forest behind them? But another roar sounded ahead, catching his eye as the warlock continued to rampage further ahead. It was clear getting close was asking for death and Atemu didn’t think the warlock was in no state to listen to an apology from them. He mentioned this to Yugi who only stroked the beast between his shoulders, whispering that everything will be ok. Oh, how he wanted to believe the prince but this was truly a life or death situation here and the prince was more prone to death compared to him. He didn’t want this chance of forgiveness to be lost so quickly because Yugi had suffered to the warlock’s hands.

Arms came around his neck, Yugi nuzzling into the warm fur. “You’re very strong, Atemu. We’ll get through this.” The beast felt pride of the prince’s words but didn’t know how effective his strength would be for this situation. **“YOU...!!”** The decrepit roar started both out of their quiet conversation, Atemu turning his gaze back to the warlock whose burning red eyes now looked down to them, the familiar coiled staff in gnarled claws swirling with magic. The warlock knew they were the culprits to the destroyed forest and his collection and they delightfully put themselves in a position where he could crush them and their very existence for what they caused. Atemu swallowed, the prickling fear to run taking over his very nerve but the clench of small fists on his back calmed him just a smidge.

“He’s mad and you’re scared. I know. But we can do this. We can calm him down, Atemu. Perhaps...if we knock him out.” Yugi mused as a suggestion. It was a sound place but better said than done. Bakura was a hulking vulpine monster that towered over them. Atemu was strong but he was sure trying to throw the weak trunks of the ashen trees around them would do little to knock him out. There had to be something else, something they could use...

Atemu took in a deep breath before racing in, Bakura roared in anger, swinging the staff and summoned deadly spires of thorns made from the roots of trees. Atemu cursed, swerving around the spires as he continued forward. The angered howl from the warlock made him shudder but the beast didn’t hesitate or slowed, only hindered by another moving puzzle that required him to separate from the prince to bring him forward. Carefully handling the prince, he set him on the switch and whispered for him to not move, leaving his side to head to the upper path where another switch waited. The moment Atemu stepped on it, the platform below began to move, Yugi yelped at the sudden jerk of movement. He knelt down on the platform, not hearing Atemu near but the fluttering wings of moths were close by. The prince had to stay low, trust in Atemu to guide him safely across as he always did.

His vision was dark but he heard the splintering of wood above, Atemu moving quick in a space that he was stuck in. The moths squealed as they fell and it wasn’t long before a heavy body landed on the platform with him once another was moved out of the path of the one he was on. Atemu, he whispered, crawling over to cling to a sturdy forearm and was brought onto the beast’s back. Keeping himself close, Atemu pressed on, leaping from the platform to move forward on solid ground but once more, Bakura was waiting and summoned more spires to stop them. A growl left the warlock, raising the staff and summoned a swirl of magic that focused on the beast alone as he got closer. Atemu sensed wrong in the magic, sidestepping quick to avoid the wretched spire that aimed to run him through.

“Damn you.” He growled as he saw the warlock ahead and coiled every muscle in his body to lunge up at the warlock. Claws poised for the attack, Atemu reached the monster’s face and a line crossed it, gaining a roar of defiance. “Impudent _cur!!_ ” Bakura hissed, raising his staff and brought the two into a portal, bringing them into another part of the forest. Atemu hissed as they were dropped into the portal, hearing the ground rend and tear apart behind him. Yugi clenched hard against his neck, Atemu taking most of the fall as they landed into the next part. “You like games, don’t you?! Well let’s see how you handle this!!” The roar hurt the beast’s ears but he held himself strong, making sure Yugi was settled tight on his back before running forward.

The first thing to hit his ears was the sound of boars and the next was the sound of a spire ripping from the ground. Atemu skidded to a halt when he saw the spire of roots had ran through the boar but that wasn’t the only one to roam about. The path ahead was narrow, meaning he couldn’t slip his way through as a beast and would have to carry on as a human til the end. However, a shuddering feeling crawled his spine, as if a trap awaited should he go through. The gentle call of his name made the beast snap out of his thoughts and growled. “I got this. Come along, prince.” He whispered, sliding Yugi from his back and started forward once he had his hand. Just as he suspected, the familiar swirl of magic focused around him, making him bring Yugi close to his chest as he danced out of the way of a summoned spire, the tall tower of thorns piercing through the ground above and the squeal of another boar felled.

More hooves plodded above and this gave him an amusing idea. “Care to dance?” Yugi blinked incredulously behind his bandages. This was no time for a dance! But Atemu didn’t suggest it randomly, pressing a hand to his hip and rests his arms over his shoulders. It was hardly the position of a waltz but it will keep the prince close as he worked. Slowly, Atemu moved across the path they were under, seeing the coil of magic swirling about him once again. Like before, the beast dodged out of the way, allowing the spire to tear into the ground above and with it, another boar down. He used his ears to hear the placement of the boars and danced around the spires that aimed for him, using their power to take out a boar one by one until he heard none left. And Yugi, poor Yugi, was just a confused mess, holding himself close to Atemu when he heard the ground rip to the deadly roots that unearthed themselves trying to hit the beast.

“Atemu...what was that all about?” Yugi asked when the beast finally stopped. That was something, leaving the prince rather amazed the beast even knew what the concept of dancing was. Atemu explained himself as he ushered the prince along, reaching the end of the path where a wooden floor situated over a portal. Atemu quickly explained his motives, of the boars that were traipsing above and would’ve been a problem to Yugi should they have tried aiming for the beast’s back. “Seems our crazed warlock have some tricks up his sleeves. But I felt to put them to use against obstacles in our way.” He shifted as he spoke, bringing Yugi into his arms as the boards collapsed underneath the two, sending them into the portal and landing them in the place where the carcasses of the boars were left behind.

Setting the small prince upon his back once more, Atemu plodded on past the fallen boars, making the warlock growl before he raised his staff to bring out more of the deadly thorns to hit them. Atemu snarled, dodging around them, seeing a stone ahead and could only imagine switches were somewhere ahead. He lowered his head to grasp the stone in his jaws, weaving through the spires of roots before seeing what awaited him ahead. A platform that would bring him to the face of the warlock but he would need the prince and the stone to deal with it. Yugi, the beast whispered between clenched jaws, the area is hostile but I will need you to be brave. Yugi nodded, holding himself close as the beast slid down the sloped path, flicking his head to toss the stone, just passing the roots that unearthed to block the stone’s path. The heavy weight landed on the first switch and Atemu let Yugi down, whispering that he will tell him when to stop before jumping onto the path above.

The magic began to swirl about him and growled, glaring at the warlock who returned his gaze with a sneer. “Die!” Roots shot from the ground trying to catch the beast but Atemu dodged them, calling to Yugi to head forward to bring the path up to Bakura’s face. The prince did as told, walking forward towards the switch and he nearly got to it when he heard an anguished roar from above. “Atemu!!” Keep going, the beast roared but Yugi was too afraid to move, afraid for Atemu. Curse his inability to see but they were so close. They had to press on...he had to press on. For Atemu. Above, Atemu grunted, a spire having caught his side and left it bleeding but dared not let it hinder him, hoping for the prince to get to the switch before he was caught again. “You have sung your last tune, beast! Now pay for your insolence!!” Bakura snarled, raising his staff to cast his spell but the whirr of the platform caught Atemu’s attention.

The beast smiled, leaping for the rising ground and lunged forward. “Will you calm down?!” Atemu roared, slashing the warlock across the face a second time which only gained another angered wail, the staff slamming on the ground and teleporting both beast and prince deeper into the forest. When the two landed, they were separated and Yugi reached around for Atemu, calling for him. Atemu grunted as he raised his head. “Prince...prince!!” he called before hearing his voice from above. Damn him...the beast cursed before calling to Yugi of what happened. “We’ll have to advance together but be careful. I am in a position where I can’t help you.” Yugi frowned but nodded and was guided slowly by Atemu’s voice, the two traveling together on separate paths. But then the rattle of the ground froze Atemu’s blood and told Yugi to run, the prince doing so.

The rise of roots just barely missed him and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief before he continued on, Atemu close behind. A switch flipped to allow Atemu passage and the two were through a vortex that shot them forward but their positions were flipped, Atemu now on the top. A hiss left him as he heard monsters roaming about below, an obstacle that Yugi couldn’t take on his own but his sharp gaze caught sight of another flower bud. If he can just reach it enough to hit it...

He called the prince forward as claws dug at the earth, deep enough to where his claws could reach the flower. When Atemu was able to hit it, he aimed the seeds to scatter the monsters away just before Yugi reached the platform. “Go now, prince!” Yugi carried himself forward, nearly stumbling from the moving platform but his hands kept him guided. He only tripped once but didn’t let that keep him down. He had to get to him. Get to Atemu. Without stopping, Yugi had made it across and through the portal, Atemu smiling to the sound and went to head forward himself but when he did, the cackle to come from Bakura startled him before he found that he was no longer a beast. “What the...” He tried to transform back but was met with a vicious feedback that made him nearly curl in on himself. Was his transformative power sealed? Guess the warlock was done with him having the upper hand and it didn’t help the wound at his side seem to hurt twice as much.

Atemu gritted his teeth before calling for Yugi, not hearing where he had landed. “I’m ok, Atemu! I don’t know where I am but I’m fine!” Yugi called in reply. The sound of his voice was a relief, a hand gripping the tunic that was slowly turning red with his blood and moved forward. Bakura was right in front of them, watching them with wicked amusement of Atemu’s plight and the other spat in annoyance as he moved forward. A lever was there, clearly to get Yugi from where he was and told him to move once he pushed down on it. The platform dropped just before his reach, Yugi stepping onto it as Atemu lifted the switch again. The warlock mumbled his displeasure with the duo, spitting that a human and monster could never get along. “Guess that lesson is to be taught the hard way!” Atemu’s eyes widened before calling the prince to jump. “Go! Now!!”

The alarm in his tone, had Yugi moving quick, jumping through the portal that was there as the platform had collapsed underneath, dropping Yugi onto the path ahead of him. Atemu was relieved but not for long, the swing of the staff ready to summon more roots to impale him. “Yugi...I have faith in you...I can’t transform...but use your wit and keep away from those roots! I’ll be there soon!” Atemu called, rushing ahead and leapt down. He could hear the portal but it was blocked so he could only assume he had to use the warlock’s magic against the barrier. Yugi nodded to Atemu’s call, hearing the earth rattle under his feet and leapt from the roots that nearly caught him. The beast growled, demanding the warlock to leave him alone. That he wasn’t at complete fault for the fire. “Silence!! You have done your damage and need to pay for it!! Now die!!” Well, it was one thing to rile up the warlock but it served its purpose, the coil of magic surrounding him now and with the right timing, Atemu leapt back as the jagged spire tore through the barrier, giving him the freedom to rush in and meet up with Yugi.

However, his move had angered the warlock who now aimed to wipe the two off the face of the earth for good. “We have one shot at this, prince.” Atemu whispered, reaching to take his hand. Yugi felt the warmth of his human palm and squeezed it back. “We can do this.” The two nodded together before looking to the rampaging monster before them and ran forward, Bakura sneering towards them before casting the magic once more.

_One..._

The coil of magic surrounded the two as they stood before the wild eyed beast that was once the warlock.

_Two..._

The ground shook under their feet, Bakura lowering his head to see their despair before they met the embrace of death.

_Three...!!_

Atemu latched onto Yugi, diving back much to the warlock’s horror, the roots that tried so hard to strike them hit him instead. The beast roared in anguish, staff dropping from his hand as he toppled back. The impact of the fallen monster shook the forest floor as Yugi made to sit up. By the sound, he could only imagine that they did it and gripped the tunic that Atemu wore. “Atemu! We did it! We did...it...” There was no response, bringing a sense of dread to the prince as he shook the body. Atemu, he called desperately, shaking his form again before scrabbling at the body. No, he couldn’t be...but wetness touched his fingers from the wound in his side, making the prince whimper. “No...Atemu please...wake up. We have to apologize together...you have to apologize to me...and I have to apologize...to you...” Yugi begged, not wanting to believe the beast to be dead.

But for how long...how long was he bleeding...

They had calmed the warlock down but at what cost? Yugi pleaded to the other, begging for him to wake and would’ve nearly cried if the body didn’t slowly shifted. A groan left the beast as he moved to sit up only for a weight to come crashing down, the prince’s sobs tearing from his throat as he pounded weakly on his chest. “Don’t do that to me again...” Yugi cried, Atemu smiling softly before bringing his arms around him. The battle was exhausting and Atemu was a little winded for the effort of the wound and the form he was forced to take. But all was quiet and he turned his gaze to the fallen warlock. He seemed to be out cold. With help from Yugi, the two were on their feet walking towards the warlock who gave a weak groan before he sat up as well. “What the hell hit me...” he grumbled, gripping the staff before helping himself up.

Then he saw the two standing before him and his eyes narrowed. They were still alive! So he didn’t get them when he was in a different state but they were weak now, the foolish beast wounded. All it would take is one spell. “You destroyed everything...you don’t know the gravity of your mistakes...” Bakura growled, Atemu bringing Yugi closer to him but the prince only gripped his hand, head raised with promise to their next action. “Remember what we have to do, Atemu.”

“Right...”

The beast didn’t think it will work but he rather get this out before the two were turned into something unpleasant. The warlock’s eyes widened as the two bowed low before him.

“We’re sorry!!”

Silence filled the air and the magic fizzled from his hand. Atemu was the first to look up to the stunned face before seeing the expression change, reverting to that conniving face that spoke volumes. So, you two have become a little more honest have you, the warlock questioned, leaning against his staff. Atemu looked down as Yugi raised his head, Bakura continuing with his piece. He commended the two for owning up to their horrid mistakes that destroyed everything he had acclaimed over time. “...but you can’t expect me to take your apology that easily, do you? Oh no...you have destroyed far too much to be forgiven so quickly.” But even for what he said, there was no hint of malice in his tone, as if he was drained of energy just from his earlier rampage. Atemu sighed, knowing that such a thing wouldn’t be easy to forgive but there was still something he must do.

“Bakura, I have done as I said I would. I brought the prince here.” Atemu began, moving to bring Yugi forward. “Can you heal his eyes? Please?” Russet hues looked to the scrawny prince that stood before him, a flicker of something in his eyes that reminded him of something precious. But that flicker was only brief and the warlock’s lips curled into a wicked grin. Atemu didn’t like that grin and it was a valid response as Bakura spoke. Of how arrogant the beast was to ask for something now after burning down the forest and his collection of crystals. “I would grant you nothing if I was a stupider man and didn’t save my most precious of treasures.” He started, reaching to the tip of his hat where one crystal rested, shrunken from its usual size, and plucked it. Once in hand, it grew, shining with a dim light of the soul that rested within. If I had lost him, I’d kill you both, Bakura uttered with a tap of his staff on the torched ground.

“But you did get here, forest fire aside, and I am a generous guy. So I’ll grant your wish providing you,” He swung the staff at Atemu. “Give me reasonable compensation.” This had the beast swallow, not knowing what else to give. He had already given up his treasured voice for the human form he took. What else could Bakura possibly ask of him? Certainly not his life. That was a price he hadn’t took in years. “But...what do I do?” he mumbled, making the warlock roll his eyes. Well, what was your motive to come all this way?

His motive...? Atemu went silent, glancing to the prince who was unaware to everything. He didn’t know what the warlock aimed to take but it was clear it involved the prince. But once more, he was reminded, the warlock didn’t take lives as payment. So then...what else? Bakura hummed, letting the crystal hover beside him before tipping the beast’s head to look into his eyes with the curled end of his staff. “To pay me back for the damages you caused and to heal your pretty little prince’s eyes...you will be stripped of this form and all the memories you have of your little love. In addition, you won’t be getting your singing voice back.” His breath hitched as Yugi gasped in horror. Atemu had to lose his memories of him!? That was going too far! Yugi wanted to protest against such a thing but what could he do?

The prince moved forward, wanting to say something but Bakura glanced down to him. “I know you’re gonna whine to me that it’s unfair but let me tell you something...I would never ask for this much at once. However, the magic I need to fix the damage here requires all that he can give up. Before you come to me saying “But I dropped the lantern that caused the fire”, yeah, ya did but this foolish little beast with so much love in his heart for you was the catalyst to this little escapade. He knew what he was getting into but allowed the dream to go too far until it finally collapsed. It is the only compensation he has to cover you and my forest.” Atemu didn’t say a word, knowing that Bakura was right. He didn’t even think for a single second how selfish he had been. He wanted Yugi to himself. Wanted to hold, love and live with him using a form that covered who he really was. Atemu knew he was a monster, a beast of the forest, but he allowed himself to be disillusioned towards a life that he realized too late he couldn’t have.

They had made up marginally but the truth was still there. Atemu was a monster and he could never live with Yugi in the palace. Please, Yugi tried to beg but the staff was moved to press against his chest, preventing him from going further. “Come now, you finally got here, Atemu. Won’t you do this one little favor for the human you love so much?” Atemu looked down, gripping the edges of his tunic before stepping forward. He took one final look back at all the things they had done during this journey. Solving the warlock’s puzzles, meeting the goat family and the moles, their chats and their budding love. Atemu reflected on them all one final time before speaking. “Fine...I’ll do it.”

“Atemu no!!” Yugi cried but the staff kept him from going forward. Damn the warlock! This wasn’t fair at all! Yugi could feel the tears gather behind the bandages and Atemu turned, looking back to Yugi before motioning for the warlock to move his staff. Bakura hummed, pondering the idea for a moment before lifting it, allowing the two to have this one final chat. Already he could sense the displeasure of the crystal beside him but he’ll address that once his job was done here. Atemu knelt before the prince, touching his shoulder which was enough to have him land in his arms with a sob. “Atemu please...don’t do this...I’ll live without my sight. I’ll be fine. Just don’t lose your memories of me...” Atemu reached up, threading fingers through the soft mane of hair. He wanted so much to listen to Yugi, to back out of this and live the dream he hoped for. But his heart knew he couldn’t. The dream he wished for was just that...a dream.

“Yugi,” he began, pressing his cheek to the other’s with a gentle nuzzle before leaving a light kiss. “It’s ok. I’ll be fine. This...is only fair. I hurt you...and lied about it. I wanted so much to tell you who I really was and make amends by healing you but we only got so far. I had so many chances but I didn’t want you to run away. Now I must bear the consequences. But know that I will always love you, Yugi. And...I’m sorry for everything.” Yugi whimpered and hugged him tight, unable to say anything else. He didn’t want this. He wanted Atemu to be with him forever. He didn’t care anymore if he was a beast or a human, he just wanted to love him. Bakura hummed before slowly raising a hand. “Payment accepted.” Slowly, Yugi felt the human form he was so familiar with melt away right in his arms, feeling the soft fur and hard scales against his skin.

Magic swirled about the beast but Yugi refused to let him go. First goes the kingly form, Bakura whispered as he continued to cast his magic and Yugi gripped tight to the fur of the beast. “And now...your memories. C’mon kid, time to let the little beast go.” The voice of the warlock spoke but Yugi shook his head defiantly. No! He refused to! No matter what was said, this wasn't fair! Atemu had to lose everything trying to help him yet he had no say. The memories were the final straw. But what could Yugi offer to Bakura in order for the beast to keep them? His kingdom meant nothing to him and lives were off the table as payment.

Tears spilled behind covered bandages as Yugi held the large head of the beast in his arms. He was so warm...and to know this, to know this is what he had been afraid of for so long made his heart ache more. Atemu hid this because he knew Yugi was afraid of the monster that hurt him. Still, despite that fact, he went out of his way to help Yugi reclaim his sight back. He lost the beautiful voice that had sung so sweetly to him to bring him here. But his misunderstanding brought on by fear had caused this...and now...

Atemu had to lose it all. Including the love he held even when they were so different.

Atemu was slowly losing consciousness, scarlet eyes slowly closing to the embrace of forced slumber but Yugi clung tight to him, tugging only once even though it did little to free the beast from the magic. “I’m sorry, Atemu...I’m so sorry for calling you a liar and a monster. You were only watching out for me...but your heart didn’t lie about your feelings for me. So please...no matter what it takes...remember me, Atemu. Please remember me and this name you gave yourself. I won’t forget you. I-I love you. Beast or pharaoh...I love you.” Yugi sobbed and fresh tears came to the beast’s eyes. Atemu will always love him, that he knew. His mind can forget the prince’s face, voice, and heart...but his own, even if it was buried deep, will always remember Yugi for him.

_Thank you, little one...for loving me...no matter the form that I took..._

The light faded and both were gone, Bakura remaining as he held the crystal that was Atemu’s second payment. Really, he didn’t need what he took but at the end of the day, he was still a wicked and cruel warlock. “Happiness is a hard price to pay. Ryou would have my head for what I did.” Bakura muttered as he gazed into the crystal, seeing the faint outline of the king that Atemu used to be. But what did it matter now? Why allow them happiness at the sacrifice of his own? “I lost my heart long ago. And I can’t have that back as my magic could never raise the dead. Sorry, kids but life truly sucks when love becomes a part of it.” Bakura muttered before turning away. He had work to do and a new collection to consider. At least for all that happened, he will admit their little love story was intriguing.

A beast that would sacrifice his own livelihood to go against the grain of the monster/human relationship they all knew. Monsters kill humans and humans kill monsters. But these two betrayed that thinking, even the human who found his king was a beast. They still managed to love each other even as the beast lost it all.

The prince was smart. He’ll figure it out if he genuinely cares to live on his promise to find his little beast once more.

Old habits die hard...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’m posting this chapter a little early since we’re at the end. once more, i want to thank everyone for enjoying this little story of mine, sending comments and kudos of this little bittersweet adventure. now for the ending you all been waiting for~

_How long has it been since I’ve seen you..._

_How long will my heart ache for you..._

_To the pharaoh that holds my heart..._

_Please...accept my love again...Atemu..._

0

How long has it been? Yugi had long lost track of the days. When he woke, he found himself in the palace again, bandages loose upon his face which was immediately torn off by his hand. When his vision cleared, he saw everything. The colorful tapestries with the family crest, the mahogany furniture within the hall he was in. The maroon carpet to line the halls...which only served a memory of scarlet eyes that looked upon Yugi so lovingly once. Scarlet eyes that Yugi never got to see. His appearance was sudden and was found by a soldier who escorted him to the throne room before the king and queen. Both had been alarmed to see him out of the tower and demanded to know how he had escaped. But Yugi didn’t reveal the truth but instead, spoke that his sight had returned and to prove it, he named anything he could see with ease. This had pleased his father and he was quickly reinstated to prince once more, cleaned up from his excursion and was a member of society again.

It pained Yugi to know how easily it was to reclaim status and frankly, it made him sick to his stomach. It was much too easy for him to regain something that was torn from him when someone who meant so much more had to lose it all without reprieve? Yugi stayed shut in his room, demanding meals to be brought to him as he wasn’t quite ready to face family for all the trouble caused by their negligence when his condition had been terrible. So quick were they to cast him aside but one didn’t do such a thing. One had loved him even when Yugi couldn’t see him but that love was lost to him. That didn’t settle right with the prince and that knowledge was only fueled more when he found the shawl he wore, digging inside to see that every single blossom he received was still there.

Yugi wept to the sight of them before placing them in a vase, promising to harvest the seeds from them to replant in his garden and bring each flower to bloom. That night, Yugi had gazed out his window, seeing the full moon outside and wondered to himself...did he sing at the cliff like he used to? Was he back to the only routine he remembered before they had met? Yugi didn’t hear anything for a few nights and made the prince wonder. Was...Atemu ok? Perhaps the magic was too potent and he had to recover. Or maybe he had forgotten that he used to sing in a specific spot. Yugi didn’t quite know the details but he knew one thing...

He missed Atemu. Missed his warmth, his voice...everything. He was robbed of many things after they met the warlock but nothing more than the sight of the beast. The prince remembered all too clearly how he wished to see the face of his pharaoh but that form was lost to Atemu now. But that mattered little as he wanted to see the beast behind the human. To see the one who was of soft fur and hard scales. Of wicked claws that were gentle when they touched him and solid muscle that carried him like he was nothing. Monsters and humans were always told to never get along but they broke that ideal with ease. And, no matter what those stories told, Yugi still loved Atemu...and he was going to get that back.

This had been the prince’s thoughts for days and tonight, he was going to act on those desires. The warlock aimed to separate them but the prince’s heart cried out for the love he lost. Yugi refused to return to life like it was normal. Yugi missed his gallant king, his valiant beast of the forest. The crown meant little when there was a kingdom out there that meant more to him. Tonight was the night Yugi will see to that very kingdom. He found his traveling clothes and threw on his shawl, leaving out the room and snuck out through the servant entrance as he had once before. As Yugi left, the crown was set on the side table.

0

The shawl was wrapped tight around him as Yugi entered the forest, looking to the looming trees with their curled branches harboring verdant leaves. The very home of Atemu. But he wasn’t ready to see him yet for he had something to do. Even if the beast couldn’t remember him, there was a surety that Yugi had in mind that should bring something back to light. Bakura expected Atemu to forget everything with his spell...but the heart never forgets. Somewhere in that big, beastly heart are the memories that were torn from him, fragmented and likely unable to make sense to the beast but if there was something brought that was familiar to him, perhaps the heart will work to bring them back.

It was a shot in the dark and Yugi could lose his life but...he rather have died to Atemu’s claws than to live this posh life rewarded back to him any further. He didn’t deserve the easy life when his love was suffering. Gripping tight on his shawl, Yugi entered the forest, practically running through it. He did not take the road traveled but found shortcuts and paths that would take him around the monsters that had once attacked him. But Yugi wasn’t afraid of them as long as he didn’t get their attention. From the Radiant Floral Colony to the Ivory Thread Bridge, from Hollow Tree Hill to Fish Bone Tunnel. Yugi traversed through the night to all the places he had visited without sight. And with each place, Yugi was able to locate the flower gardens Atemu found, plucking a blossom from each one.

The prince rested at times when the bigger monsters were out, like the boars that Atemu loved to partake in walked by with cloven hooves and sharp tusks. When he reached the Azure Abyss, Yugi found the moles again, happily content with their flowers and were excited when the familiar mixed floral scent of Yugi reached their noses. Yugi smiled to their friendly ways, patting small moles on their heads and told them that the “big, mean beast” was not as mean as they thought, some scared of Atemu for his actions before he gathered them flowers. “I have to help him, though. He suffered a terrible fate. So I’m making him a bouquet and hopefully, he’ll remember me.” He told a mole, reaching for the Echo Flower to tuck away with the rest, handing another to the mole as thanks for guiding him and was off once more. When Yugi found himself in the Forest of Sin, he could only look at the damage left behind. The damage that he’d caused but Atemu had to pay the price for his mistake.

A part of him almost wanted to go back to the warlock and demand Atemu to at least have his human form back but knew it was too risky. The warlock, no matter how generous he visions himself, was not a kind man. Yugi didn’t want to lose something important to him for the beast he loved so much to the warlock for his wish. He hated the fact he never got to see it but he will cherish the memories of holding his hand, so callused and warm, being wrapped in strong arms and tucked against a strong chest. They were fine memories but Yugi will make new ones once he gains favor again with Atemu. Some thoughts never changed, Yugi mused, finding the Warm Flower in the flower bed still in tact after the fire and continued on. “I won’t be able to marry Atemu. Or bring him home and show him to my parents. But I want him to still be a part of my life. I want him as my partner. My mate if I remember the term right for monsters.” Yugi paused that train of thought and shook his head. “No...he isn’t a monster...” The prince looked up to the full moon, standing with the Penance Flower in hand.

“He is my king.”

0

Heavy paws crossed the forest floor, a large body padding through calmly. The large beast made his way atop a cliff, scarlet eyes gazing up to the moon. She was beautiful tonight. A smile crossed the narrow face as he took in a deep breath...

And started to sing.

But the voice to come from the beast wasn’t very good. Once upon a time, this beast had a beautiful voice, a powerful baritone that sang with promise and love. But no, this voice was broken and dry, a mere shell of what it once was. But the beast did not know he used to sing with such beauty that had enamored a prince so long ago. His one love was the moon, and he came to this cliff every night to sing to her. But something...something deep inside had told him, the moon wasn’t what he loved. There was something else, something deep in his heart that he loved more than the moon. Try as he might, his memories were hazy and the knowledge of such...had made him sad. What do I not remember, the beast thought, ending the song with a final broken note, eyes drifting close as he lowered his head.

“My heart...is so empty...but why do I feel this way...” Silence only met his question, making the beast sigh as he stood. His night purpose served, he was ready to return to his den when ears perked to the sound of something climbing the cliff. The beast was still like a statue, a hand reached over the cliff then another. Not long after, a body followed and the beast’s eyes widened to the sight. A human stands before the obsidian beast, violet eyes warm and shining in the moonlight. He should be afraid of whom he stood before but he dared not leave.

The beast, with scarlet eyes and wicked claws, stood at full height upon hind legs. He wasn’t particularly hungry but if this human brought himself here, then he cared little for his life. Small and tender he looked, wouldn’t fill his belly like the boars he loved to pick off but he’ll do for now until he hunts for a more filling meal. A claw raised in the air to commit the dead, the moon highlighting the sharp points that would tear into the prince’s flesh and kill him before devouring the sweet flesh of his prey. But before the beast could swing, a familiar fragrance hit his nose. In the prince’s hand...

...Was a bouquet of flowers.

“Atemu...these are for you.”

Something deep inside thudded heavily before shattering. Like a wall that held back an unknown memory. What...was this, the beast questioned silently. It was just barely there but Yugi saw it. The glimmer of familiarity. Seeing that had made his gem-like eyes wet with tears, holding the bouquet up more and the beast finally reacted. The claw lowered as the body relaxed, sitting upon his haunches before those very same claws that meant to harm instead reached for the bouquet. Gently, ever so gently, the beast took the flowers and looked to them. The small prince smiled, his gift accepted as the beast finally settled upon the cliff he sang from. Why is this familiar...I do not know this human but...I remember this feeling.

My heart...doesn’t feel empty anymore. The beast stayed quiet as tears wet the corners of his eyes and the prince soon sat beside him. Without fear or hesitation that had gripped him long ago, Yugi cuddled into the fur, taking his other paw into a soft, tiny hand. The silence of the dark forest surrounded them but together, they were at peace. There was something familiar about this...but the beast could not remember. Unconsciously though, his lips parted and he began to sing. He was not very good but the prince stayed beside him. Broken words and off-tune melodies pierced the silent air but the beast did not sing for the moon. Atemu...sung for the prince.

_His prince..._

_His heart..._

_His Yugi..._

And Yugi listened with a smile on his face. A smile for the beast he loved.

_His beast..._

_His heart..._

_His Atemu..._

They were different but love knew no boundaries. One remembers everything while the other has forgotten. And just as they had before, they will work together to reestablish that love. Atemu may be no pharaoh but he was still a king to Yugi. A king worthy of his heart and his hand. Monsters and humans were never meant to coexist but for these two, they will ignore what nature intended for love meant more than species.

“Do you remember how to love?”

“I...do not...”

“Then I’ll help you remember. Just promise me one thing...to stay with me always, Atemu.”

_Whatever you desire...little one..._

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that’s the end. thank you for coming to read Liar Pharaoh and within two weeks to take this story’s place, i’ll be posting up my newest piece, Tales of the Inari King and Woodland Queen. this work follows right after Autumn in my puzzlejune challenge so if you haven’t read Days 26-29, i recommend dropping by to read those chapters to get the beginning. as a gift, i share to you the walkthrough that was my guide for the areas throughout the chapters as well as the Witch’s Tale spun by the flowers gathered ~~and why Bakura is such a hardass~~. 
> 
> [ The Liar Princess and Blind Prince Walkthrough ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-QGURZTBJA&list=PLq7Wze90TsOpJpp3ZnO4cHRI-cSuvsyxL) by ManlyBadassHero  
> [ The Witch’s Tale ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGwC9QAszmY)


End file.
